Not a Game Anymore
by Demon Spartan
Summary: When a teen is taken from his hellish life and thrown into the Mass Effect universe, he'll need to aquire new skills along with his knowledge of the game to stay alive. Problem is...its no longer a game. Shep/Tali OC/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Mass Effect**

Old Life, New Adventure

Chase Walker stumbled through his bedroom door, slamming it shut behind him and locking it. Downstairs he heard his drunk of a father smashing everything he got his hands on, Chase put a hand over his swollen left eye being one of the things in the way when he got home from school. Throwing his school bag into the corner of the room, he sat on the bed and started up his Xbox 360. His favorite game Mass Effect 2 starting up.

At 18 years old, Chase was a very bright kid dispite his upbringing. He got straight As, and was very effective in computer mechanics and engineering. Hoping to go to college at MIT once he graduated. Chase stood at 6'2'', with a strong build like a football player. His dark blonde hair made his jade colored eyes stand out. Most people would think that someone like Chase would have a good life, those people were wrong. When he started high school his mom left because his father was abusive. This left Mr. Walker to focus his drunken rage on his only son.

He was beaten daily, except for the nights his father was passed out when he got home. He bought the lock for his door to keep the bastard out. Everytime he was beaten the older man would say how much he hated him, or how he thought he was better than him. Chase hated the man with a passion and wanted nothing more than to be rid of him forever.

The game started and Chase started playing with the default Shepard that was provided. He loved the game. The storyline, the characters, the wonderous worlds and cities you could explore, and of course the ability to save the very universe from the Reapers. He was currently playing the Collector's ship mission and was really getting into it.

He made the realization of how much easier life would be, to help Shepard and his crew save the universe while fighting mercs, the Collectors, and eventually the Reapers.

Chase was drawn out of his musings when a loud banging sounded from his door, "Come out here you little fucker!" Chase gnashed his teeth in anger. "Fuck off!" he shouted back. The banging got louder, "You better get out here you worthless piece of shit, before I kick the fucking door in and snap your neck!" The young man paused his game and took a deep breath, "I want a better life. I want to make a difference." he said to the empty room. **"Maybe you can son." **

The screen of the tv blurred out before an image formed showing a middle-aged man sitting in a chair smoking a cigerette, what looked like a dying star illuminated the backgrounf behind him. Chases eyes practically popped out of his head, "T-The Illusive Man?" he whispered outloud. The man took a long drag on his cancer stick and smirked, **"The one and only. Now I'm sure your guessing why this is happening." **Chase nodded dumbly. **"Well I'll be needing your help, Chase Walker. You see, I have a chance to make your little wish come true...but it comes at a price."**

"What is it?" Chase asked without a second thought. Willing to take anything to get out of this hell. **"I'll bring you into my world. But in exchange I'll need you to become part of Shepard's crew when the time comes. When you arrive, I'll have just barely aquired Commander Shepard's body for the Lazaris Project. That will give you two years to get trained, weaponized, and make a reputation big enough to attract his attention for your recruitment. You think you can handle that son?" **Chase thought it over. An opprotunity to go where he can start over, and do everything most gamers dreamed about.

Chase looked at the Illusive Man sturnly, "I'll do it." The man gave a smirk, **"Glad to hear. You got 5 minutes to collect anything you might want to take with you. When the times up stand infront of the screen."** The image vanished and in its place was a countdown timer starting at _5:00_. Chase bolted and grabbed a large duffel bag and started stuffing it with clothes and his valuable objects; his Ipod, a photo album with just pictures of himself his mom and his grandparents, all of his favorite books from his desk, several sketch pads with pens, his new electric guitar he bought last week, and finally, he pulled a cross out of his nightstand which was gold and studded with rubies and emeralds. A gift given to him from his grandmother before she died.

He sealed the overflowed bag and set it infront of the tv seeing that the timer said _2:13_. He heard his door get pounded again followed by his father's drunken yells. A sadistic smirk appeared on his face, he had time left. Stepping to the door, he unlocked it and yanked it open startling the drunk man on the other side. "So, you finally ready to take your punishment?" the man asked, half an empty beer bottle in his hand.

Chase smirked. His fist connected hard against the man's face sending him crashing into the wall. "Fuck you, you worthless waste of space. You know why mom left! It was because of a drunk, self-centered, fuck nut like you!" Chase scooped up the dropped beer bottle and stood over his now surprised father. "Now, not only did you lose mom because of your ways. But you lost me too. Have a happy life fucker!" He smashed the bottle against the man's head knocking him out cold.

Having his unfinished business taken care of, Chase ran back into the room just as the counter was finishing. _0:04...0:03...0:02...0:01..._When the counter finished, a large beam of green light shot out of the tv. Chase grabbed his bag when his body was enveloped in the green light and the 18 year old vanished from what he once knew as reality.

**A/N: I came up with this during physical therapy after the accident. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Mass Effect**

Beginning Anew

Chase groaned, he had the worst headache imaginable. It was even worse than all the times his old man smacked his head off the wall. Looking up, he realised that he was laying face down on a cold metal floor in an empty room. Slowly, he stood up shaking the cobwebs in his head. He looked around a little better he saw his duffelbag a few feet away laying infront of a door with a green holo-pannel in the middle of it. "Wow, did it really happen?" Chase wondered outloud.

He walked over to the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder before stepping infront of the door. Seeing only one possable way of getting through the door, he reached out and pressed the panel with his palm. The holo-panel blinked once and the door slid apart with a silent hiss. The next room was a long hallway leading to another door, but along the left wall was a small table with something laying on it. Stepping into the hall, he saw that the table sat infront of a large window, and outside was the vastness of space itself.

Chase almost dropped his bag seeing the ocean of stars beyond the reinforced glass, "I'm...in a space station. I-It really happened...I'm in the Mass Effect universe!" He exclaimed pumping his fist. After his little outburst, he looked down at the table and saw that laying on the table was ab Omni-tool, its glowing orange exterior shining off of the metal table.

Chase reached forward and picked up the device and slipped it on over his left arm. The Omni-tool glowed brighter for a second before it displayed a holographic display depicting his name, blood type, heartrate, and body temperature. It came to the young man that the device was now locked onto his body's unique physiology, it would only work for him.

After tinkering with his new Omni-tool, Chase turned and headed for the other door at the end of the corridor. The door slid apart on its own, Chase walked into another room with a glowing circular panel on the floor. Knowing full well what the floor panel was, Chase set his bag aside and steped into the circle. After a few seconds, a thin ring rose from the floor and glowed. Chase was now standing before the Illusive Man in holoform. "Hello Chase. How was your trip?" He asked taking a drag off his cigerette.

"Okay I guess. Definatly won't tip the driver though." Chase said with a light chuckle. The Illusive Man didn't respond. _"Tough crowd."_ Chase thought to himself. "I'll get right to the point Chase. You have two years to prepare to be picked up by Shepard. In that time you will train and hone your skills. The station you are in is a classified location. Only I know where it is. When the time is right I will send a ship to pick you up so you can start doing missions, you have to build a good enough reputation to be noticed."

Chace thought hard for a minute, "But wouldn't getting a big reputation also paint a target on my back?" he asked. The Illusive Man smirked, "It will. But with the training you will be put through, you will be able to handle anything." Chase looked around himself. "Anyone else in the facility?" "No, the whole station is run by security mechs. It is also stocked with enough food, weapons and ammo to last you a long time so feel free to indulge yourself."

The young man was stunned, "Wow, you went through all that for just me?" The Illusive Man shrugged, "I keep track of good talent. And you fit the bill. A map of the facility will be sent to your Omni-tool to assist you, and I will be contacting you every so often. Be aware, I will be monitoring your progress." The connection ended and Chase stood in the center of the room alone again. "Well...man of few words." he said to no one. "Better check this place out."

It took a little over an hour for Chase to go over every little section of the facility. Finding a large rec room with a tv, computer terminal, and a work station. There was also a kitchen that was fully stocked, a large bedroom and bathroom, and a room bigger than all the others which he had taken to be the training room since there was an array of weapons and armor along one of the walls. He'd test that out tomorow.

He stood in the middle of his new bedroom and started to unpack. He had a new life now. And it was time for him to make a name for himself in this universe.

3 Months had passed by very quickly for Chase and he had fallen into a good routine. He'd get up, shower, eat breakfest, train, eat lunch, work on his already advanced computer skills, eat dinner, train, shower, and read several datapads regarding the other alien races in the galaxy before going to bed. Only to wake up and repeat.

He had discovered that while training, the mechs made pretty good targets. They fired non-lethal rounds which only stunned, not to bad. But in the beginning he had been hit too many times and had to call off the training so he could recover. Now he barely got hit at all, and now the training was much more difficult than before.

Currently, Chase was behind a cover wall while a large mech fired on him. Peering around he found an opening and dove aside, firing a concusion shot from his assault rifle. The round knocked the mech back a step allowing him to open fire. In moments the single optic was sheared apart under the barrage and the mech fell over dead. _**"End Simulation"**_said the computer as the cover slid into the floor and the mech parts were cleared away.

Chase whipped his brow before walking over to the wall and setting the assault rifle back. In his training he was very efficient with the sniper rifle, sub-machine guns and pistols. He was focusing on his assault rifle and shotgun skills but he was most likely better off with the weapons he liked best. His most effective loadout was a semi-auto sniper rifle, sub-machine gun, and dual pistols, with that he was almost untouchable since he could hit targets with near pin-point accuracy.

Walking out of the training room into the kitchen, Chase took a bottle of water out of the fridge and downed it with out missing a beat. His Omni-tool went off with a message, 'Illusive Man...Conference Room...5 Minutes' Throwing the empty bottle away, Chase walked to the conference room.

The Illusive man sat patiently just as Chase's image appeared. "Hello again Chase. How are things?" Chase shrugged, "Can't complain." "Indeed. I've kept track of your training. I am impressed with how you've gotten along so well." He took a drag on his usual cancer stick, "Now I think its time for you to go on your first mission." Chase perked up, he'd been waiting for this. The Illusive Man put out his cigerette and looked at the young main calmly, "There is a city on a local colony world that has had some trouble in the past. Some rogue mercs have been giving the civilians a rough time. Now normally Cerberus wouldn't get involved, but you need the practice."

He lit another cigerette and took a drag on it, "I want you to go in. Neutralize the mercs. And gather any intel you can on who they may be working for. Also, I don't want you using your real name." Chase tilted his head, "Why?" he asked simply. "Knowledge is power my boy. The more your enemy knows about you, the least of an advantage you have. Give your enemies something to guess about when the lick their wounds." The Illusive Man took another drag, "Theres a small ship inbound for your station, they'll be here in 20 minutes. Gear up and get ready for your first real firefight." The connection cut out there.

Chase left the room to go get his gear. He knew full well not to trust the Illusive Man, and he knew that he knew more about this universe than the Cerberus leader did, and he could use it to his advantage if he could. But like Shepard had done, he'd play along for now. Before he ripped the rug out from under the old smokestack.

**A/N: Another chapter up, it'll be slow going at first but it'll all come together soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nice Reviews, heres another for ya.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

First Mission

The shuttle shook a little when it left the docking bay. Chase sat in the troop compartment silently mentally preparing himself for his upcoming mission. He went with his best weapon load out, and picked an armor that best suited the situation, it was blackin color with a grey tirm. He didn't wear the helmet, the Illusive Man had said to leave the enemy guessing, but that didn't mean he wouldn't give them a face to fear.

The speaker in the compartment came to life then, "What up soldier? Names Luke by the way. I'll be your driver while your at the station." Chase shook his head, "Just every guys dream...to be driven around by another dude." Luke chuckled over the speaker. "I gun with a sense of humor, good to know your not a complete buzz-kill." "Likewise." Chase replied. A slight silence passed through the small vessel, "So what can you tell me about the planet we're heading to?" Chase asked. "Its called Roken. Small colony planet with only about 500,000 in population. The city we're gonna land in is the capital. The head honcho told me to let you know that there is a bar you should head to to start your mission. The place is called 'The Hole'."

Chase chuckled, "Not a very creative name." "Actually it is. Given that the city is about three miles form a large crater." _"Now it makes sense."_ Chase thought to himself.

An hour had passed when the shuttle started to decend through Roken's atmosphere. "ETA, 15 minutes. Be ready." Chase did one final check of his weapons to make sure they were set. Having that done, he looked out the window and saw the ground below, lush green fields covered the area with large mountains in the distance. The only flaw with the scenery were the various craters most likely caused by meteroites.

As the shuttle kept on its path, Chase saw the city approaching. It wasn't as big as the cities he had seen back in his reality, but it was pretty good in size. They flew into the city and landed easily on a nearby port. "I'll still be here when your missions done. Just radio ahead when your ready to go." Luke said opening the hatch. "Gotcha." Chase replied hoping out of the shuttle.

The city didn't look as advanced as the ones he had seen in his game, but it definately looked like a small, and advanced, Atlantic City. People mingled in the streets, visiting shops and stands of various kinds. Chase caught sight of a couple Salarians and a Turian but the place was mostly populated with humans.

Stepping off of the platform, Chase was welcomed by a young woman, "Hello, welcome to Geno City. Is there anything I can assist you with?" she asked with a smile. "I'm looking for a bar called 'The Hole'." Chase said kindly. The woman's smile faultered. "W-Why would you want to go there?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm meeting with someone. Its really important." The woman gave a sigh. "Its four blocks over on your right." Chase gave the woman a smile and walked in the direction she pointed out.

Chase walked through the crowds with little trouble, slipping in and around large groups like a shadow. The last thing he needed at that point was to bump into the wrong person and start an incident. He walked for a while enjoying the sights when he saw the bar, a Turian in blue armor stood next to the door with an assault rifle in hand. It took Chase all of 3 seconds to realise that the Turian was working for the Blue Suns. _"Guess I know who I'm up against."_ Chase thought to himself.

Walking past the Turian being sure to keep his eyes on him, he walked into the bar without trouble. The place looked pretty good for a small dive in a colony. Chase surveyed the room closely, there were only a handful of people inside. In the corner he caught sight of three more Blue Sun mercs sitting at a table. Keeping the info filed away in his mind, he walked up to the bar and sat down when the Salarian bartender walked up to him. "Something I can get ya?" Chase thought a minute, "Surprise me, kind of a light weight." The Salarian smiled, guess I'll have to be the one to guide you to the ways of booze." he said mixing things together.

In a matter of moments a light blue drink sat infront of Chase. "Angel's Breath, perfect for the beginning drinker." The young man picked up the beverage and smelled it, it had an unknown aroma to it but wasn't at all unpleasant. Taking a sip, the strong taste of sweet fruit. "Its pretty good." Chase said taking another drink. "Its got a little more kick to it than what you humans call a brew. But it'll take a lot of them to get you drunk." The Salarian said as he started washing a glass.

Chase finished off his drink and set it aside. "I'm here about your city's merc problem." Chase said seriously, quiet enough to not be heard. The Salarian paused. "Back alley, ten minutes." he whispered. Chase nodded and got up before heading outside.

In the alley behind the bar, Chase leaned against the wall waiting when the bartender came out. "Your the freelancer that was sent? Your kind of young." The Salarian said honestly. "I've been trained. Besides, what better way to throw the enemy off." Chase said. The bartender sighed, "It all started a month ago. A couple of Blue Sun mercs came by saying that they would help protect us from pirates. You see this colony world has been hit quite a few times in the past and we needed protection. So we accepted." Chase remained quiet to let the Salarian gather his thoughts. "But it was all a farce, they came in and took over the capital. They killed the mayor and the head of the police department, now they run the place."

The alien looked to Chase with a tear running down his odd shaped face, "They killed my wife. As a warning to me to play by their rules." Chase gave the Salarian a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. I'll be sure to put a bullet in the head of the one who killed your wife personally." The bartender stood up, "There is a small meeting tonight for the Blue Suns at city hall. If you can sneek in, you might be able to take out their Captain, in the confusion you could be able to pick off the rest."

Chase leaned off the wall, "I'll take care of it. Your city will be liberated." He turned to leave. "Wait! There is one other thing. A favor for me if you will." Chase turned back to the pleading Salarian. "My wife had a necklace. It belonged to her mother. The bastard merc who killed her took it as a souviner. If you find it, can you bring it back to me?" The young man looked at the bartender, he smiled, "I will." Chase turned again and left the alley, slipping into the shadows.

Night had fallen over the city, and many of the residents were off the street because of the Blue Suns ruling. So it was easy of Chase to move through the streets to Geno City Hall. The security around the building wasn't too heavy, _"Cocky bastards."_ Chase thought, _"Easy for me."_ Using a stack of crates, he climbed up to a second story window and slipped inside. His feet landed on a plush carpet as he pulled out his SMG. "Luke, I'm in city hall." he said into his ear piece. 'I'm picking up heat signatures down the hall on the right in a large circular room. They most likely already started the meeting.' the pilot said back.

Chase crouch walked to the end of the hall and peered around the corner. Infront of a large set of double steel doors stood three guards weapons ready. Chase turned back and thought of a plan, thats when he saw the vent next to where he was sitting.

The ventalation system proved to be a perfect cover. Chase was now peering out of a vent that was overlooking the main room of city hall. The room was circular with a long conference table where the Blue Suns were conducting their meeting. At the head of the table, Chase saw a battle hardened Turian which he took to be the leader because of how he made his presence clearly known. He didn't see a biotic barrier around him, but he most likely had a shield. _"Only have one chance, and it'll take me three shots."_

Taking the auto-sniper from his back, Chase opened the vent a little more for the tip of the barrel to poke through before bracing the rifle against his shoulder. He stared down the sights and centered them on the Turian's head, taking several deep breaths to keep himself steady. On the fourth deep breath he held it.

The rifle kicked and the Turian's shield sparked deflecting it. The mercs lept up to find where the shot came from. Chase re-aimed and squeezed off two more shots. One took out the leader's shield completely, the last one went straight through his forehead spraying greenish blood across the wall behind him.

At that point the other mercs knew where the shots were fired and opened up on the vent. Chace ducked down as far as he could go and loaded in a concusion round into his rifle, when the mercs stopped to reload Chase knocked the vent open and fired the round into the room. The resounding explosion knocked the mercs off their feet giving him enough time to tuck and roll out of the vent and onto the floor in a crouch.

Chase wasted no time emptying the rest of the thermal clip in his rifle, managing to kill five Blue Suns before they could stand back up. Three others remained and they were already up opening fire on him. Chase dove behind the table and switched his rifle for his two pistols. He dove from behind the table and fired, one merc fell grasping a hole in his throat, another droped with three holes in his chest. The last merc managed to drop Chase's shield but had to reload.

Chase ran forward and smashed the merc in the face with his knee knocking him to the floor before caving his head in with the butt of one of his pistols.

The double doors opened and the three guards who were outside came into the room. Chase drew his SMG and fired a spray in a wide arc dropping them before they could fire a shot. Reloading all his weapons, Chase double timed it out of the room, "I'm done here Luke. Get the shuttle ready to go." 'Gotcha Chase.' replied the pilot. The freelancer made it to the main door and went out side...only to look down the barrels of over two dozen weapons all pointed at him from Blue Sun mercs. _"Shit...guess I didn't count on the other mercs around the city."_

"Drop your weapon, or we'll drop you." said one of the mercs. Chase thought hard about his options...he really had nothing. He was outnumbered and outgunned, even if he managed to take out a couple of mercs he would be killed before he could hit anymore.

Thats when he started to get angry. Angry that he had been caught, angry that he was about to be killed. He was sick of being weak, he wanted to fight, he wanted to take out every last merc who got in his way. As these thoughts and emotions ran through him, Chase was being covered in dark blue energy, eyes glowing with the same aura that surrounded his form. The spectacle had caused the mercs to become afraid, the energy pouring out of the freelancer was so strong they started to shake.

"Hes a biotic! Kill him!" The mercs went to open fire when Chase snapped his hand out sending the mercs flying into the walls and ground around the area. One merc got back up to see Chase right infront of him. Chase smashed his fist into the mercs head shattering his helmets faceplate and dropping. The freelancer flew across the courtyard and blasted three more Blue Suns that stood up sending them through a nearby wall. Seeing two more mercs trying to get a line on him, Chase snapped his hand out and pulled the men into the air, the freelancer pulled one of his pistols and shot them in the head before sending their bodies into other mercs who had gotten up.

He moved so fast that no one could get a shot at him, in a matter of minutes all the mercs laid dead on the ground. Chase took a deep breath, the energy receeding back into his body. To his left he saw a remaining merc struggling to stand, the freelancer took his pistol and went over. "Please...spar me." the man pleaded. Chase was about to consider it, when he saw something glint under the neck plate of his armor. He reached down and pulled a beautifully made necklace from around them man's neck, a sparkling purple stone hung from the chain that glinted in the fading light.

"Your the one who killed the Salarian bartender's wife." Chase said with hate lacing his words. The man suddently turned very pale, "I..." "Am about to die." Chase finished putting a round through his head.

At the spaceport, the towns population stood while Chase exchanged words with the Salarian. He handed the bartender the necklace, "I'm sorry about your wife. I hope that this can help ease the pain." The Salarian took the necklace with a smile. "Thank you. For all that you have done." Chase smiled and turned toward his shuttle. "Whats your name?" asked the Salarian. Chase paused and thought a moment, "Call me, Wraith." The people of Geno City watched the freelancer get on his ship and dissapear into the sky. As time passes on the colony world of Roken, people would tell the tale of the biotic freelancer, who moved like a ghost and freed their capital from mercenaries.

The reputation of Wraith was born that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ask and you shall recieve. Chapter 4 up and ready.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Surprising Adoption

Chase had been in the Mass Effect universe for nearly a year now, and his reputation as Wraith has grown significantly. Since the mission on Roken, Chase had been on well over 30 missions ranging from assassination to liberation, to information gathering to extermination. In that year the freelancer had come against the Blood Pack, Eclipse, Blue Suns, and even the Geth. Each group giving Chase a big work out in terms of endurance, and putting all his skills to the test.

And since discovering his powerful biotic abilities, the Illusive Man had set up the training room at the facility to help Chase train his newly found abilities. And from what he had discovered from his new training regiment, his power was close to some of the most powerful Asari biotics. A hidden power, the Illusive man had told him.

Luke and Chase had also become good friends over the year. The duo would sit down in the kitchen at the facility and drink a few beers while going over what had happened on their past missions. Or hitting up a small colony and going to a bar during their down time. They were the best two man team, freelancer and pilot.

The head of Cerberus had also given a few good gifts to the duo. Luke was given a better ship, one capable of going through Mass Relays given to him about a month after the Roken mission. The ship was small, but fast, suited up with two small living quarters, an armory, and even a terminal station with a mini galaxy map for plotting courses with a small mess hall attatched. Its appearence looked like a much smaller version of the _Normandy_ and was a dark blue that almost blended with space itself. It was perfect.

Chase had earned himself a custom suit. Since the beginning of his reputation as Wraith began, the Illusive Man gave him armor that matched his title. It was all pitch black with midnight blue trim, and it had been upgraded with a strong shielding system, extra armor plating, and special enhancements to handle his biotic powers. Despite it being upgraded so much, the suit was very light, and Chase liked it. But what he really liked was the helmet. It reminded him of the E.V.A. helmets from Halo 3, but it was also black with a white skull painted on the black tinted visor.

Chase stood in the meeting room as the Illusive Man appeared in holo-form. "How have you been son?" he asked taking his usual drag on his cancer stick. "Pretty good. A little stir crazy, you haven't sent me a mission in a while." The Cerberus head nodded, "Indeed, but thats only because this will be your last mission with me Wraith." he said using Chase's codename.

Chase paid close attention knowing he wouldn't have to work for Cerberus anymore. The Illusive Man leaned back, "Aria, the Asari running Omega has been having trouble with some slavers. Go there and take care of them for her. Doing this, she'll put in a good word for you when you offically go out on your own as a freelancer." "Not that I'm complaining. But why now? Why this mission?" Chase asked. The Illusive Man took another drag, "Because you have formed a very well known reputation all on your own Chase. And you have been trained far better than I had expected. You no longer need Cerberus's aid."

Chase felt like brake dancing, finally he could get out from under Cerberus's thumb. "So what happens after the mission?" "After this mission is complete. Head to the Citadel, there is an apartment already set up for you. And the credits you have accumulated from your jobs should put you in a relatively good position." replied The Illusive Man. "I'll get packed and ready to go within the hour." Chase said cutting the connection.

After an hour, Chase had packed up everything he needed and loaded them onto the ship, which had been given the name _Shadow_. "So the head honcho is cutting you loose?" said Luke. Chase never knew what the man looked like until after their third mission together. Luke had a head of red hair gelled up into a slight mohawk, with a long beard/goatee on his chin. His steel colored eyes followed Chase as he put the last of his belongings onto the _Shadow_. "Yeah. I got a place on the Citadel apparently. You need a place to crash pal?" Luke shrugged, "Couldn't hurt. Someones gotta keep ya out of trouble."

Once everything was loaded, Luke hopped into the pilots seat and started the ship up and pulled out of the loading dock. The _Shadow_ got roughly a few kilometers from the station when Luke slowed it to a crawl. "You sure you wanna do this? What if ol'smokestack gets pissed?" Chase stood behind him watching the facility on the vid-screen, a small device in his hand. "He put too much time and money into me partner. He won't cast me out after something like this." Chase pushed a button on the device.

The vid-screen went bright white as the facility was blown to pieces. Chunks of rubble were thrown through space as the _Shadow_ flew off at high speed toward the nearest Mass Relay. "That outta send a message." Chase said leaving the cockpit and heading to his quarters.

At his usual post. The Illusive Man recieved word of the facilitys destruction. A small smirk crossed his face, "Sneakier then I took you credit for. You really live up to the name Wraith." He waved away the image of the destroyed facility and brought up video footage of Commander Shepard's revival, "How is our patient Miss. Lawson?"

Chase had to admit, hitting the Mass Relays still gave him a serious sense of vertigo after coming out of the warp. "30 minutes to Omega." Luke said over the com. Chase marked the page in _Halo: Contact Harvest_ before heading to the armory to suit up. He knew what kind of place Omega was, and he knew exactly where Aria was located. The problem where the throngs of mercs who might recognize him. He considered all of this while he strapped on his armor and weapons. Knowing close quarters were involved he settled on two SMGs, one on each hip, a pistol on his right thigh, and a shotgun and assault rifle on his back.

Sealing his helmet in place and depolarizing the visor showing his face, he walked out of the armory and went to the cockpit. Through the main window, he could make out the large station through the asteroid belt. "Keep you eyes open man. Who know how many of your 'friends' are there as well." said Luke as he swirved the ship around each asteroid. "Just take us in and stop worrying." Chase said.

The _Shadow_ docked into the Omega docking bay and came to a halt, "Good luck Chase, don't go starting a war in there." Luke called while the freelancer walked out of the airlock and into the damaged corridor beyond. Walking out into the main square, Chase saw the large neon sign reading Afterlife with digital flames dancing behind it. Walking past the line of people trying to get in, he approached on of the guards. "Arias waiting for me." "Really?" The Turian grunted skeptically. "Names Wraith." Chase said deadly serious.

The Turian clicked his mandibles in shock, "Go on through." he said opening the large door. Steping through the small lounge and through the next door, the sights and sounds of the large club bombarded the freelancers eyes and ears. Squaring his shoulders, Chase walked through the throng of people on the dance floor and passed the bar toward the back of the club. "You Wraith?" asked on of the guards gruffly. "Yeah." Chase answered simply. The guard motioned up the stairs which Chase went up without another word.

In the small room at the top, the freelancer saw the Asari known as Aria lounging on the large couch. "Aria I presume." Chase said sitting on another couch next to the one she was on. Aria gave him a glance, "And you must be Wraith. I hope your skills are up to snuff." Chase leaned back with his hands behind his head, "Maybe. Course I wouldn't be here wasting your time if they weren't." Aria raised an eyebrow, "Good point. You know why your here?" Chase shrugged, "Seems you got a slaver problem that needs to be taken care of. The only questions I have are who is running the slave shipments, and what do you want me to do with the assholes when I find them."

The Asari leaned back and observed the freelancer a moment before speaking again. "Its the Blood Pack, and I'll tell you this. Their business is bad for the businesses on my station. I want you to take care of them as you see fit. But keep it quiet, I don't want mass panic or riots on my hands." Chase leaned forward, "You got it. Where can I find them?" "They set up shop at the main docking port past the market district. Make sure you don't destory anything valuable to the businesses nearby." Chase stood up with a shrug, "No promises, but I'll do what I can. This is the Blood Pack we're dealing with." With that he left the room and the club heading for the market district.

After asking around a bit, Chase stood infront of the doorway leading to the loading docks. Bringing his assault rifle out and setting it to fire incinerary ammo, he hit the switch and went inside. The loading docks were just a bunch of slightly rusted platforms loaded with dozens of crates. Pressing his back to the closest one, the freelancer peered around and saw a group of Blood Pack mercs milling around moving cargo. A few feet away stood a single Krogan in full armor who seemed to be talking into the Omni-tool on his arm.

"I got the package for you like I said I would. And I expect the credits to be transfered before you come to pick it up. As per our agreement." Chase clutched his rifle a little tighter in anger. They were selling and treating people like they were possessions to be collected, he would definately enjoy killing these bastards. 'I got 15 heat signatures around you Chase. 12 Vorcha, 1 Krogan. All Blood Pack. The two others are coming from somewhere on the far side of your platform' Luke said over the comlink. "Thanks, I'll keep my eyes open for the two others." Chase said back.

Chase looked down the sights and locked onto a nearby Vorcha and fired. The Vorcha fell over dead startling the others. The freelancer quickly opened fire again taking down several others before they managed to get to cover and return fire. Chase went into cover to think of a plan. Several of the Vorcha had grouped together behind the same cover, a large metal crate across the room from him. Looking up, he saw the top of the crate and came up with an idea. Waiting for the shooting to stop of a moment, he set the assault rifle on his back before he lept to the top of the crate and hurled himself across the room using his biotic power as a boost.

Drawing his SMGs, the freelancer had flown over the Vorchas cover and opened fire with both automatic weapons. The creatures fell before they could fire a shot. Landing on his feet, Chase spin kicked a Vorcha that got too close and fired a biotic energy blast blowing several others off of the platform. A loud roar echoed and the freelancer dove aside just barely missing the charging Krogan. "Who the hell are you?" it growled.

"Many like to call me Wraith...just before they die." Chase said pointing both his automatic weapons at him. The Krogan chuckled, "I heard many things about you, never thought you'd be a weak human." Chase tilted his head, "Weak huh? Care to test that?" The Krogan snarled, "I'll enjoy smearing your blood all over this platform!" the large creature charged while Chase slowly put away his weapons, biotic energy gathering around him.

The freelancer dove aside and fired a concentrated blast into the Krogan's back sending it crashing face-first into a metal storage unit. "You Krogans are too predictable. Using your muscles instead of brains." Chase called out. The Bloodpack captian got to its feet and roared a battle cry while drawing its shotgun. Chace quickly drew his pistol and fired several shots. The Krogan's shield flickered and died, he took cover from the shotgun blasts aimed at him. "You can't hide human!"

Chase rolled out from behind cover and hit the captain with a concusion shot making him stumble back. He followed up with a pull attack yanking the Krogan into the air and slamming it into the platform. The Krogan got up with blood trickling down its chin, "Your pissing me off." he growled.

The freelancer fired an energy bolt striking the Krogan in the chest skidding him back, "Me, piss you off? You assholes are taking people and selling them for profit!" another bolt was fired and the captiain skidded closer to the edge of the platform. "How many lives did you destroy!" another blast. "How many families did you kill!" another blast. "How many innocent lives did you just sell like used parts!" and another. At this point the Krogan was trying hard not to fall off the edge. Chase stepped right infront of him. "What the hell are you!" the creature roared. Chase took out his shotgun and pressed it to his forehead. "Your executioner." he said grimly.

The shotgun went of sending a spray of blood, bone and grey matter into the air. The dead Bloodpack captian slowly slipped and fell off the platform and plumetted into the darkness below. Chase looked down the shaft before activating his com unit, "There dead. Luke, can you find where those other signatures are located." There was a brief silence. 'There should be a large crate right behind you.' Chase turned and walked toward the crate his partner had pointed out.

The medium sized shipping container looked normal. But the digital lock on it looked as though only certain people could get into it. Chase pressed his head to the door hoping to hear something. Sobbing, someone was definately inside. Pulling away he knocked on the wall, "Listen, I'm here to help. Get as far away from this wall as you can I'm gonna get it open." he called.

Charging biotic energy around his right hand and forced it hard into the locking mechinism. There was a large burst of electricity, the metal cracked and groaned, then the lock exploded in a shower of sparks. Grabbing the door, Chase forced it open revealing the dimly lit atmosphere inside. "Hello?" he called into the container, his voice echoing back at him. In the corner he saw movement. Staying in the door way, he removed his helmet, "Listen, I'm here to help. I took care of the Bloodpack. Your safe now."

The shadows in the corner started to move and the freelancer could make out two forms coming toward him slowly. When the two shadows steped into the light spilling into the container, Chase was shocked beyond words. Standing before him were two little girls, one was human that looked no older than 4 with dirty blonde hair like his own and soft brown eyes, the other was an Asari who couldn't be no more than a year or so older than the other.

Chase felt hatred and fury build up in him. _"Those bastards! They were selling children!"_ The Asari girl looked at him with dark green eyes but didn't say a word, almost as if she were studying him. The other girl hid behind the Asari and looked scared. Chase slowly set his helmet aside and removed all his weapons as well. Holding his hands up, he crouched down to their level. "Its okay, I won't hurt you." The Asari approached slowly, the other girl close behind.

After all the reading he had done, Chase knew that the Asari had the ability to read minds and personalities and figured that was needed for the children to trust him. The child gave the freelancer a look, he nodded at her. The Asari reached up and placed her small blue hands on the sides of his head. Her eyes went black and Chase could feel a slight presence in his mind, not deep enough to see all his thoughts and memories, but deep enough to find out who he is.

A minute had passed when the Asari's eyes went back to normal. She smiled at him and hugged him, the other child following her actions. "Thank you." She said releasing the hug, her green orbs looking into his. "You saved us." Chase smiled, "Its what I do. I have a ship where my partner is waiting, I'll take you there where you can be safe." The girls smiled...but it switched to fear very quickly. The human girl screamed.

Chase spun around just as a Vorcha who managed to survive his attack tackled him to the floor. Chase struggled with the rabid alien trying to slash and bite at him. He couldn't reach any of his weapons from where he was so he had to rely on hand-to-hand combat. The Vorcha shreaked and slashed. The right side of his face exploded with burning pain as the sharp claws racked through his flesh.

Ignoring the pain, the freelancer headbutted the Vorcha hard enough to send it realing back. Chase reached down and pulled a combat knife from his boot and stabbed it up through the alien's jaw into its brain, killing it.

With a grunt, Chase threw the body off of him and put his hand to his right eye and pulled it back, blood covered his hand. "Shit." he muttered as the burning seemed to increase. He felt a small pair of cool hands on his face and looked to see the Asari child pressing her small hands over the gashes with the other girl sitting next to her crying. "Your hurt." she said pulling her now bloody blue hands away from the wounds.

"Its not too bad. I can still see out of my eye at least." he said sitting up and gathering his weapons. He knelt down to the girls after slipping his helmet on, the faceplate depolarized and a smile on his blood stained face. "Come on, I'll get you out of here." The girls walked up to him and he scooped them up into his arms. He gave the shipping platform one last distainful look before leaving with the girls curled up in his arms.

The shocked looked of the residents of Omega was not as bad as the look on Lukes face when he saw Chase walk through the airlock with his face covered in blood and two small children in his arms. "What the hell happened?" he asked. Chase walked by him toward the back of the ship, "I'll explain later. Send a message to Aria saying the slavers are dead. Then set a course for the Citadel." Luke gave a curt nod, he knew from the way Chase sounded that he was serious. He sat in the pilot seat and prepared to send the message.

Several minutes later, Chase came back to the head of the ship in normal clothes with his wounds sealed with medigel. After Luke sent the message and pulled the _Shadow_ out of the docking bay Chase told him about what had transpired with the slavers. "So you saved the kids, now they're traveling with us. Isn't that dangerous?" Chase sighed, "Not really, but it would have been worse to leave them there." Luke nodded, "I get ya, so where are they now?" "Sleeping in my bed. Poor kids probably haven't slept in an actual bed in a long time." Chase replied.

The two remained silent for a while, "You gonna adopt them?" Luke asked suddently. Chase shot him an odd look, "Kinda young Luke, plus I got a lot of mercs after me. It wouldn't be safe." The pilot looked over his shoulder at his partner, "I know that. Doesn't mean that you shouldn't though. I mean come on, you can't devote your whole life to bustin merc heads and shooting tyrants." Chase sighed, "I plan on meeting a nice girl and having a family Luke, but the galaxys really fucked up right now. Espescially what happened to the Citadel a year ago."

"The fear of the Reapers and their whipping boys shouldn't stop us from having lives Chase. We should live our lives to the best we can...before we lose them." Chase looked at Luke and saw him looking out the main window with a long look on his face. "What happened Luke?"

The pilot sighed, "I lost my girlfriend about three years ago. She was 2 months pregnant. Fucking Geth shot her in a raid." Chase gave his friend a sorrowful gaze and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry partner." Luke wipped away a stray tear, "Do me a favor Chase. Don't take your life for granted, or you'll miss out on so much." The freelancer nodded, "I'm gonna check on the girls. Let me know when we're about to hit the relay." Luke nodded back at him.

Chase walked into his quarters and saw the two little girls curled up with each other. The two children looked so calm and at peace, this brought a smile to the young freelancer's face. He stepped into the connected bathroom and looked in the mirror, the cut over his right eye had healed perfectly well thanks to the medigel, but three long jagged scars remained starting just above his eyebrow running down to the center of his cheek where it stopped.

He ran his fingers down the angry red marks, _"A small price to pay. But it was worth it."_ he thought to himself. He left the bathroom and saw the Asari girl sitting up with his Halo book in her hands, the other girl curled up into her side still asleep. "These Covenant sound cruel and vicious." she said flipping a page. "There just confused and lead by people filled with lies." Chase said sitting on the side of the bed.

The blue skinned child looked up at him, "You are a very kind person, Mr. Walker." Chase smiled, "Call me Chase. And you should know that its who I am, I wouldn't leave you two there alone." He looked from her to the other little girl, "Do you two have names?" The Asari shook her head, "No. I can't remember it. My mother...was killed by the Blood Pack. I was thrown into a cell with her." she said rubbing her hand on the younger girl's head. "Her family was gunned down right infront of her, she hasn't spoken a word since I have known her."

Chase felt rage build up in him but quickly crushed it down as to not scare the children. There was a soft yawn as the other girl woke up giving the freelancer a gentle smile. Chase smiled back, "Do you two want names?" Both nodded. The young man thought a minute about how to name the two girls. He looked to the Asari first, "Athena, it means wisdom." Athena smiled brightly at him. Chase looked to the other girl who looked back with great intensity. "Emily, it was my grandmother's name. She had the same colored eyes." Emily smiled like Athena and crawled across the bed and hugged him.

When she pulled back, tears slipped down her face as she ran her tiny hand over the scars that will forever be on his face. He gently took her hand in his, "Don't cry sweetness, it was a price I was willing to pay to save you both. I'd never take that back." He crawled into the large bed and laid back. Athena curled into his right side, Emily into his left.

It was then that Luke's words went through his mind again. Dispite what he had to do for a living, and the path that was set before him when he came to this universe, could he raise two children? Emily had fallen back to sleep and Athena was getting drowzy, "Is this what its like to have a daddy?" she mumbled before falling into sleep. Chase was shocked when he heard that. He wrapped his arms tight around the girls, a large feeling of protectiveness and peace washed through him. It was then that he made a choice.

He lifted his left arm and activated his omni-tool, "Luke, how much farther to the relay?" 'About two hours. Then it'll take another five to reach the Citadel when we come out.' "Alright, let me know when we're about to dock." 'Kay man.' The line closed and Chase leaned back and closed his eyes, sleep claimed him soon after.

**A/N: Awww, adopting two orphans even in the harshest conditions. Review if you can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm on a roll folks.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

New Home

The _Shadow_ was roughly an hour from the Citadel when Chase and the girls had woken up. The small troop were in the small mess hall when Luke joined them after putting the ship on autopilot. "So any idea where our new place is?" Luke asked taking a sip from the beer he got from the fridge. "I got the coordinates on my omni-tool. I'll send them to a few people to have our things sent to the apartment as well." Chase looked to Athena and Emily who were happily munching on some sandwiches that he had made for them. "I hope there will be enough room for us."

It had taken Chase a little bit to convince the girls to bathe in the small shower in his quarters. And they had to wear a couple of big t-shirts of Chase's instead of the rags they were found in. Dispite all that both girls were happy to be clean. After they had bathed, Chase took notice of a few features on the girls that had been covered in grime. Athena had a small, dark blue, diamond shaped mark on her forehead just under the crest on her head. And Emily had a small cluster of freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"So did you decide on what to do with the girls?" Luke asked whispering to Chase. Chase set his drink aside and sat across from the children. "Athena, Emily, I had been giving this a lot of thought since I brought you onto my ship. I know with the way the galaxy is that leaving you two alone would be a horrible thing to do. And there would be a long wait for any adoptions to go through. So I've decided, to have you guys live with me when we reach the Citadel."

The girls were silent a minute, then they launched themselves across the table tackling the freelancer. "Really? We'll have a home?" asked Athena. "Yes, I'm not expecting you guys to call me dad our anything. But I'll file the right papers to become your guardian. So yes, you guys will have a home." The girls gave him a large hug when there was a loud chime through the ship. "We're about to dock at the Citadel." Luke said heading for the cockpit. Chase got up and looked to the chidlren. "Get ready girls."

The Citadel looked a lot more advanced and unique in real life. Chase had soaked all that in as he, Luke and the girls walked off of the _Shadow_ onto the main ship port. "Just got finished talking with a few techs, our stuff will be taken to our place and be there within the hour." Said Luke. Chase gave a nod as he walked toward the main checkpoint leading into the C-Sec station, Athena clutching his right hand, Emily his left. Both girls looked around them with wonder and a little fear as they stepped onto the conveyor leading to the last door.

The conveyor stopped and a nearby Turian guard started the a machine that scanned the four of them. "Sorry for the inconvinence. We've had to update our systems since the Geth's attack." he said to them. Chase shrugged just as the scan finished and the door slid open. The group stepped out into the C-Sec office and stood infront of a desk where a woman was going over data on a computer. "New arrivals?" she asked. "Yeah, we have an apartment set up for us at these coordinates." Chase said sending the data to her through his omni-tool.

The woman went through the data before sending data back to him and Luke. "Those were specialized dock passes for you an your ship. Only you can use them. If the children go with you you will have to sign off for them." Chase nodded as the woman let them through. "That went rather well." said Luke. "So much for tight security. If they did a better background check I might have been put on a blacklist." Chase said heading toward the transport hub.

The marketing district of the Citadel was by far a very active place. Shops of every variety lined the walkways with merchants selling their products to anyone who seemed interested. Above the streets in a tall building, an elevator came to a stop letting the occupants off. "Should be right...here." Chase said stopping infront of a door that had 'A-8' painted on the wall next to it. Chase swept his omni-tool over the red colored lock, the lock switched to green and the door slid open.

Inside was a lavish and well kept apartment. "Holy shit." Luke whispered. The place could have easily held six people. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, large living room with gun and armor lockers in the corner next to a medigel dispenser, and a large kitchen that was fully stocked. "Guess working for Cerberus had some perks huh?" said Chase with a wide grin on his face as he surveyed the large living space. Athena and Emily wandered off to explore the place while Luke raided the fridge in the kitchen.

Chase walked to the far side of the living room and stood infront of a large bay window that overlooked the market district. "Awsome view too. Those assholes thought of everything." said Luke standing up next to him. "Yeah." Chase said quietly. His thoughts ran through his mind like a small tornado. He was currently on the Citadel of all places, awaiting the arrival of someone whom he had to protect the galaxy with which could result in his death in the end. _"Never thought it would be easy."_ he thought to himself.

Turning away from the window, the freelancer went down the hallway attatched to living room where the bedrooms were. He caught sight of movement in the room on his left and went in to see Athena and Emily looking through the room excitedly. The room wasn't too special, grey walls with two closets, dressers and a large bed. "Can we have this room?" Athena asked. Chased crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe with a smile, "Sure, I'll have to pick up another bed though."

The two girls exchanged glances then looked back at their guardian, "We're fine with one. We've slept in the same bed before and we're comfortable with that." Athena said smiling. Chase tilted his head, he still found it unnerving that someone as young as her could speak so intellectually. "Okay...But you two should get ready, we're gonna head into the district to get some stuff. At the top of the list is some proper clothes for you." The freelancer moved aside as the two little missles blew right past him. He shook his head chuckling as he followed them.

After coming out of the fifth store they visited, Chase couldn't help but feel good about the happiness he brought to the girls. Athena was now wearing a long sleeve, elogant purple dress that went from the middle of her neck to below her knees with a pair of black shoes. Emily was wearing a similar outfit only it was dark blue in color.

When they had gotten all they needed, Luke had opted to get the stuff back to the apartment while Chase and the girls had agreed to wait for him at the nearby resturant. "What do you guys want to do now?" Chase asked them. "Emily wants to go see the fish in the pet store." Athena said holding the other girls hand. This also was an odd occurance, it seemed that Athena could tell what Emily wanted through skin contact. Chase thought it was good since the younger girl couldn't speak, but it was still odd that the two had such a strong connection.

They began to walk over toward the pet store when Emily pulled on Chase's hand. Turning, he saw her looking across the walkway where a young Quarian was being hastled by a C-Sec officer and a Volus. "This can't be good." Chase said heading over to them.

"I'm telling you I didn't take it!" The Quarian exclaimed to the officer. "Don't believe her. Their kind are known for their thievery!" the Volus said breathing heavily. "And your kind are known for being lard-asses." said Chase as he approached. "This is C-Sec business sir, move along." Chase shot the officer a look, "I'll leave when I damn well feel like it. Now whats the problem?" "This Quarian stole my Chit! Right out from under my nose!" The Volus said pointing at the Quarian. "I didn't steal it! All I did was bump into him when I left the Salarian's shop. Then he ran up yelling that I was a thief."

Chase rounded on the Volus, "I was just at that shop. The shop-keep picked up a chit a little while ago." he said remembering this very incident in his world. The Volus stopped his ranting. "Well...you should arrest her anyway! Her people are nothing but arrogant th-" Chase grabbed the small creature by its face mask and hefted him up to eye level. "Finish that sentence, and you'll regret it." Chase said venomously, "Its prejudice assholes like you that make our universe divided." He threw the small creature onto the ground and fixed the C-Sec with the same glare, "And you should do your job better. I could tell you were taking the Volus's side without even taking in her side of the story. I catch you doing this shit again I'll report your discrimination to your department head."

The Volus got back up and walked away quickly, the C-Sec right behind. Chase gave a sigh, "Guess somethings never change, not matter what dimension your from." He looked over his shoulder and saw the young Quarian sitting on a nearby bench actually talking with Athena and Emily. "Its all taken care of, they won't bother you again." he said walking over. "Thank you, I never thought that leaving on my pilgramige would be this difficult." she said a little down. "Sorry, I guess that not matter what there will always be discrimination in the universe." Chase said sitting down next to her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked after watching Athena and Emily playing together infront of them. "I'm staying at the shelter for the duration of my stay. Until I can get a stable job and support myself until I can head back to the Migrant Fleet." Chase was suddently hit with an idea. "What is your name?" The Quarian gave him an odd look from behind her visor, "Lia'Vael nar Ulany." Chase nodded, "Well Lia I have a proposition for you."

Lia gave a slight nod indicating she was paying attention, "Well you see, Athena and Emily, the two girls you were talking with, I've vowed to look after them. But with my job I have, me and my partner have to leave the Citadel for long periods of time. I don't want to but I need the money to support them. My proposition is; in exchange for free room and board, along with a weekly payment for your assistance. Would you be willing to watch my girls for me when I have to leave?"

The Quarian was silent, Chase couldn't tell if she was thinking about it or not. "I won't force you to, I know your on your right of passage from the fleet and I won't keep you from that. But I thought that you could use a good place to crash and we have plenty of room." Lia gave a sigh, "I...Keelah...I need to think. I haven't run into someone so generous outside the fleet before."

Chase sent some data from his omni-tool to hers, "I sent you the coordinates for my apartment. Take all the time you need." Chase got up and walked off with the girls in tow, giving the Quarian all the space and time she required.

Meeting up with Luke minutes later, Chase explained to the pilot what had transpired. Luke thought it was a great idea to higher a 'nanny' of sorts to keep an eye on the girls. And Chase was a good judge of character so he believed his partner had made a good choice offering the job to the young Quarian.

Later that night. The girls were in bed, Emily snuggled with a stuffed fish Chase had gotten her that day. Out in the living room, Luke sat on an armchair watching a news broadcast on the main vid-screen while Chase laid on the couch reading. In actuality, Chase was just staring at the pages while his mind wandered again. He had came to the full realization of what he had taken on. Not only being trained to help Shepard when the time came, but taking in two children and becoming their parent.

He looked over at the coffee table where a lone datapad laid. The pad was the legal documentation for adoption, he had filled it out and sent the information an hour ago to the main data terminal in the Citadel. He gave a sigh, at nearly 20 years old he had legally adopted a 6 year old Asari child and a 4 year old human child. But deep down he knew full well that he had done the right thing, and he would give those kids a better childhood than he had been given.

A knock at the apartment door drew the freelancer out of his thoughts. Getting up from the couch he opened the door and saw a familiar Quarian standing on the other side with a duffel bag in her hand. "Is...the opprotunity still open?" she asked shyly. Chase smiled and took her bag for her, "Of course. Come on in and I'll show you your room."

Walking into the apartment Luke waved from the chair, "Hay, welcome to the family!" he called. Chase chuckled at his friend's antics, he looked to Lia and smiled again, "Hes right, welcome to the family Lia'Vael nar Ulany." The Quarian girl smiled behind her visor, "Thank you."

**A/N: Off to a good start, but can Chase handle being a parent and fighting to save the universe?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter, I think that everyone was waiting for.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Horizon

Another year came and went, but to Chase it had gone by in a flash. After Lia had moved into the apartment things seemed to fit into a regular routine. Chase and Luke were called on missions every couple of weeks but managed to come back within a few weeks time. It was rough for the girls to get use to the fact that their new 'father' and 'uncle' were gone for so long, but were happy when they came back unharmed.

Being the new father, Chase had managed to enroll both girls in school on the Citadel, even managing to get a special kind of teacher to help Emily since she still wasn't able to talk. Lia was a good addition to the oddly formed family, and she adapted well to living with them and felt as though she had found a real home away from home. And like Chase had promised, every week 2500 credits would be deposited into her personal account along with extra credits to cover grocery shopping while he was away.

All in all life was good for Chase...for the moment.

Chase came out of the shower into his quarters. He and Luke had been sent on a recon mission to survey possable Geth activity. The mission turned out to be a wash so the duo decided to head home. Chase got dressed and went to his desk to write out the report for the councel.

Having finished his report, he caught sight of the lone picture on his desk. The picture showed Chase and the girls on their first day of school; Chase stood behind them wrapping them in a hug and smiling widely while the girls hugged him back also smiling. Luke stood next to them with a goofy grin on his face with his arm wrapped around an awkward looking Lia. The freelancer chuckled, that was roughly a few months after they got to the Citadel, and Lia still felt a little odd to be in their company. But overtime she felt at home with them.

"Uh Chase, you need to come up here." Chase got up and headed to the cockpit, "Whats wrong Luke?" he asked. "This." the pilot said playing a vid. It showed a bunch of buildings and people were running and screaming while a swarm of bugs flew all around them. The people seemed to freeze in mid-step as the insects swarmed over them. Moments later, large humanoid bugs walked on screen and started to gather up the people and put them into pods.

"The Collectors." Chase whispered with a small bit of fear creeping up his spine. "The Collectors? I thought they were a myth?" asked Luke shocked. "Believe me, their real. And their the ones responsible for the disappearences at all the human colonies in the past couple years." Chase said gritting his teeth. "This vid came from Horizon, its about an two hours from where we are." Chase headed for the armory, "Set a course, we'll save as many civilians as we can."

They were in orbit above Horizon two hours later, Chase headed for the cargo hold where his small drop ship waited. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Fighting the Collectors alone? Suicide. But he couldn't leave all of those innocent people to be taken. And he knew full well that Shepard and his crew must know the situation on Horizon too and would be there soon, so he would only be alone for a little while...hopefully.

"Are you absoultly sure about this?" asked Luke. "Not at all, but I need to do this." Chase replied thowing on his helmet and jumping into the small ship. "Launch me partner." Luke threw the switch and the small ship was fired out of the cargo bay toward the planet's surface. Chase used the small moment of piece to go through his weapons, his usual auto-sniper, two SMGs, a pistol, and for extra kick a grenade launcher.

After checking his weapons he leaned back and took a deep breath to clear his mind. The drop ship shook before it landed safely on a small building on the outside of the settlement. Poping the canopy, Chase got out with his sniper rifle sweeping left and right. Seeing no enemies he radioed Luke, "No hostiles yet. You have anything Luke?" 'Nothing yet, but I am getting heat signatures coming from a building roughly a click West of your position.' "Gotcha, heading there now. Keep me updated."

Jumping off the roof, the freelancer crouched behind a metal crate before surveying the area again. _"Still no Collectors, did they not see me come down from orbit?"_ Getting out from behind his cover, Chase headed for the top of the hill in front of him. And paused at the sight infront of him.

In the distance, the Collector's ship was on the ground like a evil obalisk from hell. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he headed farther into the colony. _"Worry about the massive ship later."_ He went into an empty building for cover and looked out the window and got his first sight of them. There were three Collectors and a Husk 100 yards from him. Crouching down, he used the window sill as a brace for the rifles barrel and peered down the sights.

Picking his shots carefully, he squeezed the trigger. The Collector in the middle went down first. Before the others could respond the one on the right fell next. The last one caught sight of where the shots were coming from, but its head exploded before it could call for backup. The Husk had whirled around and started to ran at him screaming when Chase took it out before it got too close.

Reloading he went to leave the building when a beam sizzled through the air and hit his shields. Chase threw himself back so that his shield could recover, on the rooftop across the courtyard a lone Collector stood with its particle cannon searching for him. Chase clutched his rifle and gauged his chances, peering out of the doorway he aimed high and fired three shots. The first knocked the Collector's weapon aside, the second knocked it back a step, the last one dropped it for good.

Chase stood up and slowly leaned out of the doorway, no more enemies. He moved from the building and continued West. "Luke, I just got out of fighting a few of the buggy bastards. Can you see anymore?" 'Their all over the place. Keep your eyes open at all times man.'

The freelancer rounded the next corner and came face to face with six Collectors who were all aiming their weapons at him. "Shit. Could this get any worse." Suddently one of the Collectors levitated and started to pulse orange, a deep voice soon followed. **"Assuming Control!"** "Ah fuck."

In orbit above Horizon, the _Normandy_ came into view. "Yo Shepard, we made it." said Joker. Commander John Shepard approached the cockpit, "Good, I'll assemble a team to head to the surface immediately. Hopefully we can rescue the colonists before they are taken." EDI suddently appeared on her post, "Commander, there is another vessel also in orbit above the planet."

The vid screen came on showing the smaller ship. "That looks like a miniature _Normandy_ Commander." said Joker. Shepard hit the com button on the console, "This is Commander Shepard of the _Normandy_ identify yourself." 'This is Luke, pilot of the _Shadow_. Man, its good to see a little backup.' "What are you doing out here Luke?" asked the Commander. 'Me and my partner were on our way back from a recon mission when we got a video feed of what was going on down on Horizon.' Luke sent the same vid to the _Normandy_ and the crew watched.

"Where is your partner now?" asked Shepard. 'He...went to the surface. Alone.' "Thats suicide!" exclaimed Joker. 'Yeah, well Wraith ain't one for letting the innocent suffer. He sent a message back a few minutes ago saying he was in a firefight with the Collectors.' "Contact him if you can, and let him know helps on the way." Shepard said turning toward the back of the ship. "Commander." EDI said stopping him. "I did a background check on the _Shadow_ and this Wraith. Evidentally Wraith is a high ranking freelancer, his missions have been well known in several systems, and the biggest mercenary factions consider him a threat. As do the Geth."

The Commander thought over the AI's words, "If hes fighting the Collectors to help the colonists, hes an ally. And we'll help him if we can." he said before turning to Joker. "Hail the _Shadow_ and have it dock with the _Normandy_. We'll need to stick together on this." Joker gave a nod while Shepard went to gather his team.

Chase ducked down as another shot fired over head. 'Chase. The _Normandy _arrived a little while ago. Commander Shepard is coming down with a team and their ships pilot is requesting I dock.' "Thanks for the heads up partner. Dock with the _Normandy_ and wait for me there." 'Gotcha man, stay alive down there.' Another particle beam cut through the air to his right. The freelancer leaned out and fired a blast of biotic energy sending two of the Collectors slamming into a nearby wall.

The single glowing Collector threw a volley of fireballs at him. **"You are a threat. You will be terminated."** "I dare you to try fuck-face!" Chase yelled back. He leaned out and emptied the remainder of his thermal clip into the Collector but only managed to drop its shield. Pulling back and taking out his SMGs. _"Four left."_ He lept out of cover coated in a biotic barrier and opened fire. Two Collectors fell in the assault as the barrier gave out and Chase's shield started to drop fast. Using a good amount of strength, he jumped ontop of a metal create and threw himself into the air slamming both of his feet into the last normal Collector's face.

Acting quick he spun and brought his other foot up and caught the possessed Collector in the chest making it stagger before emptying both his machine pistols into it. The humanoid fell back with the glow fadding, **"This vessel is weak."** the glow vanished all together. "Fucking coward. We'll meet again Harbinger." Chase spat at the dead body.

The freelancer took off from there, trying as best he could to avoid any further confrontations. Minutes passed, and he now stood infront of a set of blast doors. Activating his omni-tool, he hacked the door open and went inside weapons at the ready.

The room beyond looked like a storage room full of various food and medical supplies. Chase closed and locked the door behind him. "Hello? Anyone here?" There was movement in the corner. "I'm not with the Collectors." A shadow stood up, then another, then Chase could make out what looked like 20 people mostly women and children crammed in the small place. One of only three men in the room came forward with an assault rifle in hand. "Who are you?" he asked.

"The names Wraith. I came to help." Chase replied with his hands raised as a sign of good faith. "I've heard of you." one of the women said holding her three year old son. "Your the one that freed Roken a year back, my sisters from there." Chase nodded. "I am. Look, the situation out there is pretty bad. The Collectors have already taken most of your people." "Is there anything you can do?" asked one of the other women desperately. "I'm sorry. I'm just one man against an army. But I will do what I can for them."

One of the other men sat at a computer terminal and cursed, "Shit! We got Husks coming at us. And some of those big ones too. They'll breakdown the door!" Chase reloaded his rifle, "Not while I'm here. Lock the door behind me, and I'll keep them away." He pulled up his omni-tool and hit a switch, "I activated a beacon. Any Alliance vessel that comes by will find you. And when the Collectors are driven off I'll contact the Citadel personally."

Chase turned to leave when the first man he talked to spoke up, "The colony has a defense system that was knocked offline. If you can get it to work those bugs won't stand a chance." Chase nodded at him and left the room. When he heard the lock set behind him he got ready for a fight.

The first group of Husks came and were put down with sniper fire. More came forcing him to switch to his machine pistols. One got close enough to swip at him, but Chase managed to roundhouse kick it in the head. Seeing another wave round a corner, the freelancer fired off a wave of biotic energy sending them flying. Three more came with low moans coming from their synthetic throats, behind them skulked two large Husks Chase knew were called Scions.

While the Husks came at him, the Scions opened fire with their biotic guns. Chase had to throw himself aside as the blasts hit his cover blowing it top pieces. A Husk grabbed him from behind but he grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder and kicking its head with a sickening crack. Turning around he was struck with a blast and was sent crashing into a wall with his shields completely drained.

Spitting a little blood out, he pulled the grenade launcher off his back not taking anymore chances. He fired several of the explosive shells at the first Scion, making it shudder with each hit. Running out of shots he followed up with a few blasts of energy, the overgrown Husk fell face down on the ground with a thud. The second Scion was oblivious to its partner falling over dead and continued its assault.

Chase reloaded the grenade launcher and switched to his sniper rifle, using a combination of well placed shots and biotic blasts the Scion joined the others on the ground dead.

Finally able to take a breath, the freelancer checked his ammo supply. He had only a couple of thermal clips for each weapon, and his grenade launcher was down to its last clip. "Gotta make them last." he said to himself jogging off to where he knew the defense system relay was located. He came to a stop next to a small garage where he saw what looked like an ATV parked. Tilting his head he went into the garage and inspected the vehicle.

It wasn't damaged, had a full tank of gas, and the keys were in the ignition. Chase smiled under his helmet, this would make things go a lot faster.

Shepard cursed and ducked behind cover. Him and his team had been on the surface for no more than 20 minutes and they were constantly under attack by the Collectors. Thanks to the mechanic they met up with a little while ago they had found a way to turn on the colony's defense systems, the problem was the Collectors were doing all in their power to stop them. "EDI, how mush longer!" he called thorugh his com while firing on a nearby Collector.

"Just a few more minutes commander." came the reply. Next to Shepard, Garrus unloaded the rest of his battle rifle into a Husk that ran at them. Tali was a few feet away with her drone picking off what she could. One of the Collectors was glowing and fired fireballs from its hands, **"You will know fear Shepard."** it said in its usual monotone voice. "I hope you've got a good plan Shepard." Garrus said reloading. The Commander gritted his teeth and resumed firing.

It was then both sides heard an engine running very loudly. Over by a building, a small ATV flew over a barricade and hit the dirt sending debris flying everywhere. The figure on the vehicle gunned the engine and ran down a group of Collectors that was right in front of him. **"Kill him."** said Harbinger as the rest of the Collectors opend fire on him.

Shepard and his team used the distraction to open up on all the Collectors as they attempted to hit the one on the bike while he swirved and spun all over the courtyard.

One the bike, Chase revved the engine again and flew at the Collectors while covering himself and the vehicle in a biotic barrier. He pulled his SMGs and fired on both sides killing the enemies while he drove past them. Spinning around, the freelancer charged at Harbinger, swirving around each blast that was fired at him.

The possessed Collector was hit, being caught on the front of it. Chase pulled out his pistol and pressed it to the creatures temple, "You keep comin, I'll keep killin ya." he said pulling the trigger. The body slipped off the bike and Chase spun again and sped toward the main platform where Shepard and his team finished the last of the Collectors.

Drifting to a stop he looked at the surprised team, "Whats up?" he asked casually. "I take it your Wraith?" asked Shepard. "The one and only. And I take it your Shepard." Chase replied playing ignorance. "I'd love to continue the introductions but we got more company." Over by the farthest wall, a large crab-like Husk lept into the air and hit the ground. In its mouth looked to be the heads of over a dozen human Husks.

Chase gunned the engine and sped toward the large Husk. Said creature brought up a barrier and fired a beam from the top of its head. The freelancer swirved around the attack with ease and pulled out his grenade launcher. Behind him, he heard Shepard and the others open fire on the creature slowly depleating its shield. Chase emptied half the grenades into the Husk dropping the barrier completely.

The Husk had managed to jump into the air and hover above them while it tryed to get its barrier back. "Oh no you don't!" Chase spun around and sped toward a ramp and launched himself into the air straight at the creature. The Husk went to fire its weapon, but Chase lept from the ATV just as it slammed into the oversized synthetic exploding on contact and driving it into the ground.

The freelancer landed on his feet and looked at the wreckage of the bike. The was a blast, and the wreckage was thrown aside as the damaged Husk attempted to stand. Chase took his grenade launcher and emptied the rest of it. On his left and right he saw more muzzle flashes and gunfire as the creature was continuously pelted.

When all clips ran dry, the Husk was no longer moving. Chase put the empty launcher on his back and turned to Shepard. "Thanks for the help." Chase shrugged, "Its what I do. And I'm the best at what I do." All around them, the cannons on the top of the walls started to glow. 'Commander, the colony defense system is online.' said EDI. The heavy cannons fired at the Collector ship, explosions could be seen as chunks were blown off of the hull.

The engines of the ship suddently kicked on and the carrier started to fly to the atmosphere. "Thats right assholes, run! But your time will come soon enough!" Chase yelled to the wind. "No!" The group turned to see a lone man running at them, "Half the colonys in there! Can't you do something!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry. But we don't have the firepower to stop them." said Shepard.

"This is bullshit! Who the hell are you anyway?" "Commander John Shepard, the first human Specture and the savior of the Citadel." said a new voice. Behind the man stood Ashley Williams, one of Shepard's original crew. The other man shook his head and stomped off while Shepard went to talk with Ashley.

"So, Wraith, those were some nice moves back there." Garrus said. "I kinda make it up as I go. It seems to work out in the end." Chase replied. "We really owe you our thanks." said Tali. "Its nothing, I couldn't stand by and let those people be taken. Even if I was outnumbered and outgunned." "Still, you held your own pretty well." said Garrus. "I've had years of experience." The freelancer said depolarizing his faceplate.

Shapard came back over a few minutes later looking anything but pleased, "I take it that didn't go well huh?" said Chase. Shepard shook his head before he looked at the freelancer, "We need to talk." Chase nodded, "I agree. Since you had my partner dock with your ship I say we discuss there. But before we do, there are survivors in a storage shed on the other side of the area." Shepard gave a nod, "We'll send word and have them taken care of." Without another word the group headed for the _Normandy_ shuttle.

**A/N: Chase finally caught up with Shepard and his crew. Now the fun can really begin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For what you may see, this fic is mostly from my OC's point of view, and there will be spoilers later on so be aware.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Welcome to the Crew

A sigh escaped Chase's lips as he and Luke sat in the briefing room of the _Normandy_. Shepard, along with Garrus, Tali, Miranda, Jack, Jacob, Grunt and Joker stood on the other side of the room. "Soooo, other than stand there and stare at us. What did you want to talk about?" The freelancer asked.

EDI suddently appeared on the conference table. "I finished the background check. Chase Walker. AKA Wraith. Considered an S-class freelancer. Abilities: Strong biotic capabilities, excellent stealth skills, above average accuracy with sniper rifle and hand weapons. First known mission: Freeing the colony world Roken from Blue Sun control. Considered on the top 3 most wanted lists for the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. He also has a kill on sight order from the Geth. Yet he is considered a kindred spirit by many colonists."

Everyone looked shocked, "You forgot about my stunning personality and skills with a guitar." Chase said smirking.

"Luke Matthews. Considered an A-class freelancer because of his partnership with Wraith. Abilities: Very skilled in piloting and above average accuracy with any assault weapon. The rest of his statistics are the same as Wraith's." Luke shrugged, "Could have been better."

"So your guns for higher." said Jacob. "Kind of. But we do so much more than that. In fact we've made a good career out of it" said Luke. "You kill people for money, not much of a career." said the dark skinned man. "Correction, we kill bad people for money." said Chase, "Why do you think all the mercs and Geth hate us so much? We kick their asses everytime they try to cause trouble, and we save people in the process."

Chase looked to each of them, "And since you all have such a good dossier on me, I can safely tell you all about each one of you...in great detail." "Really? I'm not so sure." Miranda said Skeptically. Chase rolled his shoulders and looked at Shepard taking a deep breath;

"Commander John Shepard, first human Specture elected by the Citadel councel. Sole survivor of his platoon from a Thresher Maw attack early in his military career. Fought and defeated the Geth, the rogue Specture Saren, and the Reaper Soverign two years ago saving the Citadel in the process, but losing the councel as collateral. Died saving his crew when the first _Normandy_ came under attack by the Collectors. Recently brought back to life by Cerberus through the Lazarus Project. Now on a suicide mission to go beyond the Omega-4 Relay, where no ship has ever returned, to stop the Collectors once and for all."

Chase came to a stop taking another deep breath. Everyone's eyes were wide and their mouths unhinged, even Luke. "I like this guy." said Jack. "How the hell do you know all this?" asked Miranda. Chase smirked, "I have my ways. Lets just leave it at that."

Shepard steped forward, "Your well informed, and your skilled, both are good qualities." Chase held up his hand, "Shep if your gonna ask me to be on your crew. You don't even have to say it." He looked at the Commander seriously, "I'm in." Shepard smirked, "Good. How bout you Luke?" said pilot shrugged, "What the hell, whats the worse that can happen?" "Death." Chase said. Shepard shook the two mens hands, "Welcome aboard."

"I gotta quick question, what about our ship?" asked Luke. Joker stepped in there, "Its odd, but it looks as though the _Shadow_ was meant to dock with the _Normandy_. It fits on the underside with no trouble at all." "Well, with that all settled...wheres the mess hall I'm starvin." Chase said grinning. "I'll show you guys around. Everyone dismissed." said Shepard leaving the room with everyone following.

Chase walked out last but someone caught his arm. "You may have won Shepard over, but I still don't trust you." said Miranda. Chase shrugged the arm off, "Then its a good thing this ain't your ship." he growled back. "I'm not in this for Cerberus, I'm in it to save every living thing in the galaxy. So fuck off." He walked away without looking back.

After getting a good intoduction of the ship and everyone's stations. The two partner freelancers sat at a table in the small mess hall eatting a somewhat decent meal while Jack and Garrus joined them talking about past missions. "Your kidding! You got that guy to shit his pants!" Jack said laughing her ass off. "Yeah, held him upsidedown with by biotics and shook him around." Chase said around a mouthful of food. "Had to have been a newbie man I'm tellin ya." said Luke. Even Garrus was chuckling a little bit, "You humans and your scare tactics."

Luke went to take a drink when his eyes caught something in his peripheral vision, Chase followed his sight. A familiar woman stepped into the room. From memory, he knew who it was right off the grinned at his friend, "Ohhh, got the hots for someone already huh?" Luke punched Chase in the arm. Garrus looked as well, "Thats Yeoman Chambers, the Commander's assistant." he said calmly. "Hyperactive little pixie." Jack scoffed.

Before they could continue the conversation, the woman in question stood next to their table. "Hi, I'm suppose to go over a few reports with the new guys." Garrus and Jack took that opprotunity to leave. Chase stood up, "I'd love to, but I gotta check on some things so Luke here will have to do it for the both of us." Walking behind the young red head, Chase flashed Luke two thumbs up.

The freelancer headed to the elevator and jumped inside right before it started to go down. "Headed for engineering?" Chase turned and saw Jack leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Nah, gonna get a few things from the _Shadow_." he replied standing next to the ex-convict. The ride down was quiet, and Chase cast a glance at the woman next to him. In the real world, Chase had thought Jack was pretty cool. A woman who could basically obliterate a whole prison ship from the inside out was to be respected and feared on a good level.

He looked a little closer at the tattoos that covered her upper half, and couldn't help but stare. Dispite the tough exterior, bad past, and the ability to rip you in half, Jack was a pretty good looking woman in her own right. "What you staring at piss-ant?" Chase looked up and saw Jack leering back at him. "I like your tats, they tell a lot about you."

Jack scoffed, "Right, like you could tell anything about me." The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. Chase walked out first, but not before whispering, "Pragia." He headed down toward the cargo hold not seeing the stunned look on Jack's face.

Joker had been right, the _Shadow_ fit into the small alcove on the underside of the _Normandy_ with ease without hindering the _Normandy_'s flight capabilities. Chase walked into his quarters and started to pack his things into a duffelbag, if he was joining Shepard's crew, he was going to find a place to sleep on the _Normandy_. The was no telling what the _Shadow _could be used for and he might need some of his equipment on the other ship.

Chase was putting a couple of datapads in the bag when he heard the door open, and he had a feeling who it was. "How the fuck do you know about Pragia!" The freelancer turned and faced Jack who had a small amount of energy covering her form. "I wasn't kidding when I said I knew a lot about the people on the _Normandy_. And your past...I'm sorry." The energy around Jack got a little stronger, "I don't want your fucking pitty!" "Wasn't giving it." Chase said back, "I mearly sympathise. Someone like you would never take pity or handouts. Your too strong for that."

Jack powered down a little bit. Chase sat on his bed, "I kinda know what its like, you know, to have a shitty life. Not even remotely as bad as yours, but I know enough to understand on some level." The other biotic powered down completely and relaxed, "How bad was yours?" she asked casually. Chase shrugged, "Dear old dad was a drunken bastard. Beat me and my mom on a constant basis. Mom got sick of it and left, but she couldn't take me with her, so I had to suffer more until I managed to leave."

The ex-con leaned against the wall, "You were right, Its not even close to mine. But its still hell, on a small degree." Chase chuckled, "Yeah." They fell into silence, Jack had taken the time to survey the room and caught sight of the picture on Chase's desk. She picked it up and looked it over, "I recognize you and red, whos the bucket head and the brats?" Chase gave a small smile, "The girls...are my kids." Jack shot the freelancer a wide eyed look.

Chase sighed, "I was on a mission on Omega to stop Blood Pack slavers one year ago. I killed them all and found those two in a shipping crate, ready to be sold...I couldn't leave them there." He motioned to the scars on his face, "Got these from a Vorcha, a small price for my good nature. But one I was willing to pay. I adopted them when I got to the Citadel. Thats where I met Lia, the Quarian in the picture. She was having trouble finding work so I hired her as a nanny to look after the girls when I'm not there." Silence fell between them again until Jack broke it, "That takes balls. Killing assholes across the galaxy and raising two brats at the same time." Chase chuckled, "Thats parenting...sort of." Jack laughed too.

Jack handed the picture to Chase, "I'll leave your pussy ass alone, see ya around." She turned to leave, "Jack." Chase said stopping her, "If you ever need someone to talk to, whenever you feel like it, I'll be there to listen." She said nothing, but seemed to understand him before leaving him on his own.

The _Normandy_ came out of the Mass Relay and headed toward the Citadel. At the galaxy map in the CIC, Commander Shepard headed toward the armory to suit up. "Yo Shep!" Shepard turned in time to see Chase run up to him. "Something you need Chase?" "Yeah actually. I have some business to take care of myself on the Citadel. Mind if I tag along?" The Commander tilted his head, "Sure. I just have a meeting with a friend of mine and the councel. So we would be able to take care of whatever you need to take care of." Chase grinned, "Thanks boss."

Joker pulled the ship into the docking port and the airlock opened. Shepard came out first, followed by Garrus, Miranda, and finaly Chase. "We'll head off to talk to Anderson and the councel first. Chase, you think you can handle what ever you need to on your own?" asked Shepard. Chase gave a nod. "Alright, we'll catch up to you later." Chase hit a few buttons on his omni-tool, "I sent you the coordinates of where I will be. See ya soon." he said walking off.

"What do you think he has to do?" asked Garrus. "I don't know. But from the way he sounded it was important." replied the Commander. "What could a high ranking freelancer need to do of such great importance here?" wondered Miranda outloud.

Chase walked through the door of his apartment and immediately was tackled by two blurs. "Daddy! Welcome home." said Athena grinning from ear to ear. Emily hugged him so tight that he was sure he heard his armor creak a little. "It feels good to be home." Chase said standing up. "Chase, its good to see your well." said Lia coming out of the kitchen. "You to Lia." the freelancer noticed the odd way she was wringing her hands, an easy sign that she was either nervious or hiding something.

"Girls, I need to talk to Lia alone can you give us a minute?" Athena nodded before taking Emily by the hand and heading off to their room. "Whats wrong?" he asked the Quarian. Lia looked as though she was going to lie, but caught the look in Chase's eyes. She sighed, "My...pilgramige has come to an end. I...I must return to the Migrant Fleet." Chase didn't look surprised, "I figured as much." he smiled, "You shouldn't be upset, I knew this might happen eventually."

Lia looked at him thankfully, "Thank you for understanding, and what you have done for me. But...what will you do about the children?" Chase gave a sigh, "I have an idea, but the problem is getting my new boss to let me go through with my idea."

Shepard and company were on their way to Chase's location. After their meeting with Anderson and the councel turned out nothing of use, they decided to get back out and locate the rest of the people they were going to recruit. They didn't get far, as they saw the freelancer coming toward them with a Quarian on one side, and two little girls on the other, one Asari and one human. "Hay Shep, I got a bit of a situation." Chase said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whats wrong?" the Commander asked eyeing his small escort. "Well...Athena and Emily here." he said motioning toward the girls, "Are my adopted daughters. And Lia," he motioned to the Quarian on his other side, "Was hired by me to watch them while I was out doing missions. The thing now is, Lia's pilgramige has come to an end and she has to return to the Migrant Fleet. And I have no one to watch the girls."

Shepard had a good feeling where this was going, "Chase, are you going to ask me what I think you are going to ask me?" Chase sighed, "I got no other choice Shepard. I don't have many allies that aren't being tracked by mercs. And I can't leave them to fend for themselves." The freelancer held the two girls who hugged his legs. Shepard stood thinking hard to himself. "Shepard? You can't honestly be considering this?" Miranda asked beyond shocked.

"You know how dangerous this could be for them?" asked Garrus to Chase. "Wouldn't be no different then leaving them to fend for themselves...which I wouldn't do ever." Chase said strongly. Shepard looked hard into the freelancer's eyes. "Shepard, at least on the ship they'll be protected. Its better than any other place right now." The Commander looked from him to the two girls, "Do you two know what your father has to do?" he asked them kindly.

"Hes going to help you fight the Reapers, he told us everything." Athena said looking up at him. Shepard looked to Emily, "She can't speak." said Athena, "But she also knows." The Commander looked to Chase as he came to a decision.

**A/N: Alright, the rest of my fic depends on you guys cuz this is a Paragon/Renegade choice like in the game. And remember, the choice will ultimately tell not only how the story will turn out, but also how Chase's additude toward the Commander will be.**

**Paragon: "They can come along, but you'll have to look after them and keep them out of trouble."**

**Renegade: "The brats can't come on my ship. This is a suicide mission, not a daycare."**

**(Send your answers via Review)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The people have spoken! And heres the continuation of my fic.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Aboard Normandy

Chase watched the _Shadow_ detatch from the _Normandy_ from the starboard side obervation deck, a place that he had taken up as his residence on the _Normandy_. The smaller vessel then activated its thrusters and vanished amongst the stars. Luke was more than happy to take Lia back to the Migrant Fleet, saying he'd meet up with the _Normandy _after Lia was safely back with her people.

He turned and surveyed the room, in one of the corners next to a desk was his bed. On the other side was another bed set just for the other occupants staying with him. The door to the room slid open and said residents came in. "How did everything go with the doctor?" he asked them.

Athena smiled, as did Emily, "Dr. Chakwas was very nice, she said we could go visit her anytime." Chase smiled, "Thats good. Now you two know the rules on this ship right?" Athena started to tick them off on her azure fingers, "Stay out of trouble, stay out of everyones way, if theres trouble hide and wait for someone to find us, and make sure our school works done and sent in." Chase's smile widened, "Good."

EDI appeared on a nearby port, "Wraith, the Commander and XO Lawson want to speak with you in the briefing room." "I'm on it EDI." he said before looking at the girls, "I'll be back. Be good." the girls nodded at him before he left the observation room.

Like EDI had said, the Commander and his second in command were waiting for him. "They settling in okay?" asked Shepard. "Yeah, they've been on ships before so it doesn't take long for them." the freelancer replied. "How did you come across those two?" asked Miranda bluntly. Chase explained how he came across his two daughters a year ago, and how he had gone about raising them since their rescue. The Commander had been leaning against the wall while Miranda sat in a nearby chair. "Well, thats a lot for a young freelancer to take in." Shepard commented.

Chase shrugged, "I've done alright for myself so far, and being a parent has given me something to fight for." He looked directly at the Commander, "Thanks for letting them aboard. Believe me, when I can find a safe enough place for them before we hit the Omega-4 Relay we can drop them off and I'll pick them up after where done." "If we survive." said Miranda. Chase shot her a look, "I got faith in us all Lawson. Maybe you should too."

Shepard jumped in before a full scale fight could break out. "It wasn't a problem Chase, but make sure they don't get somewhere their not suppose to." Chase smirked, "Believe me, Athena is very intelligent for her age, and Emily never causes trouble." Shepard nodded, "Thats all I need from you Chase, dismissed." Chase smirked and gave a half-hearted salute before he left the room. "Be nice to him Miranda." Shepard said heading for the door also.

"I don't fully trust him Shepard." she replied. The Commander looked at her, "Whats there not to trust? He uses his abilities to save people, he threw himself at the Collectors not caring about what might happen to him, and hes a father to two orphans. To me, thats more than enough to convince me." He left his second in command to her thoughts to plot their next destination.

Chase headed up to the cockpit of the to chat with Joker, having been familiarised with everyone on the _Normandy_ the pilot he had yet to talk to. Reaching his destination, the freelancer saw something unexpected. Joker was in his seat, turned to the left, talking with Athena who was sitting on EDI's port. Athena looked up at him smiling, "Hay dad." Joker looked as well, "Hay man, how you enjoying my baby?" Chase tilted his head, "I though this was Shepard's ship?"

Joker chuckled, "Just a technicallity." Chase shook his head and looked at his Asari daughter, "What are you doing up here Athena?" She shrugged, "Just talking with mister Joker. Hes funny." EDI popped up next to her, "I have yet to see Mr. Moreau's humor." Joker hit a switch and the AI vanished. "Plus, Athena's better to talk to than her. Even for a kid." he said smiling. Shaking his head again, Chase turned to leave when he thought of something, "Athena, if your here...wheres Emily?"

On the lower decks of the ship, Jack set another datapad aside. She was glad that Shepard had given her full access to the Cerberus database to look for what she needed. But she was still having a little trouble trying to figure out a few things. She laid back in her cot with her hands behind her head, the Commander hadn't taken her on any missions in a while, hopefully that would change soon, she was getting a familiar itch to kill something.

Suddently she heard a sound coming from close by. She lept up from her cot with energy surrounding her, "Who the fucks there! Come out now!" She scanned around but found nothing. "I know you fuckers are there." she seethed. Then she saw it. Behind a large pipe, a small head of dirty blonde hair popped out for a second before disappearing behind it again. Jack stood up to her full height, "If you come out, I promise it won't hurt...too much."

The head popped out again, then the rest of the body slowly followed. Jack's energy vanished instantly as she was stunned. A little girl, hugging a stuffed fish close to her chest as she slowly took a few steps toward her, stopping about six feet from her. Jack looked the girl over a second sensing deja'vu. Then she remembered the picture she saw in Chase's room on the _Shadow_. "Your Chase's daughter right?" she asked. The girl looked at her with soft brown eyes and gave a shy nod.

"Do you have a name?" the convict recieved another nod. Jack rolled her eyes not getting much of an answer, "Are you going to tell me?" The girl looked sad, she pointed at her throat and shook her head. It hit the older woman then, the child couldn't speak. The girl looked down at her feet and picked up a blank datapad and started to click a few buttons. A moment later she walked forward and handed the device to Jack who took it and read it.

**Emily**. Was displayed on the screen. "Okay, your names Emily." Emily nodded. Jack sat back down on her cot and sighed, "What are you doing all the way down here kid?" Emily took the datapad back and clicked the buttons again before handing it back. **Exploring**. Jack let a chuckle escape her lips, "Sounds like fun, don't get lost." she said thinking the girl would wonder off. Instead, the little girl hopped up onto her cot and crawled up next to her.

This surprised Jack more than anything else. Emily started pushing buttons on the datapad again. **Your skin is pretty, lots of colors**. The convict shook her head smirking, "If you say so kid." she said picking up a pistol and went about cleaning it. The only sound that came from the room was the hum of the many machines around them. Jack looked from her cleaning to Emily who was watching her silently, her innocent eyes locked on the pistol in Jack's hand.

Jack felt a little odd. She had never been in the company of children for such a long period. And anytime she was around them she had flashbacks of the pure hell that her childhood had been. In a way she felt...jealous. Those kids had good lives where she got the shit end of the stick.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt tapping on her leg. Emily was poking her and holding up the datapad. **You look sad**. Jack let out a humorless chuckle, "Guess you could say that I am, but its nothing a little thing like you should worry about." Emily tilted her head and typed again. **Why? Did bad men hurt you?** For a little kid, she was surprisingly literate. "Kind of." she replied. Emily had a sad look on her face. **Bad men hurt me too. Took my mommy and daddy away. Then tryed to sell me to more bad men.** she typed down.

As Jack read the words, she felt a small shudder go through her. _"What did this kid go through?"_ She saw Emily continue to type, **But, then I met Athena, and she made me feel better. Then our new daddy came and saved us. He gave us names, and said we could live with him. Hes very strong and nice, and he makes me and Athena happy.** Jack remembered the story Chase told her on how he rescued the girls and adopted them, and she couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

Emily gave a soft yawn, she typed a little more before setting the datapad aside and curling up with her fish into the convicts side. Jack couldn't believe it, she was a stone cold, bitch from hell felon and the most powerful human biotic in existance. And here was a little girl cuddling into her side with no fear at all. _"Kids got guts...or shes too young to understand how dangerous I am."_

The sound of footsteps on the stairs drew her attention and she saw Chase enter her little 'room', "Jack have you seen...oh there she is. Sorry about that. Emilys the little explorer in the family." he said rubbing the back of his head. Jack smirked a little, "Its fine, the kids good company actually." Chase smiled back, "That she is." he said reaching down and scooping the girl into his arms. "Why can't she speak." Jack whispered, but the freelancer was able to catch it.

Chase sighed, "From what Athena told me. Emily saw her parents get killed by the Blood Pack. The doc says that the stress and emotional trauma from that effected her ability to speak." He said it so softly she almost didn't hear it. Jack made a note in the back of her mind to rip any Blood Pack mercs to shreds if they crossed paths with them. Chase gave Jack a small smile, "Take care Jack, and thanks for keeping an eye on her." The young parent left with the little girl snoozing away.

Jack leaned back against the bulkhead next to her cot and let out a deep breath. Something about that kid brought out a small part of her she thought lost. She shook her head getting rid of the thoughts, "Gotta get out of here. I'm going bat-shit." She went back to cleaning her gun, when she noticed the datapad Emily had been typing on. She picked it up, there was a new line written. **I just wish we had a mommy. That way daddy can be happy too.**

**A/N: Seems the girls are making an impression on the crew, looks like Shepard made the right choice. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Log Entry

_Chase Walker (Wraith)_

_Log Number: 67_

_Subject: Just another day_

_Its been a week, and things have changed since meeting Shepard and the crew of the Normandy. Everything is just how I remembered it from the game, even the Commander's additude toward how things get done. The crew seem pretty well having me and the girls around, except Miranda, but I'm sure given time the Cerberus lackey will warm up to me. _

_I heard back from Luke earlier. He and Lia had come out of the Mass Relay and were about three days from linking up with the Migrant Fleet. I told them to becareful and look out for each other. _

_The girls have done pretty well being on the ship. The crew is happy to have them around, according to Kelly they have given the other crew members a little joy while they work. But mostly I see them with doctor Chakwas, Joker, and even the Commander on occasion. But one point in particular that I find a little perculiar. Emily, I often find her sitting in the bowls of the ship with Jack. _

_I thought nothing of it at first, been then I noticed my youngest daughter hanging out more and more with my fellow biotic. Another thing that strikes me as odd is that Jack doesn't seem to mind. Hell I have even seen her smile once or twice with Emily around. I guess its a good thing, maybe Emily can help break Jack out of the hard shell that she built around herself._

_On the subject of Jack, I've also been hanging around her a little. Sometimes we'll talk in the mess hall about past missions and our skills with biotics. And she seems a little interested in what I could be capable of in a combat situation. We scheduled a little biotic 'duel' of sorts when we have the spare time._

_I find myself thinking everytime I write, why do I even write these logs? I guess I have two reasons. The first is that I need to relieve stress, and there are only three ways for me to do that; playing guitar, writing, and fighting, guess I settled for writing...for now. The other reason is...I think its my way of holding onto the real world where I came from. I know its unhealthy, and that now this world is just as real as the world I came from, but something keeps bringing me back to where I came from._

_Granted, I couldn't care less about the fucking asshole that was my father. But still, I had some plans with my old life, and often wondered if I made the right choise coming to this universe..._

Chase paused in his writing. His omni-tool glowed in the faint light as 'Last Breath' by Creed played in the silent room. He had been lucky to integrate his ipod with his omni-tool on such a perfect level, but he was happy that he had, less the device run out of power perminently. And Chase loved to listen to music when he was on his down time.

He looked across the room at the other bed seeing Athena and Emily curled under the blankets sleeping peacefully. He remembered the words he wrote in his latest journal log and smiled before going back to it.

_But in the end, I wouldn't change any of it. My old life is over, its time I started living my new life to the fullest, just like Luke had said._

_End Log_

He pushed away from his personal terminal and turned off his omni-tool before heading to bed. They would be reaching Illium soon and he would need the rest for the next few missions.

**A/N: A short chapter, but I thought that I should cover whats going on inside Chase's head at this point. There might be more logs like this in the future, but I haven't decided where to place them yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm really liking your reviews guys. Keep them coming if you have any ideas for me.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Illium

Everyone was in the mess hall when Joker had said over the intercom that they had arrived at Illium and were in the process of docking. Shepard had told the crew that they were going in to enlist the help of an Asari Justicar and a well known Drell assassin, using the assistance of an old friend.

Chase knew what to expect from their little trip, and wasn't surprised when Shepard had chosen Tali and Garrus to meet with Liara to find the Justicar. The freelancer didn't mind, he would spend the spare time reading and watching his girls.

Miranda however, was having a rough time. She had gotten intel that her genetic-twin sister had been discovered by her father, who had in turn hired Eclipse mercs to track her down. Time was of the essance, and she couldn't wait for Shepard to get back to allow the small mission. So, using her authoirty as second in command she set out to find assistance.

Mordin was busy in the lab, Jacob had set out to aquire weapon enhancements for the armory, Jack and Grunt were loose cannons for such a delicate situation, and Tali and Garrus had left with Shepard. This left her only one remaining option. And she found that option in the mess hall with his daughters. "Wraith." she said using his freelancer name. Chase looked up at her, "Something wrong Mrianda." The usually cold XO felt a little offset, she was about to ask for assistance from someone she had treated with distain.

"I need you for a mission." she said sternly. Chase leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, "Really? I thought this was Shep's vessel. He calls the shots." "And I do when hes not on board." she said getting irritated. Chase didn't look like he was going to budge. Mrianda sighed, "My sisters in trouble, I need your help." Chase now understood her situation. "Help her dad." Athena said from his side, "You always told me and Emily to treat others the way we wanted to be treated."

The freelancer raised his eyebrow, Athena mirrored his action and crossed her arms as did Emily. _"I taught these girls too well."_ he thought to himself. He looked at Miranda who was still waiting for a response. "Lets get to it then. Kelly, do you think you can keep an eye on these two while I'm out?" the Yeoman smiled and gave a nod, "You can count on me." Chase looked back at Miranda who looked gob smacked, "You gonna stand there all day, or are we gonna save your sister?" he asked heading for the armory.

An hour later, Miranda was flying with Chase over the city toward where her sister was suppose to be. The meeting with Miranda's contact had gone by just as well as he remembered, and hopefully he could change a few things about what will happen next. "Why did you decide to help me?" Miranda asked in the small cabin. Chase shrugged, "I'm a good person at heart Miranda, no matter how many mercs I kill." The Cerberus operative gave a sigh, "I mean...why now. You could have turned me down. I haven't been the most...pleasant toward you."

Chase shrugged, "So you had some mixed feelings about me being on the _Normandy_, I can't blame you for that." Miranda smiled, "Thank you." "Don't mention it." They arrived at their destination where a Eclipse mercenary walked up to them. Before the man could speak, Chase had him by the throat, "Call your men off or I'll personally rip your spine out." The man blanched and started to studder, "Y-Your-" "Wraith? Yeah, and you didn't call your men off soon enough." Chase threw the man hard against the wall and charged a large amount of biotic power around him while the other mercs got into position. "This really won't take long."

Miranda for her part was keeping a close eye on Chase as they went up the elevator toward where Nicet would be located. She had never seen someone decimate mercenaries that quickly before. And he moved as though he knew exactly where the enemies would be. The doors opened and the duo saw Miranda's friend talking with the Eclipse captain.

Chase tuned out most of the discussion knowing exactly what was going to be said. Snapping his hand out at the right moment to stop her from shooting Niket in the head, "You should just let him go. Dispite him being an ass and attempting to turn in your sister, I think hes learned who hes fucked with well." Miranda lowered her weapon. Chase snapped out his hand again and caught the Eclipse captian before she could shoot Niket in the back, "Bad move bitch." The freelancer closed his hand and there was a loud crunch as the merc's neck was crushed with biotic force.

Throwing the dead merc aside, Chase leered at the other mercs from under his painted visor, "The rest of you have exactly 30 seconds to vacate or the same will happen to you." Needless the say, the rest got the hell out of dodge. Miranda looked to Niket, "That goes for you too." The man nodded and turned to leave, "Thank you, and I'm sorry Miri." he said before heading back where they had came from.

Chase started to head for the elevator with Miranda right behind him, "That was brutal Chase." she said to him. The freelancer sighed, "I'm on their top three most wanted lists for a reason. Though I do show mercy if my enemy is willing to surrender. I'm not heartless Miranda." They got into the elevator and it started to rise. "I never said you were. Anyone who can do what you do, and still has the courage to adopt two beautiful girls, must have a heart of gold under that armor." Chase smiled, but she couldn't see it under his helmet.

Arriving at the top floor, Chase and Miranda looked across the way and saw Miranda's sister with her parents happily talking with them. "Shes safe...with her family." Miranda said watching them. "Go talk to her." Chase said looking at her, his faceplate depolarized. "No, the less she knows the better." she replied. "Miranda, she doesn't need to know everything. But it would be nice for her to know she has a sister looking out for her." The Cerberus operative looked to still be struggling, Chase reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "I haven't told anyone much about my past. But I never had siblings. I had a mother who left me, and a drunk of a father who beat me everyday. If I knew I had brothers and sisters out there I would want to get to know them, and let them know I'm here for them if they ever needed me."

Miranda looked from him to the small famliy before she approached them. Chase watched from affar, feeling a little happy that he had brought some joy to his fellow soldier.

It would be another hour by the time Chase and Miranda arrived back on the _Normandy_. "Hay you two. How was your trip?" asked Joker. "It went well. Thank you Chase, for all your help." said Miranda. "Not a problem ma'am. Don't be afraid to come find me if you ever need help." She smiled before kissing him on the cheek before heading off back to her office.

Overcoming his shock, Chase turned to a grinning Joker, "Shut it gimp." The pilot laughed and turned back to his console. "Are Shep and the others back?" the freelancer asked. "Yeah, been back for the last half hour. He hasn't noticed you two left." "Thanks Joker." The pilot waved him off as he went to the armory to get his weapons put away.

That is until he saw an older Asari walking toward him that he quickly realized was Samara. Behind her was Shepard, Kelly, Athena and Emily. Samara stood almost nose to nose with him, "Are you the adopted father of this child?" she asked motioning toward Athena. "Yes I am. Why?" he asked trying to supress the sudden shiver that went up his spine from the way she spoke. It sounded as though he had pissed her off, and he literally just met her.

Samara narrowed her gaze, "Are you aware that this girl is marked to be a future Asari Justicar?" Chase's eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Guess no one saw that one coming huh?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Next chapter up, enjoy folks.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Of Justicars and Assassins

The briefing room was filled with a thick silence. Chase sat at the conference table with Samara right next to him, he had just finished telling the justicar how he had come across the girls and adopted them after their ordeal. Shepard leaned against the wall listening intently. "You really were not aware of this?" asked Samara. Chase ran a hand through his dark blonde hair, "Honestly no. I know a lot about your people, but there are certain things that I guess I won't fully understand."

Samara leaned back slightly, "I must agree. There will always be things a species will keep from others. Unless the proper situation shows itself." Shepard stepped in then, "How do you know Athenas marked to be a justicar?" Samara turned her gaze to the Commander, "The mark on her forehead is only given to a select few Asari at birth. Justicars aren't chosen, they are born into the code."

Chase sat in silence trying to digest everything that he had learned. Athena...his little Athena, was going to be a justicar? "Will she have a choice?" he asked the older Asari. Samara smiled at the young man's obviouse protectiveness of his adopted child. "She will not have to go through the trials until she reaches the age of 150. Like all justicar, she will have to decide her path. If she chooses not to be a justicar, there is a ceremony to have the mark removed." Chase thought about it, he would be happy if his eldest daughter became a justicar. But he wanted it to be her choise in the end.

Samara cleared her throat getting his attention, "With you persmission Chase, I wish to teach Athena the ways of the justicar. To show her what it is like to live by the code and what may be placed apon her when the time comes."

The freelancer smiled, "That would be best. I can only teach her so much, it would be nice for her to learn more about her people and what she might become. But expect Emily to tag along, those two can be inseperable at times" The Asari nodded, "Its understandable. I can sense a very strong bond between them.". "That all you needed Samara?" asked Shepard. "Yes. Thank you for your time." She turned to leave but paused, "One question though. Athena...thats a name I haven't heard before." Chase smiled softly, "Its Human-Greek. It means wisdom."

The Asari smiled, "A fitting name. You have done well as a father Chase, those girls truely are special." She left the briefing room silently. Shepard turned to the freelancer, "You okay?" Chase sighed, "Its a lot to take in. But I'll manage." The Commander rested his hand on Chase's shoulder, "I'll be around if you need someone to talk to." "Thanks Shep." Chase said leaving the room himself.

The doors opened into the starboard side observation room and Chase walked through. Emily and Athena looked up before running up and hugging him. "What did Miss Samara talk to you about daddy?" asked Athena. Chase knelt down to her eye level, "Athena, you know what title Samara has right?" Athena nodded, "Shes a justicar. I read about them. They keep the peace in the galaxy." Chase nodded back, "Exactly. Now, she had informed me that...the mark on your forehead; means that you were born to be a justicar."

In the span of two seconds, a wide smile stretched across her face and she hugged Chase as hard as she could. "Really! I get to protect the galaxy like you!" Chase smiled, "Yes. Not until your older of course, but if you want to be a justicar its all up to you." Athena released her hug, "I really do daddy." "Then I will teach you the ways of the code young one." Chase turned around to see Samara standing in the door way.

Athena walked over to the older Asari, "I want to be a justicar Miss Samara, I want to learn to save people like you and daddy. But can Emily come with us, please." Samara smiled, "Of course young one. Now come, your lessons will begin today." Athena ran over and hugged Chase before grabbing Emily by the hand and following the justicar to her quarters in the other observation deck. Chase couldn't help but chuckle, "Good luck my little blue bird."

Two days later. Liara had contacted Shepard telling him where the Drell assassin they were looking for would be. Thats currently where Shepard, Chase and Jack were headed. "So what will we do when we find him?" asked Jack. "We'll talk with him. Give him a chance to join us or back out. Its up to him." replied Shepard. "And if he attacks us?" the convict asked looking for a fight. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Jack looked over at Chase who had been pretty quiet since they left the ship. "Hay piss-ant, you okay? Your silent as the grave over there." Chase shrugged, "A lot on my mind Jack." It hadn't taken long for the news about his daughters to go through the ship, and everyone had given the freelancer space to sort things out. But Shepard needed him for this mission.

The transport landed and the team piled out. They entered the main doors into the large building and caught sight of a few security mechs that opened fire on them. Chase pulled out his sniper rifle and picked off the ones at a distance while Shepard and Jack cleared out the ones closest to them. Having fended off the mechs, the group encountered a wounded Salarian that Chase treated without a second thought, The Salarian had told them about how the assassin's target had sent her men out to attack the workers and that she was on the top floor in the pent house suite.

Walking down the following corridor, they encountered Eclipse mercs who opened fire forcing them to duck into cover. "Hay Jack, I gotta game we can play." The convict looked at Chase who had a sadistic smirk on his face. "And what game would that be?" she asked intrigued. "Whos the better killer." was the freelancer's reply. Jack's smirk suddently matched his own. "What are the stakes?" "Winner gets 500 credits from the loser." "Deal."

Shepard fired his sniper rifle taking a merc out with a headshot, "I'm in too. And I'm already up by one." he said grinning. The other two lept up and attacked with a combination of biotic attacks and bullets.

A while later outside the penthouse. A grumbling Jack and Chase sent 500 credits each to the grinning Commander. "I still don't know how the fuck he pulled that off." said Jack. "I think he cheated." said Chase. "Its not cheating if you've had years of military experience." said Shepard drawing his pistol and heading to the door.

The door slid open to reveal dead mercs all over the floor. And the assassin they were looking for standing over the body of his Asari target with his hands together and his head down. "Thane Krios?" Shepard asked. "A moment. I must pray for the wickied." "You pray for your targets?" asked Jack. "Not them...for me." he said looking up at them. His black eyes immediately shifting to Chase. "Wraith, its been a while." Chase depolarized his faceplate, "That it has Thane. Almost a year now."

Shepard looked between the two, "You two know each other?" Chase smirked, "You can say that. About a year ago I was sent on an assignment to take out an assassin who was causing trouble." Thane stepped in, "At the same time I was contacted to eliminate a rouge mercenary who was terrorizing a local colony." Chase started again, "After we nearly killed each other, we realized we were set up. A Blue Sun captain who had it out for us pitted us against each other in the hope we'd take each other out. So, we teamed up and took him and his men out."

Thane turned his back to them and stepped toward the main window. "That wasn't the end of our partnership." He paused a moment as the sun set before him. "I was dying. Chase had used his influence and the resources he had gathered to find a cure for the disease." He turned to the group, "I owe him a life debt. For granting me a full life."

Jack and Shepard looked to the freelancer, "Its what I could do for a friend. But now, we need your help." he motioned for Shepard to take it from there. "We're going after the Collectors. We could use someone of your skill to help us." Thane looked at the Commander, "To go after the Collectors, you would have to pass through the Omega 4 Relay. No ship has ever returned." "We intend to be the first." Shepard replied.

Thane looked back at the setting sun. "The Collectors. They have taken so many innocent lives. And hurt countless souls." He turned to them with his hand raised. "I accept the job. Free of charge." Shepard shook his hand, "Welcome aboard." Chase shook Thane's hand next, "Looks like we're working together again." the freelancer said smirking. "I intend to repay my life debt Chase." the assassin said with a similar smirk.

With their business on Illium settled. The _Normandy_ left the docking port and flew out of the grand city. Breaking the atmosphere, the ship was approached by another vessel that was calling them. Joker answered the line, "This is the _Normandy_." 'And this is the _Shadow_, can you guys let me in?' came the reply. Joker chuckled, "Back so soon Luke? Thought you'd be gone longer?" 'Ha Ha, funny. Now let me dock before I plant my foot in your limping ass.' Joker mocked Lukes voice before opening the hatch while the _Shadow _attatched itself.

In the cargo hold, Chase was leaning against a nearby wall when his partner came in grinning. "Miss me?" "The way you smell? No not at all." Chase replied smirking. "Cold man, very cold." said the pilot as the duo left for the elevator. "So what did I miss?" asked Luke as the elevator lifted toward the CIC. Chase sighed, "I don't even know where the hell to begin man."

The doors opened and he two were greeted by Kelly who was standing waiting for the elevator. When she looked up she was swooped into a deep kiss by Luke which left Chase gob smacked. "When the fuck did this happen?" he asked still stunned. Luke came up for air as Kelly blushed several shades. "We kinda hooked up while I was gone. Sending messages and video feeds back and forth. You know, cyber dating." said Luke grinning like an idiot.

Chase threw his arms up and walked off, "Just when I was starting to understand shit. I get another kick to the head." Luke looked from his partner to his girlfriend confused, "Whats eatting him?" Kelly sighed, "Theres a lot you missed out on."

**A/N: You gotta love the plot twists. Review and I can promise a new chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hay guys. I had to make some adjustments to my last chapter a few hours after I posted it for the sake of the story. Guess I got a little over zealous with the plot twists. Anyway, heres chapter 12 ready to go.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Leaving the Past Behind you...in Ashes

Jack paced back and forth in her hovel of the ship. She'd been at it for over an hour now, and to anyone it could be one of two things. Either she was contemplating something with great intensity...or she was planning to kill someone. Thankfully it was the first one. After going through a specific datapad, she had discovered the coordinates to Pragia and the Cerberus facility that had housed, experimented, and tortured her the whole beginning of her life. And from what she heard, the _Normandy_ was in the same vacinity as the planet. Pragia was just a days travel from where they were.

But Shepard had been using the ship to strip mine planets for minerals. They needed the resources to upgrade the ship, and their weapons and armor for their up and coming fight with the Collectors. He wouldn't be able to take a side trip at the moment, and she needed to obliterate the place now! There was an itching in the back of her mind that wouldn't go away until that place was whipped off the face of the universe.

The convict was about to start punching the walls when she had a thought. The _Shadow_ was docked with the _Normandy_. I was a hope, but only if Luke and Chase would help her. She turned to go find them when she was greeted with an all to familiar sight. Little Emily was standing there holding her stuffed fish smiling at her. Jack smiled back, "Hay kid. Do you know where I can find your dad?" The little girl nodded before reaching out and taking her inked hand and leading her to the elevator.

Emily lead her to the mess hall where Chase sat adjusting the strings on a midnight blue electric guitar. Across from him, Luke and Kelly sat talking amongst themselves. Taking her opprotunity, she stepped up to the table. "Piss-ant, I need to talk to you." Chase stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Yeah Jack?" The other biotic looked from him, to Kelly and Luke, to the other side of the room. Chase took the hint and stood up. "Careful Chase, she looks like she likes it rough!" called Luke laughing.

Jack whirled around and glared at the pilot with energy gathering around her completely shutting him up.

The two biotics walked into Chase's room. "Didn't know you could play anything but a gun." Jack commented. Chase set the guitar aside, "Just a hobby, I think I'm getting good." He turned to her, "What did you need?" Jack started to pace, "I got fucking bugs in my head trying to get out." she walked over to his cot and sat down. "I found the coordinates to Pragia, where those bastards tourtured me, and turned me into what I am." She looked out the main window at the stars. "I want to blow that fucking place to hell. To finally be rid of the last reminder of what I had to go through."

She fell silent after that. Chase looked at her with an emotionless face. He turned and headed for the door. "So thats it asshole? Your not gonna fucking help me?" Jack asked not surprised. Chase paused and looked back at her with a smile on his face, "Actually, I was gonna go tell Shepard what we're doin and get Luke's tougn out of Kelly's mouth so he can fly us there." That surprised Jack more than anything, "Seriously?" she asked still not believing it.

"Everyone needs to leave the past behind them as some pont. You disearve is more than anyone else." The freelancer then set out to locate the Commander. Jack sat in the room still thinking about what had happened, how Chase was so willing to help her without so much as a second thought. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked around the room. She'd never actually seen what her fellow biotic kept around, so I wouldn't hurt to look at his stuff. One thing was for sure, he had a lot of books.

She went throught the shelves containing various novels ranging from sci-fi, horror and suspense. Jack pulled a small hardcover off the shelf and looked at the cover. It showed four green armored people holding various weapons with a destoryed city behind them. The title read _Halo: Fall of Reach_. "Ah, what the hell." she shrugged leaning back in the cot and opening the book.

Half an hour later, Jack had went through a fourth of the book. Glued to every page as she went. The Spartans in the story were a lot like her, taken at a young age to be turned into weapons. The only big differences were that they fought for their species against the Covenant, and they worked together with a sense of brotherhood and trust. Jack turned another page when the doors to the room opened and Chase came in.

"I see you like the story?" he said leaning on the doorframe. Jack marked the page she was on and set it aside, "Good book, mind if I borrow it?" Chase gave a nod, "Course. I got the okay from Shepard to head out, on the stipulation we bring one of the other crew with us. And I know just the one."

The two biotics walked through the door marked 'Life Support' and found Thane sitting at the lone desk in the room starring out the window. "Is there something you require?" he asked without looking up. "I need your help on a small mission Thane." Chase said calmly. Thane looked up at the freelancer signaling that he was listening. "Jack wants to destroy the place that experimented on her as a child. I'm going with her in the _Shadow_. We could use backup." Chase explained.

Thane looked at Jack who looked impassively back. The Drell looked back at Chase, "If you do this for me Thane. I'll consider your life debt repaid." said Chase. Thane's black eyes widened a fraction, Jack's did completely. Thane stood up, "Alright, I accept. When do we leave?" he asked. Chase grinned, "Whenever your ready. Lukes got the _Shadow_ ready to go." The assassin nodded and went to gather his gear.

"You gave up the life debt?" Jack asked still stunned. Chase shrugged, "He repays his debt, we get backup for your mission, everyone wins." he said leaving Life Support. "You may wanna get your stuff too Jack."

The _Shadow_ detatched itself from the _Normandy_ and flew off in the direction of Pragia. Onboard, Chase stood behind Luke at the controls. "Should take us a day, maybe less." said Luke going over the ships engine readouts. "Awsome, keep me posted partner." Chase replied heading to the back of the ship. In the small mess area, he saw Thane sitting peacefully at the bar glancing out the window. "You good Thane?" the freelancer asked. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking." said the Drell.

Chase shrugged, he knew Thane was a man of few words and a calm exterior so he didn't take it personal. He continued his trek and stepped into his quarters where he found Jack sitting on the bed starring off into space (figuratively speaking). "Jack?" he asked snapping her out of it. She looked at him, and Chase swore he could have seen something akin to nervousness and a little fear in her eyes. The look disappeared quickly, "I'm fine. Can't wait to destory that fucking facility." she said sternly.

The freelancer nodded, "Luke said a day maybe less. You can have my bed, I'm a bit of an insomniac anyway." Jack scoffed, "Whatever pussy." Chase shrugged and sat at the desk, he had a feeling it was going to be a long flight.

Pragia was definately designed to hide a Cerberus facility. The large amount of growth covering the planet's surface made it hard to read heat signatures, and communications could have easily been blocked from almost anywhere. The _Shadow _came down from orbit. "I got the facility in sight. I can't touch down on the platform since the ships too big but I can get us close enough for you to jump out." said Luke. "Its fine man, just don't be too far when we set that bomb up." said Chase as he, Jack and Thane jumped out of the ship and landed on the rooftop of the facility.

Rain pelted the tiles around them in an endless torrent. Jack gave a shudder dispite the humidity in the air, "This fucking place...brings back too many memories already." The two men gave her a minute before they ventured inside. The first room they came too Chase was struck with a bad shiver. "Many horrible things happened here." said Thane having the same feeling. Jack pressed her hand to a window in the room, "I never saw this room. But I know this was where the new prisoners were brought in." she said gazing off at nothing.

For the better part of their visit, Jack recalled many things about her past as they went from room to room. Chase had heard it before for obvious reasons, but to hear it in person...he felt his heart ache for Jack. No one should suffer like that. When they arrived at the 'arena' as Jack designated it, Chase was literally shaking with anger. _"I should have done more than simply destroying that facility."_ he thought bitterly.

"They had you fight the other children?" asked Thane. Jack nodded, "The fucking guards use to take bets to either see how long I lasted, or how many other kids I'd kill before they threw me back into my cell." Thane shook his head, "Shameful bastards." Chase stepped up next to Jack, "None of this was your fault Jack." he said gently.

Jack chuckled humorlessly, "No shit. But it was my life, for as long as I can remember." She walked away from the blood stained arena with the assassin and freelancer in tow. They walked in silence through the corridors when they walked out into a large room, what they didn't expect (except for Chase) were the Blood Pack mercs standing in the same room. "What the fuck are you doing here!" asked Jack bringing her shotgun to bare. "We were hired to keep welps out, guess we found something to shoot." said the captain.

The two Vorcha on either side of the Krogan dropped dead from direct headshots. Chase lowered his sniper rifle, "Last chance to bail. This place ain't worth your lives." The Krogan grunted and pulled his own weapon. The three teamates dove into cover as bullets peppered the walls. Thane and Chase pulled their rifles out and dropped several Vorcha that tried to get shots on them. Jack sat on the floor glaring at the wall, she had come here to destroy this god forsaken place, and these fucking bastards were holding her up.

She stood up, he body covered in a large concentrateion of energy. "You fuckers picked the wrong day...to get in my fucking WAY!" she charged forward and literally turned the Vorcha into ashes. It was the first time in history where a Krogan backed away in fear, Jack charged at him and slammed her fist through his stomach. Blood gushed out os his mouth as he fell onto his back where the biotic began to smash the holy hell out of the Krogan's face.

Thane and Chase walked up behind her, the Krogan's face was nothing more than a bloody pile. "Jack?" Chase asked. Nothing, she continued to attack. "Jack?...Jack!...JACK!" Chase exclaimed grabbing her arm in mid-swing. Jack glared at him, her face and nearly bare chest coated in the Krogan's blood. "Hes dead Jack. Calm down." Jack yanked her arm away, "Don't fucking touch me." she hissed. Chase backed up with his hands up in surrender.

Jack calmed down after a few minutes, "Lets get this over with. And get the hell out of here." She whipped the blood off her face and headed toward a nearby door. "Her mind is very troubled, unstable." said Thane. "This place needs to go. Maybe her mind can find a little peace with its destruction." said Chase following after her.

The duo went up a flight of stairs and down a corridor to a doorway that opened up to a large bedroom. In the middle of the room, was Jack who was on her knees looking out the large window infront of her. "This was my cell." she whispered, he voice echoing slightly off the walls. Chase and Thane took notice that she was shaking, the Jack they saw before had vanished, the person before them was Subject Zero. The scared little girl who had her life ripped to shreds and burned.

Chase walked up to Jack and knelt next to her, "Jack?" She looked him in the eye. The freelancer saw a lifetimes worth of pain and fury in those eyes, in that moment he understood exactly what it was like to live in hell.

They heard movement in the corner, Jack and Chase lept to their feet drawing their weapons, Thane doing the same behind them. A man came out from behind a stack of crates. "I see you came back too, Subject Zero." he said. Jack aimed her pistol at his head. "This place, it calls to us. Drawing us back in." The man looked around as if remanising. "Your one of the other subjects?" asked Thane. "I was, but I came back looking for something. Now I understand what those scientists were trying to achieve." Jack growled, "Those fucking bastards made us lab rats! They deserved what they got."

The man smiled, "But you don't see what they were hoping to achieve. The possablilities they could have made. Thats why I hired those mercs, I'm hoping to reactivate the program." "You fucking idiot!" Chase roared, "Do you comprehend what they did to innocent children! They destroyed lives, tortured them to the point of insanity, and you wanna start that up again!" Chase said, his grip on his pistol getting tighter. "Your no better than the people who experimented on you." Thane said darkly.

In the blink of an eye, Jack pistol whipped him in the face knocking him to the floor on his hands and knees, pressing her weapon to the back of his head. "Your. Fucking. Dead." She was about to pull the trigger when Chase grabbed her arm. "Jack wait!" Jack glared at him, "He doesn't diserve to live!" she said through her teeth. Chase yanked his helmet off and gave her a serious look, "I know he doesn't, but you shouldn't be the one to do it." his grip on her arm tightened, "You were forced to do so much shit when you were little. Things you didn't want to do. You diserved so much better. A life, free of pain and suffering. Your not Subject Zero, the prisoner and test subject. You are Jack, the most badass human biotic in the universe."

Chase and Jack continued their staredown, "We came here to bury your past once and for all. Don't become what those bastards made you into. Your not a heartless killing machine Jack. Your better than that...better than the bastards who stole your childhood." The convict's features relaxed a little, she pulled the pistol away from the man's head, "Get the fuck out of my sight. This place is going to be a crater soon." The man scrambled out of the room.

"I should have killed him." said Jack. "No, he'll lead to his own downfall." said Chase. Jack started to walk around the room, "I...need a moment...before we blow this place." Chase nodded, "We'll be outside. Take all the time you need." He and Thane left Jack to her own devices. "Those were some strong words Chase." said Thane. "I know my way around a hostile situation. You should know that." the freelancer replied.

The _Shadow _lifted away from the facility and flew slowly into orbit. Infront of one of the main view ports. Jack stood watching the land below them drift away. In her hand, she was clicking the detonator open and closed. Chase was leaning on a wall as he heared the metalic clicking of the detonator cover opening and closing. Jack stopped with the cover open, Chase looked up as he head another click.

The forest below was rocked by a massive explosion that blew the foliage in a half mile radius to pieces. As the smoke started to rise out of the smoldering crater, Jack gave a heavy sigh of relief. She tossed the used detonator at Chase who caught it while she went to his quarters mumbling something about a shower.

An hour later, Chase walked into the room to see Jack coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her waist and another on her shoulders just barely covering her chest. "You good?" Chase asked. "Like a 30 ton weight was taken off my shoulders." she replied. An awkward silence filled the room. "Thanks. For...you know." she said quietly. Chase smiled, "Not a problem. I got your back Jack, whenever you need it." Jack gave a small smile, "Holy shit! I got the great and powerful Jack to smile! I'm really goin places." Chase said grinning. Jack punched his arm, "Piss-ant"

Chase shook his head and turned to leave, "Oh I almost forgot. I hope you like tunes." He clicked his omni-tool and 'Back in Black' by ACDC started to play through the speakers of the ship. "Nice song." she commented. Chase shrugged before leaving the room, "We got a days travel before linking up with the _Normandy_. Might as well have something good to listen to."

**A/N: My longest chapter yet. Review when you can folks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This will be a short chapter, but it will be touching for those who have a heart.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

A Father's Love

_Chase Walker (Wraith)_

_Log Number: 68_

_Subject: Too Many Thoughts_

_We arrived back on the Normandy a few days ago, Shepard was glad to have us all back and ready to go. The girls were happy to see me back, I swear, those kids worry about me too much._

_Samara had informed me the other day that Athena's lessons are really going well. My Asari daughter has been meditating a lot lately to help her start controlling her biotic abilities. And she has learned all about what it is to be a justicar, I'm very proud of her._

_Emily has also been doing her own thing. Whenever I'm busy I always find her with Jack now, its almost as if my youngest looks up to my fellow biotic. Hell, its funny seeing the flustered look on Jack's face when Emily tires to get her to play with her. _

_I've even caught Emily sitting in Grunt's room, never thought I'd see a Krogan look so confused before. It was priceless._

_Back to the subject of Jack...I find myself a little more confused than usual. After the mission on Pragia, I don't know, I find myself a slightly...attracted to her. I know its crazy, and probably suicidal. But I guess you can't fight how you feel. Christ, I had to fight the urge to look her up and down when I saw her in only a towel. _

_I don't like her because she had a rough life. I like her, because I think I can understand her, and she can understand me. I want to help her, show her what a good life should be like. I wouldn't change who she is, infact I like her strength, guts and will power. I just want to be the one to show her that life is worth living._

_For now I'll keep these thoughts to myself. Going to her now with how I feel would surely lead to my imminent death._

_End Log_

Chase ended his log entry just as he heard Emily whimpering in her sleep. He got up and went over to the girls bed and saw Athena holding her sister while she cried. "Whats wrong?" he asked concerned. "She had a nightmare." Athena said saddly. "What about?" The Asari girl looked him in the eyes with tears coming down her own, "She dreamed that...the Collectors came and took us away. And when you went to save us...they killed you." Chase looked to his youngest daughter who was still sobbing as Athena grew upset as well. He sat on the bed and pulled his daughters into a hug while they cried.

"I'm not going anywhere. I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else, I promise." he whispered to them soothingly.

They started to calm down after a few minutes. Chase smiled when an idea came to him. He lifted up his arm and activated his omni-tool, soon soft music started to play through the room.

_**You would not believe your eyes**_

_**If ten million fireflies**_

_**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**_

_**'Cause they'd fill the open air**_

_**And leave teardrops everywhere**_

_**You'd think me rude**_

_**But I would just stand and stare**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**_

_**Awake when I'm asleep**_

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

_**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**_

_**From ten thousand lightning bugs**_

_**As they tried to teach me how to dance**_

_**A foxtrot above my head**_

_**A sock hop beneath my bed**_

_**A disco is just hanging by a thread**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**_

_**Awake when I'm asleep**_

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

_**When I fall asleep**_

_**Leave my door open just a crack**_

_**(Please take me away from here)**_

_**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**_

_**(Please take me away from here)**_

_**Why do I tire of counting sheep**_

_**(Please take me away from here)**_

_**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**_

_**To ten million fireflies**_

_**I'm wierd 'cause I hate goodbyes**_

_**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**_

_**But I'll Know where several are**_

_**If my dreams get real bizarre**_

_**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**_

_**Awake when I'm asleep**_

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

_**When I fall asleep**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**_

_**Awake when I'm asleep**_

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

_**When I fall asleep**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**_

_**Awake when I'm asleep**_

_**Because my dreams are bursting at the seems**_

As the last lines of the song ended, Chase heard light snoring and noticed the girls had drifted off to a peaceful sleep. The young father smiled and kissed them each on the forehead before getting comfortable himself. He gazed out the view port and looked determined. No one would take his children away. Not the mercs, not the Collectors, and not the Reapers. He'd fight to his last breath to keep them safe.

Because thats what it is to be a true father.

**A/N: I made this chapter, to show the more parental side of my OC. And that even the most badass people in the universe can have a good heart. The song fit the situation well I think.**

**(I don't own OWL either)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is probably another that my fellow Mass Effect fans have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Ghost Ship

"Attention. Commander Shepard has requested everyones presence in the briefing room." said EDI over the intercom. Everyone assembled in the briefing room to see Miranda and Shepard standing at the conference table overlooking the holographic blueprints of a familiar ship. "The Collector's ship?" asked Garrus. Shepard aknowledged them, "Yes, the Illusive man contacted me and informed me that a Turian crusier fought with it and knocked it offline." Miranda stepped in there, "This gives us a chance to investigate the ship and see what we're up against."

Chase looked at the ship, a lot of memories about said ship entering his mind, _"Fuck! I never finished that level, luckily I read the strategy guide from cover to cover."_ He took that moment to speak up, "Commander." Shepard gave him a serious look, Chase only called him Commander when it was a serious situation. "Yes Chace?" The freelancer walked up to the blueprints and saw a tunnel section highlighted, "I take it your team of choice is to enter here right?" he said pointing to the highlighted tunnel.

"Thats the plan. Why something on your mind?" Shepard asked. Chase walked around the table surveying the ship, when he caught sight of something. "EDI, highlight this tunnel too." The AI highlighted the tunnel he mentioned, it ran parallel to the tunnel Shepard and his team were to enter and connected roughly at the center of the ship before becoming one passage. "This other corridor, theres a possability that there could be more information to gather than just one tunnel."

Shepard crossed his arms and listened closely, as did everyone else. "What are you proposing?" asked the Comamander. Chase squared his shoulders, "That we send in two teams. One down one path, one down the other. Gather information, then link up where the passage connects." he said going through the map.

"It would be a good idea Shepard. These are the Collectors we're talking about, a little precaution never hurts." said Tali. The Commander thought to himself before looking at everyone, "I agree." He looked at Chase, "You volunteering to lead the second team?" Before Chase could answer he was interrupted by Miranda, "Shepard, with all do respect. Chase is a skilled fighter and an excellent shot, but don't you think someone with more experience should be leading?"

"With all do respect XO Lawson." said Chase with a little venom in his voice surprising her, "I can speak on my own behave. And your right, I may not have the experience to lead. But I've been in enough situations that require quick thinking and improvising that I think I can handle it." He looked to Shepard, "I'll take to position. And for my team I'll need the help of Grunt and Tali. A tech support and muscle seems to fit the situation just fine."

The Commander nodded, "Then I'll be taking Mordin and Jack. Gear up, we'll reach the ship within the hour." The teams filed out to prepare themselves. In the back of his mind, Chase knew he had made a good pitch. The problem was this cold feeling in his gut that something was going to happen, and soon.

The Collector ship made the _Normandy _look like a fly in comparison to size. When EDI ran a scan and found that the ship matched the signature of the ship that destroyed the first _Normandy_, Joker and the surviving crew were more than happy to watch the ship be blown to hell.

The shuttle launched from the _Normandy_ and reached its first destination with no difficulty. Onboard, Shepard looked to Chase and his team, "You guys know what to do. Scan for intel and keep a look out for the Collectors. Radio in if theres trouble." Chase have a thumbs up, "Gotcha boss."

The shuttle hovered over a platform and the hatch opened. Chase, Tali and Grunt hopped off as the hatch closed and the small transport took off for its last destination. Chase pulled his SMG out and the others did the same as they entered the ship. The interior was just as Chase remembered it, looking like a bug hive from hell. He and Tali scanned various consoles hoping to find anything of value that they could use. 'Chase this is Shepard, things good on your end?' "Yeah boss, nothing yet. I'll keep you posted."

Chase looked to see Grunt a little ways away keeping an eye out for hostiles. He turned and walked over to Tali who had finished hacking a terminal. "Everything good Tali?" he asked. "Yes, we're not getting as much as we had hoped, but at least its something." Chase smikred, he has always wanted to ask this, "So...whats your relationship with Shepard?" The Quarian slipped on and hit the wrong key. "Uh, Uh...Keelah...Thats something we shouldn't be discussing in this situation." she said sounding embarrised.

The freelancer shrugged, "Takes our minds off of where we are." He looked at her to see that she was rubbing her hands together. "You want something to happen between you and Shep don't you." Her back stiffened a little, thats all he needed to know. "Hell, I say go for it Tali." She regarded him as though she was going to say something, but Chase cut her off, "And don't give me the whole 'exosuit getting in the way' talk either. We won't live forever, why not enjoy what we have? Luke taught me that one after we became partners."

Tali looked back at the console in deep thought, "Just think on it Tali. Everyone needs happiness in one way or another." Chase let the matter drop at that and they got back on track with the mission at hand. They walked over to Grunt and started down another passageway.

"For a race as feared as this, you think they would defend their ship." said Grunt. "That makes me wonder, did the Collectors just abandon ship?" asked Tali. Chase felt that familiar feeling in his gut. Dread creeped through him like an injection of ice in his blood, both made good points. Where the fuck were the Collectors?

They rounded a corner and found a pile of dead bodies on the floor, "Shit." Chase said stepping over to it. He could make out amor of Alliance military and uniforms from colonists. "Not even humans deserved this fate." said Grunt with a growl. "This is a horrible way to die." said Tali as she scanned the bodies. Chase got on the radio, "Shep, we found bodies. Human." 'We did too.' was the response. 'Very inhuman. Possable Husk experimentation. Or worse.' said Mordin on the line.

Chase looked away from the bodies and found a small pile of weapons a few feet away. Walking over, he started to sifter through the weapons, _"I know its not ethical. But anything to give us a hand."_ he thought sadly. Going through the many assault rifles, pistols, and shotguns, he hit paydirt. He pulled a long rifle from the bottom of the pile with a slight grin. He held an M-98 Widowmaker rifle in his hands. "Thats quite a find." said Grunt as he and Tali rejoined him. "I'll use it in the memory of the people who lost their lives here." Chase said hooking the heavy rifle to his back.

They ventured farther into the ship when they heard Shepard suddenlty come on talking with EDI, 'My god...they are the Protheans!' "What!" was Chase's response. 'The Collectors, we found one in a pod. EDI ran a scan and it matches Prothean signatures.' Chase wirled around and looked at Tali and Grunt, he didn't have to see under their helmets to know they were shocked beyond words. "I'd say that was something no one knew." he said shaking his head. "Keelah, what did the Reapers do to them?" said Tali not believing what they were told.

"Made them into monsters...guess thats a fate worse than death." said Chase. "The only way they'll rest in peace is when we kill them." said Grunt. "Agreed, lets keep moving." They started to move again when they felt a slight tremor. "What was that?" asked Grunt sweeping the area with his shotgun. "Commander did you feel that?" asked Chase, 'Sort of, EDI?.' 'Scans indicate a slight distrubance in the ship's structure. Most likely damage from the recent attack.' "We'll be more careful then. Thanks for the update EDI." Chase ended the line and turned to the others, "Watch your step guys."

Moving at a slower pace, the team entered a room with a slightly high ceiling. When they entered, a metal wall came down and sealed the archway they entered. "Thats not good." Chase said as the sound of loud buzzing echoed through the room. "Contact!" exclaimed Tali as a group of five Collectors flew in from holes in the walls and landed on the other side of the room. "Nice house party, sorry we forgot to bring the chips." Chase called across to them. One Collector levitated, **"Assuming Control."** Harbinger leered at the team, **"This is where you die."**

The team got into cover as a volley of bullets and fireballs flew around them. "You two take out the other Collectors, Harbinger is mine." he said. Tali and Grunt nodded before returning fire at them. Chase stood up and summoned a barrier around him while he opened fire with his sniper rifle. However, Harbinger did the same as the bullets were absorbed. **"We are the Harbinger of their perfection. You will not succeed."** Chase dumped the spent themal clip before an idea hit him.

He placed the rifle on his back and drew the Widowmaker, "Yeah, well heres perfection for you fuck-nut." he started down the sights and fired. The large rifle kicked hard but the shot was on target. Blood sprayed in all directions as the round pierced Harbinger's biotic barrier and his whole head and a good portion of his shoulders were blown clean off. The body lost its glow and fell to the floor.

Tali and Grunt had just finished off the other Collectors and saw Chase look at his handywork. "Ho-ly shit." he said looking at the rifle. "I knew this thing had a kick but fuck!" "A good kill." said Grunt nodding.

They felt the ground shake again, this time harder. "We should get out of here. This room is more unstable th-" What ever Tali was going to say was cut off when the floor suddently crumbled and collapsed. The team yelled as they fell into the abyss, all went black after that.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, tune in next time folks! Review!**

**_Chapter Preview: Chapter 15 - Sacrifice_**

_Chase and everone else could only watch as the Collector ship's main weapon fired. Out of nowhere, the Shadow flew in the way of the beam. The hull of the smaller vessel was ripped to pieces by the ultra heated weapon and exploded moments later. _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I read a review from one of my readers who asked why Chase never finished the game in his world. Thats because the Illusive Man brought him into the Mass Effect universe before he could finish it. But Chase is aware of some important events that are about to happen, but after the Collector ship he'll be in uncharted territory. I gotta make it so that my OC is surprised to make the fic interesting. Heres the next chapter folks.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Sacrifice

Chase groaned loudly as he started to come around. "Wraith, do me a favor." asked Grunt from close by. "Yeah Grunt?" Chase asked opening his eyes finally to see the room they fell into. "Get off me." Chase looked down and saw he was laying on Grunt's back. "Shit, sorry man." he said getting up allowing the Krogan to get up to. The freelancer surveyed the room more closely, it was a little darker than the past other rooms but everything was still visible.

Thats when he realized someone was unaccounted for, "Tali? Tali where are you!" he called around the room. "Over there." said Grunt pointing on the other side of the room. Tali laid facedown on the floor not moving. Chase jogged over and knelt down next to her, "Tali?" he gently flipped her over and saw that her suit was still intact, thankfully. "Uhhhh...Chase?" she asked coming around. "I'm here Tali. You okay?" She tried to stand, but immediately stumbled into Chase's arms. "I...I think I sprained my ankle. I can't even stand. What happened?"

Chase sat her on the floor, "The ground collapsed and we fell into another part of the ship. Don't put pressure on your foot until we have the doc check you out." He activated his radio, "Shepard you there?" 'Yeah Chase, what happened? We lost contact a couple minutes ago.' Chase looked around, "Would you believe me if I said we fell down a hole?" There was silence a moment before the Commander came back on, 'Is everyone okay?' "Talis got a sprained ankle, but other than that we're good. We are off course a little bit, EDI, can you give us a location?"

His omni-tool came on showing a display of the ship, the room they were in was highlighted. 'You are only off by a few meters. The passageway from where you are links up to where your were before.' said the AI highlighting the next tunnel which did infact connected to the passageway they were in before, "Give me a nav point and we'll get back on track. Shep, we'll meet up with you asap. The bugs know we're here and they'll do what they can to stop us." 'Alright, keep your eyes open. Shepard out.'

Chase looked to the only door in the room before he went back to Tali, "We gotta get out of here, who knows what else these bastards will throw our way." He took off his weapons, "What are you doing?" asked Tali. Chase put his two sniper rifles on the Quarian's back before handing her her own pistol. He then lifted her onto his back, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. "Best way we can keep moving and get to our weapons at the same time." He looked over his shoulder at Tali, "You think you can cover my back?" he joked. Tali giggled a bit and Grunt shook his head, "Can we go?" Chase shrugged, "Tough crowd."

Pulling out his two SMGs, the freelancer lead them out of the room. The next passageway was a little brighter giving them a better view of their surroundings, thats how they were able to see the two Collectors standing at the end of the tunnel. "Tali, Viper." Tali reached on her back and handed him his auto sniper rifle. Chase picked off the two Collectors before they were noticed. "Simple." he said handing the rifle back to Tali.

A low moaning started to echo through the room. "Its never that simple Chase." said Tali getting her pistol ready. Through various holes in the walls of the tunnel, Husks crawled out into the open and started to shuffle toward them. Chase opened up with his SMGs, Tali firing from his back. Husks went down left and right but more kept crawling out into the tunnel. "Any ideas?" asked Grunt blowing a Husk in half with his shotgun. Chase reloaded his weapons and came up with an idea, "Grunt, do you think you can make a path for us?"

The Krogan looked at the Husks that were still coming with a loud growl. He put his shotgun away and charged with a battle cry. Chase ran as well, throwing a barrier around Grunt for added protection. The frail Husks didn't stand a chance as the angry Krogan barreled through them, frail bodies were either crushed or thrown aside as the team made a b line for the end of the passage.

Making it out of the Husk ambush, they ran into a big room where the lights flickered and the ground started to rumble. "Not again." said Grunt. "Shepard whats going on?" Chase asked over the radio. 'We got to the main data terminal and started to download data, EDI whats going on?' EDI came on then, 'Scans conclude that the ships engines are reactivating.' "Fuck, Commander I think we better get the hell out of here I got a feeling things are gonna get bad." 'Don't have to tell me twice.' said Jack from Shepard's end. 'Shepard! Contact!' yelled Mordin. 'Dammit! Chase meet at the randevious point!' the line went quiet with the sounds of gunfire in the background.

"We have to meet up with them quickly." said Tali readjusting her grip and Chase's back. "Then lets get moving." Chase said heading off to the randevious point.

Their small trek turned into a dead run when the team encountered Collectors and Husks everywhere they went. "Shit! We sturred up the hive now!" Chase said ducking behind cover. "Brign them on! This is what I was made for!" Grunt roared grabbing a Collector and slamming it into the wall. They made it to the randevious point, but the problem was there was a large metal door in the way. "For fucks sake!" exclaimed Chase spinning around and shooting a Husk in the head. "I can hear the others fighting on the other side." said Tali. "Chase, put me down I can hack the door." The freelancer gently set the Quarian down so that she was leaning on the door.

Tali activated her omni-tool and started to hack the blockade. Chase spun around and took out his sniper rifle, "Grunt! Cover Tali." The Krogan nodded and took up a defense position. Collectors and Husks rounded the corner they came from and the two opened fire. Chase threw up another barrier around Tali so she wouldn't be hit with any stray bullets.

Empty thermal clips laid around them as Grunt and Chase continued shooting. Collectors had stopped coming and the Husks were starting to thin out. "I think we're making headway." said Chase reloading again. "Think again." Grunt said when three Scions came around the corner. They forcused their fire on the large Husks while at the same time keeping the smaller ones at bay. Chase pulled his Widowmaker out and fired, the heavy round punching a large hole in one of the Scions and dropping it to the floor. "One down." he said loading in another thermal clip. He reaimed and fired again, this one hitting another Scion in its deformed face. "Two." he said going to reload.

Before he could finish, two Husks grabbed him and pulled him over his cover. Chase dropped the rifle and kicked one in the head sending it back against a wall. He lept to his feet and close-lined another to the floor and stomped its head flat. More Husks ran at him, the freelancer drew his pistol and shot as many as he could. By the time the clip ran empty he was using it as a melee weapon, smashing Husks in the face, head and chest as hard as he could.

Chase managed to put his pistol away and grabbed a Husk by the arm and throwing it into a group of them knocking them all to the floor. Having a slight moment of peace, he ran to pick up his dropped Widowmaker. "Chase lookout!" yelled Tali. Chase looked behind him to see the remaining Scion within arms reach. The large Husk swung it's cannon arm knocking the freelancer off his feet. Chase went to stand up but a small group of Husks piled ontop of him pinning him to the floor.

"Chase!" Tali screamed. There was a pulse of blue energy from the pile of bodies, the Husks were thrown off in an explosion of biotic energy. Chase stood up a little dazed but fine non the less. The Scion charged its cannon but was tackled from the side by Grunt. The freelancer ran forward scooping up his Widowmaker, he ran up to Grunt as he held the Scion down craming the heavy in the Scion's 'face' and pulling the trigger. The large Husk laid still with a fist sized hole through it.

"Tali...did you get the door?" asked Chase inbetween labored breaths. Tali hit a few more buttons on her omni-tool and the large door opened with a hiss. Chase wobbled forward and went to lift the Quarian on his back, "Chase don't. That blast took a lot out of you, you don't have the strength." said Tali. To prove her point Chase stumbled and leaned against the wall, "Guess thats the last...time I put that much energy...into an attack." he said still breahing heavily.

Out in the larger room Shepard, Jack and Mordin came to them. Bodies of dead Collectors and Husks were everywhere. "Looks like you guys had a fun time too." said Jack grabbing Chase's arm and slinging it over her shoulder. Shepard went to Tali and picked her up bridal style, "You guys okay?" he asked seriously. "Been better." said Tali. "We're down to a handful of thermal clips. Grunts the only one combat ready. Of course being a Krogan hes always ready." said Chase. Grunt snorted.

"The EZ is just a hundred meters that way." said Mordin pointing down the only other passage in the room, "We must make haste. Collectors not likely to give up." "Lets go team, stick together." said Shepard as he lead them to the shuttle. Through his light daze, he could have sworn he saw Tali curl into Shepard from where she was in his arms.

The rest of the trip the now bigger team encountered a few more areas of resistance, but they had made it to the EZ where the shuttle was waiting for them. 'Commander the Collector ship is moving!' said Joker over the coms. The group piled into the shuttle and it lifted off toward the _Normandy_. Joker had been right, when the shuttle departed the Collectot ship started to turn. "This isn't good." said Jack. "Look whats that?" asked Tali. From where they could see the _Normandy_, they saw something fly past them toward the larger ship.

Several explosions went off the hull, but they looked more like small pops and an enormous surface. "Thats the _Shadow_!" exclaimed Chase, "Luke! What the fuck are you doing!" 'I'm buying you guys time. The _Shadow's_ weapons aren't strong enough to take these bastards out, but it'll get you time to get back to the _Normandy_.' The smaller ship flew around the Collector ship firing off at various points, but the larger ship didn't seem effected that much at all.

The shuttle was roughly three quarters of the way to the _Normandy_ when the Collector ship faced them completely. The main weapon started to charge, 'Shepard tell that shuttle pilot to hurry up or we're gonna lose another _Normandy_!' said Joker as he guided the ship toward the shuttle to dock. "Luke get out of there their gonna fire!" said Chase. 'I'm good, just get on the _Normandy_ quick!' came the pilot's response. By this time, the main weapon on the enemy ship was charged.

Chase and everyone else could only watch as the Collector ship's main weapon fired. Out of nowhere, the _Shadow_ flew in the way of the beam. The hull of the smaller vessel was ripped to pieces by the ultra heated weapon and exploded moments later. "LUKE!" Chase screamed into his com. There was no response. The team watched the smoldering pieces of the once proud freelancer ship drift away from each other as the shuttle went into the cargo hold of the _Normandy_.

'Hang on I'm getting us out of here!' said Joker activating the ships thrusters. The _Normandy _vanished into the stars leaving the Collector ship and the destoryed _Shadow_ behind.

**A/N: What a disaster...huh folks? Review and I'll have the next chapter up before you know it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know a lot of you are surprised I killed off Luke, but I had to for character evolution in my fic. (Make Chase stronger as a soldier etc.) And just so you know, this next chapter is a bit sad. **

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Remembering the Fallen

Shepard exited the shuttle carrying Tali. Jack, Mordin and Grunt followed soon after. Chase was the last off. The group looked at him, he hadn't spoken a word since their getaway and no one could read his expression since his helmet was still on. "Chase?" asked Shepard. No response. The freelancer simply walked past them and headed out of the cargo hold, no one had the heart to stop him. "Let him mourn the loss of his comrade in peace." said Grunt calmly.

The team rode the elevator to the CIC, Chase had removed his helmet but still hadn't spoken. But they could see the dead look in his eyes. Shepard knew that look. It was the same look he had when he lost his platoon all those years ago. The same look when he realized how many he lost when the first _Normandy_ was destroyed.

The door opened and they walked into the large room. The pitter patter of feet caught their attention as Athena and Emily ran up to Chase, "Daddy! Your back!" said Athena, Emily smiled brightly. The girls noticed the look on their father's face and their smiles vanished, "Daddy? Whats wrong?" Athena looked at the rest of the team and looked back at him, "Wheres Uncle Luke? He went out to help you, why hasn't he come back yet?"

Everyone in the CIC had their attention on the small scene before them, no one spoke a word. Chase knelt down to their level, "Girls...Uncle Luke...isn't coming back." he said, his voice sounding hoarse and weak from the mission. Emily dropped her stuffed fish. "W-What do you mean hes n-not coming back?" Athena asked her voice starting to crack. Chase sighed heavily, "He...He went out in the _Shadow_ when the Collector ship attacked us...The ship was destroyed protecting the shuttle." He looked at his daughters and saw tears streaming down their faces. "I'm sorry girls...Uncle Luke is gone."

The silence was shattered by screams of anguish. Chase grabbed his girls and hugged them as they cried hard on his armored shoulders. They clung to him hard, each sob shaking him to the core until a few tears of his own slipped down his face, his own emotional barriers starting to break. Luke was more than a partner and fellow freelancer, he was the brother Chase never had. And now...he was gone. Everyone remained silent as the small family mourned their loss.

12 hours...it had been 12 hours since anyone had seen or heard from Chase. After what happened in the CIC, he had taken his girls into their room and hadn't come out. People were worried, more often then not one of the crew would get close to the starboard side observation deck only to see the holo-lock red signifying it was locked from the inside. Shepard had told everyone to give them time, Chase had never lost a comrade before, and he needed to console his daughters as well.

In the wake of Luke's death everyone was effected. Kelly had to be consoled by a few of the female crew members, her and Luke had gotten close in their time together. She was in mourning too.

After what had transpired, the team that went on the Collector ship went and got checked out by Chakwas. Tali had a sprained ankle and would be out of action for a week or two, but everyone else save Chase checked out okay. Though that didn't take away the effect the death of one of their own had on them.

It was late when Chase finally came out of his quarters. To anyone that walked by he looked like hell. Dark circles under his eyes added to the dead look within his green orbs, his uniform shirt was stained with the girls's tears and ruffled, and his hair looked like he had been in a street fight recently.

He staggered down the corridor, it had taken a long time for the girls to go to sleep. They had almost literally cried themselves out. Chase had used what little strength he had to console them as best he could, saying that their uncle was in a better place now and he died fighting for a good reason. He had convinced them...but he had yet to convince himself.

On numb legs, the freelancer entered the men's bathroom. After everything that had happened he felt he needed a shower.

The warm water hit his skin and relaxed his muscles, his body felt a little better, but his mind was still a wreck. Images of the _Shadow_ being obliterated went through his mind again and again. "Why?" his voice echoed off the walls. "You stupid, fucking bastard...why?" He shut the shower off and dressed in clean clothes. Looking in the mirror at his haggard face, he kept thinking about the last moments his friend and brother must have had. Doing what he could to protect them, before the Collectors...

Chase's hands clentched so hard they turned white. The fucking Collectors...they did this! Chase gnashed his teeth together in hate and fury, he would make them pay. They killed innocent people, they killed the only person he could call a brother in this universe...he hated them...He hated those fucking bugs...they would fucking PAY!

The freelancer roared in fury and put his fist through the mirror. The glass shattered into dozens of pieces all over the sink and floor. His hand bled from various cuts on his knuckles, he didn't care, he didn't even feel the pain. Chase turned and walked out of the bathroom, small drops of blood hitting the floor in his wake. 'Chase your hand has several laserations. You should see doctor Chakwas immediately.' said EDI. He ignored her and headed to the mess hall, he needed a drink.

Shepard was in the CIC going over the galaxy map plotting their next course when EDI alerted him. 'Commander, Chase is wounded.' "What do you mean EDI?" he asked. 'He left his quarters and bathed in the men's restroom. He then put his fist through one of the mirrors and left for the mess hall with several deep laserations on his hand.' Shepard turned and jogged to the elevator, this all sounded way too familiar to him.

The Commander found the young freelancer sitting at the counter in the mess hall holding a glass in his hand, his other hand wrapped loosely in a towel that was stained red. The room was empty, so Shepard was greatful for that. He approached Chase and noticed the half empty bottle of brandy on the counter next to him. The Commander went behind the counter and got a second glass before sitting down next to him pouring his own portion.

Neither one of them said a word for over a half hour, just drinking in the silence. "Does it get easier?" Chase asked quietly. Shepard sighed, "I won't lie to you Chase. The death of friends and comrades will always stay with you. It stuck with me when I lost my platoon to that Thresher Maw. And its still with me when the first _Normandy_ went down." He looked at the younger man who was still staring straight forward. "But you have to realize that you can't always protect everyone. Take it from me, I died trying."

Chase closed his eyes, "He was like a brother to me Shepard. Why did he have to die?" Shepard took a drink from his glass, "He didn't make his choice without reason. He died so that we could live. To fight to Collectors and stop them once and for all." Chase drank from his glass as well and pouring another, "Poor Kelly. She really liked Luke, I could see those two had some real chemistry." "Kellys a strong woman Chase. She'll be alright." replied the Commander.

There was another silence, "You did well on your first leading mission." Shepard congradulated. Chase snorted, "Yeah, Tali got hurt and I'm still drained from using my biotics too much. The only one who got a kick out of it was Grunt." The two shared a light chuckle. "Still, you did pretty good Chase. And you got everyone out alive, thats what matters." Chase frowned, "Not everyone." Shepard rested his hand on Chase's shoulder, "Don't let your friend's sacrifice be in vain." "Don't worry. I intend to give the Collectors hell for what they did to my family." Shepard smirked, "Then they better be ready for all of us when we go after them."

The two sat at the counter for hours going over what they had went through in the past. Shepard talked about his military career and his time as a Specture fighting against Saren and the Geth, and all the hard decisions he had to make on that long mission. Chase talked about his time as a merc for hire. All the people he and Luke saved from all the missions they did. The freelancer also talked about being a parent, and how it had changed him for the better.

Shepard broked out into a laugh, "I can't believe you two got arrested for that." "If I had known that that Krogan was the owner of the bar I wouldn't have yanked his armor off with biotics and threw him in the ladies room." Chase said laughing "Guess your not allowed at that bar anymore huh?" asked the Commander. Chase laughed again, "Gotta lifetime ban for that one Shep. And we were out 3000 credits each for bail." The laughter died down soon after, "You and Luke did some crazy shit didn't you?"

The freelancer nodded and raised his glass, "To those lost amongst the stars." Shepard raised his own, "May they never be forgotten." "Amen." They drank down their drinks and sent the glasses aside. "Now, lets go have Chakwas have a look at that hand. It looks bad." Chase raised his hands, the blood soaked towel falling to the floor revealing the half dozen deep gashes, "Your the boss." He stood up and stumbled forcing the Commander to help him to the medbay.

"You know, Luke thought I was crazy." "Whys that?" asked Shepard. Chase grinned in his half drunken daze, "Cuz I gotta thing for Jack. I think I'm starting to fall for her Shepard. But Luke said I should stick to one suicide mission at a time." Shepard chuckled, "You never know till you try." Chase scoffed, "Yeah, tell that to Tali." The Commander looked at him confused. "You'll see." said Chase answering the look with a chuckle of his own. The chuckle stopped and the freelancer looked serious, "But I gotta remember what Luke said a while back, that I should never take life for granted. So maybe I should tell her how I feel." Shepard nodded, "Never hurts to try."

Chase grinned again, "And if she kills me, I can kick Luke's ass in the after life." The two men shared another laugh before walking through the medbay doors. "Thanks Shep. For talkin with me." "Thats what I'm here for Chase." The Commander replied helping the young man onto a bed so that the doctor could look over his injuries.

Little did they know, a certain convict had overheard their conversation.

**A/N: A little sad, but the loss of a friend/brother does that to people...I should know. But what will happen next for our gamer hero? Stay tuned folks. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The last chapter was a little sad, so I thought I'd throw something in that was unexpected. Prepare for something out of left field folks.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Biotic Confrontation

Chase woke up and slowly got out of bed, looking across the room he noticed the girls were still asleep. It had been three days since the incident with the Collector ship, three days since Luke was killed. The _Normandy_ had returned to what could have been considered normal, but people were still concerned for Chase and the girls. And they had a right to be, Chase had faired pretty well after his talk with Shepard, but the pain of losing his 'brother' still haunted him. And from what the Commander said, it would haunt him for a while.

The freelancer shook his head before leaving the room, coming face to face with Samara. "Chase, how are you?" she asked. "Doing a little better each day. Chakwas said to take it easy for the next week, so I guess I gotta follow doctor's orders." The justicar smiled slightly, "I see. How are the children?" Chase sighed, "Still shaken up. They were close to Luke, thats why they called him uncle." "I can feel their sorrow. I have decided to postpone Athena's lessons until she is feeling better." Chase smiled at the older Asari, "Thank you Samara."

The justicar bowed a little, "If there is ever anything you need, don't hesitate to ask Chase." she turned and entered her own observation room leaving the freelancer alone. Scratching his head, he headed for the mess hall. He looked around and saw a few crew members around, Garrus and Jacob among them. Getting a tray of food, Chase sat down with them. "Hay guys." "Hay Chase." said Jacob drinking his coffee. "Chase." Garrus nodded. The freelancer looked around finding someone missing, "Anyone seen Jack? Shes usually up at this hour."

Jacob shrugged, "Haven't seen her in a while. Shes been acting a little odd these past few days." Chase tilited his head after taking a bite of eggs, "How so?" "Shes been talking to herself a lot. And anytime someone gets close to her she gets pissed and surrounds herself in biotic energy. Its almost as if shes angry about something." said Garrus. Chase thought a minute, that didn't sound like Jack. Sure she was moody once in a while, and with her aggression it could be a handful. But this sounded off.

"Do you know where she is?" Jacob finished his coffee and gave him a side glance, "She's either in her hole, or in the cargo area practicing her biotics. Its a good thing Mordin put buffers around the cargo hold so that she wouldn't rip the ship apart from the inside." Chase finished off his breakfest and decided to go see Jack. But in the elevator he remembered what the others said about her mood.

He hit the switch up to the CIC and the Tech lab to talk with Mordin. If he was gonna talk to Jack when she was like this, he needed to know how strong those biotic buffers were in the off chance he had to use his own biotics against her in defense.

In the cargo hold, Jack threw another shockwave knocking several crates back against the wall. She spun around and picked up another crate before throwing it across the room. She was irritated, that much was for sure. Ever since she overheard Chase's and Shepard's conversation her mind had been working overdrive, and it was pissing her off. She fired another shockwave splitting an old empty crate in half.

It wasn't just that either, it was Chase all together. What was with the guy? He helped everyone out without asking for anything in return. Hell, he helped her without a second thought. She started to pace, what was his angle? What did he want? She remembered him telling Shepard that he had a thing for her, that he was falling for her. _"What a joke. The fucker must have taken a bigger hit on the Collector ship than we thought. Who in their right mind would have feelings for me? Stupid fucking idiot."_

"You know, you'll wear a hole in the floor doing that." She looked over her shoulder, _"Speak of the fucking devil."_ Chase stood there with his arms crossed giving her an odd look. "What are you doing here piss-ant?" She asked. "Everyone else thinks your going crazy." he said with a shrug. "Everyone else is a fucking idiot. Just like you." she spat out. Chase hardened his look, "Whats that suppose to mean? What did I do?" Jack spun around and stomped up to him, "Everything! What the fuck...who the fuck do you think you are anyway?" Chase was really confused now, "Jack, you may need to speak a little simpler cuz I'm lost here."

Jack roared and launched a shockwave at him, Chase lept aside just in time. "What the hell Jack?" He exclaimed. Jack clentched her fists, "Don't play fucking stupid asshole. I heard what you were saying to Shepard a few nights ago." Chase's eyes widened, _"Oh shit."_ Jack had a large amount of biotic energy gathering around her, "So is that your fucking game? If you wanted to fuck me you could have just asked." Chase shook his head, "That isn't what I want Jack."

"Then what do you want!" she yelled grabbing a crate with her power and throwing it at him. Chase dove aside and leaned against the side of another crate for cover breathing heavy. He still hadn't regained all his energy from the last mission, and Jack was a damn biotic powerhouse 24/7. "I want to get to know you, the real you!" he called from his cover. "No one wants to get to know the real me. The ones who get close just need a smaller knife to stab you in the back." she said walking toward his crate.

Chase jumped out and summoned a barrier just as a shockwave hit it. The attack was absorbed and the barrier vanished, "I want to get to know the real you Jack. And you know I wouldn't betray you." he said trying to get through to her. Jack laughed humorlessly, "So you can what? Domesticate me? Tame me? Fat chance." "No, none of that." Chase said as the two of them started to circle around each other. "Then why get to know me?" she asked, her energy starting to build again. "Because...because I care about you." Chase said in almost a whisper. "Bullshit!" she hissed grabbing him with her biotics and throwing him to the other side of the room.

Chase made a small barrier to absorb most of the impact, but it still hurt like hell. He looked up and saw her coming toward him, "Why is it so hard for you to believe there are people out there who care about you?" he asked sticking to his guns. Jack sneered, "Because no one does." "Thats the real bullshit!" Chase exclaimed, his own energy gathering, "I fucking care. I helped you because you needed someone there. I still want to be there for you Jack!"

Jack fired a biotic blast that Chase was just barely able to deflect. "Why piss-ant? Whats your angle? What do you get out of this?" Chase stood his ground, "Your trust, your understanding. I want to show you that life is worth living." Jack seemed to pause, but quickly launched another blast that he was unprepared for. Chase hit the wall hard that time. "I'm not worth it. I'm damaged goods. Why do you want me anyway?" Chase looked up through the haze and saw her standing there, he could hear it in her voice. He was getting through her defenses.

"Because...you can be saved Jack." Jack launched forward and slammed her fist in his gut. Chase coughed up a glob of blood as the other biotic grabbed him around the throat, "I. Can't. Be. Saved." she hissed in his face. "Yes you can!" Chase wheezed out, "No one is beyond saving. Look at all the shit you have been through, you diserve to be happy Jack. You diserve a better life than what you were given."

He looked into her furious gaze with a soft expression that seemed to eat away at her. "You aren't damaged goods Jack. When people see you, they see a weapon, a psychopath, a convict who should be put down." He smiled a little, "You wanna know what I see?" Jack's grip on his throat lightened a little, a good sign. "I see a woman, who took all the shit in life and threw it back ten-fold and flipped fate the finger. I see someone, who fights with all her heart because shes afraid to let someone in. You make your heart cold...because its your only weakness."

His hand reached out and held her face, "Your not beyond saving Jack. I want to be there to help you when you finally let those barriers down. I will never change who you are, I like and admire you for who you are. I just want you to trust me...please...let me in Jack."

Jack released Chase completely and turned away from him. The freelancer rubbed his throat and looked at her tattooed back. "You just laid a lot of heavy shit on me piss-ant...I...need time to think." she said after a long silence. Chase smiled, "I ain't goin anywhere Jack, take all the time you need." He turned to leave when she called out to him, "Why didn't you fight back? I know your still whipped from the bug ship, but you have more fight in you than that." Chase faced her, "Because you never fight the ones you care about most." The convict's eyes widened, Chase smiled at her and left her alone to work out her thoughts.

Entering the elevator, Chase leaned against the wall with a groan as it started to climb up. "Damn she hits hard." he said practically feeling the bruises form on his back. Dispite the discomfort, Chase grinned. _"See that partner...I did get through to her. Now I just have to be patient."_

**A/N: You guys knew that a possable romance may form between the two, the evidence is there in previous chapters. Now its all a matter if it will form completely or not. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: You've all been patient, and here is your reward. Chapter 18 up!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Eagle Eye

Shepard was once again at his post facing the galaxy map. They had been on the outer edge of the Terminus system for the past few days and he was deciding where they should be heading next. 'Commander I have found something.' said EDI. "What is it?" asked the Commander. 'I have just picked up a distress signal close by.' replied the AI. "Bring it up." said Shepard. The galaxy map zoomed in to where the _Normandy_ was visible. The map shifted a little ways away where a planet was seen. The holo-screen zoomed in on the planet and showed another ship on the surface. "Thats a Quarian ship." Shepard said looking at the familiar looking vessel.

'My scanners indicate that there are lifesigns on board. But the engines have run cold. It is possable the ship was deactivated from the inside after being forced to land.' said EDI. Shepard looked at the ship, "Joker, set a course for that planet." 'Aye aye Shepard.' "EDI, contact Tali and Chase and have them meet me in the briefing room." 'Yes Commander.'

In the briefing room, Shepard explained the situation to Tali and Chase. "But why would a ship be so far from the Migrant Fleet?" Wondered Tali. "Maybe they went out to explore something and came under attack." said Chase. "Either way, the people on board may need our help." said Shepard, he glanced at Chase, "You good to go Chase?" The freelancer cracked his neck, "Ready and able boss." "Good, I really need someone with your stealth and recon skills for this."

The shuttle ride to the surface was uneventful, the trio making small talk before they touched down. When they did, they piled out to look at their surroundings. The planet was mostly tropical forest, and in the distance was the Quarian vessel sitting amongst a crops of hills. "The ship doesn't look like it took any damage." said Tali. "I could be internal, EDI said the engines were cold." said Shepard. Chase pulled out his sniper rifle and started to walk, "I'll move ahead, scout the area around the ship." "Stay in radio contact." said the Commander.

Chase moved throught the trees very easily, slipping from shadow to shadow with precision. It didn't take long for the freelancer to be perched ontop of the hill closest to the ship. Laying in the grass, he stared down the sights. "Shep, I'm on the hilltop North-West of the ship's starboard side." 'Do you see anything?' Chase looked around the base of the ship, near the main hatch he saw movement.

"Shit, Talis not going to like this." 'What is it?' asked Shepard. "The main hatch has a group of Geth standing around it. Five, three troopers, two hunters." 'Dammit! What are they doing?' said Tali. "EDI, are you sure there are lifesigns inside?" asked Chase. 'Scans are still picking up lifesigns on board centered around the same area.' said the AI. Chase looked at the group of Geth, "Weird, their standing in a perfect row infront of the hatch. Its a shooting gallery." 'Don't engage unless I give the order. Me and Tali are moving in for a closer look.' "Gotcha Shep."

Through the sights, Chase saw Shepard and Tali enter the small valley and hide behind a group of rocks. The Geth still hadn't moved. "Their still stationary boss." said Chase. The group on the gorund moved closer to the ship. The Geth remained still. "Nothing." Shepard and Tali had gotten close enough to the ship to where they could actually hit the Geth with no trouble. 'This is odd. They should have noticed us by now.' whispered Tali. 'Lets not take any chances. Chase, you have the green light to engage.' said Shepard.

Chase wasted no time, he fired five shots consecuatively, all five Geth dropped with holes in their optics. "That...was way too easy. Shepard I don't like this." said Chase getting up. 'Neither do I. Link up with us by the main hatch.' replied the Commander. The freelancer jogged down the hill and met up with Shepard and Tali before they entered the ship.

The inside of the vessel was just as immaculate as the outside. There was no signs of damage or combat. "This doesn't make any sense." said Tali as they scanned the rooms and corridors. "EDI where are the lifesigns coming from?" asked Shepard. 'The main room at the front of the ship Commander.' Chase had both of his SMGs out, his stomach twisting as they moved closer to their destination. "Boss man, I really don't like this." he said sweeping his weapons from side to side. "You think its a trap?" asked Shepard. "I know its a trap. I've been in enough situations like this to know something isn't right. That...and the Collector ship didn't do me any favors either."

They made it to the large doors that lead into the main chamber of the ship. Steeling themselves, they opened the door and stormed in. The room was large, a high ceiling with rafters that were shrouded in shadows, a large meeting area with a stage at the base of the steps, and several crates attatched to steel cables on the floor.

The team was met with the barrels of several weapons aimed at them. But what was surprising was that they were in the hands of Quarians and Geth. On the stage, a makeshift throan was set up where a lone Quarian sat. The Quarian stood up and walked toward them, "Well, well, well. It seems I have some guests." "Who are you?" asked Shepard. The Quarian stopped infront of them, "Ros'Zeela vas Solnaga. And you are trespassing on my vessel." 'What do you mean your vessel? And what is with the Geth? They are our enemies." said Tali.

Ros regarded her, "These Geth are not longer _my_ enemy. I control them." This surprised the team. "How is that possable?" asked Shepard. "Through years of research. And the fruits of that research you can plainly see." he said motioning toward the Geth around them. "Their your slaves." said Chase. "They are machines, machines are meant to be re-written." said Ros. He turned around with his hands behind his back, "Now that I have perfected my ability to control them. I'll take my newly formed army to our homeworld, and take it for myself."

"You bosh'tet! This data could help our people! And you just want to use it to take over our home like the Geth did!" exclaimed Tali. Ros looked back at her, "I'll allow our people to return once I've gained full control of the Geth. As long as they make me king, of course." Tali made to shoot him but his guards formed a tight circle around him. "And your all just going to protect him while he does this?" asked Shepard to the Quarians aiming at them.

The Quarians didn't respond. It was then Chase noticed the odd collars around their necks, they were black with a glowing green device in the middle. "Commander, their being controlled." he said pointing at the collar on the nearest Quarian. "Monster! Your controling your own people!" yelled Tali. Ros looked at them impassively, "They didn't believe in my cause. So I had to...persuade them." The crazed Quarian waved his hand, "Take them to the holding cells."

The Geth and Quarians seized them. Chase lept into the air and spin kicked his captors away, he ducked and rolled under more hands trying to grab them before leaping up onto a crate. "You know, there are several things I hate. One of them are assholes taking away people's free will." he said glaring at Ros. Said Quarian glared back, "And your going to stop me? Your outnumbered now that I have your team." he said motioning toward the captured Shepard and Tali.

Chase grinned, "Well, then I'll tell you my plan. First, I'm gonna get away. Second, I'll free my team. Then I'll free all your captives. And finally...I'm gonna put a bullet through your head." Ros looked a little shaken, "Your crazy." Chase drew his pistol and grabbed the steel cable next to him, "Thats good or else this wouldn't work." He aimed down and shot the anchor for the cable and he was launched into the dark rafters above. The Geth and Quarians fired after him but didn't even get close to hitting him. Tali leaned over to Shepard, "He wasn't kidding, he really does make it up as he goes." Shepard chuckled, "That he does. Guess we got to wait for the rest of his 'plan'."

The freelancer managed to move through the rafters into a nearby vent. "Alright, so much for the easy part. EDI, Shepard and Tali were captured can you tell me where the holding cells might be located?" The AI was silent for a few moments, 'The biggest source of heat signatures is coming from a large room several meters to your right.'. Chase brought up the readout of the ship on his omni-tool, when EDI sent the data. He took a right when he reached an intersection in the vent and kept moving on all fours, thankful that the vent was big enough.

He had made it to a sealed opening and peered through. EDI had been right, inside there was over three dozen Quarians pent up inside. And from what Chase could tell, they were women and children. Flipping himself around, he braced himself against the grate.

The Quarians were startled when they heard a loud creaking from above them. They moved to the opposite side of the room when the grate up on the wall fell to the floor with a loud _'Clang!'_. A second later, a human landed on the floor in a crouch. "Sorry for the scare, I'm here to help." he said with his hands raised. "Chase?" Through the small crowd, a familiar Quarian stepped forward. "Lia?" The young Quarian smiled under her visor before she ran forward and hugged him, "Its good to see you again." she said happily. "Same here. Just wish it was under better circumstances. What happened to the ship." he replied.

A pregnant Quarian stepped forward, "We were on a routine exploration mission. When Ros suddently came out of nowhere with those Geth of his. Saying how he was going to be king of our people and the Geth. Anyone who was against him was either put under mind control, or executed. Those collars are connected to his highly upgraded AI hacking ability, which is also why he can control the Geth so easily." Chase looked at them all, many of the women were helping the children, "Why did he spare you all?" Lia gave a snort of disgust, "He wanted a harem. When we didn't abide by him he threw us in here promising to take us by force." Chase clentched his fist, "Now hes definately getting a bullet to the face."

There was the sound of metal footsteps outside the only door in the large room. "Everyone down!" Chase said pulling out his rifle. The Quarians moved to the side just as the door opened.

Two teams of two Geth came in carrying Shepard and Tali. The synthetics were quickly met with a sniper bullet in the optic each dropping their captives. "That didn't take too long." said Shepard as Chase undid their bindings. "Have I ever let you down?" The freelancer asked grinning.

After getting them free, Chase told them the situation regarding the women and the crazed Ros. "It seems like if we break his concentration, then the Quarian men will be set free." said Tali. "But that could also mean setting the Geth free too. And with everyone in such close quarters..." Chase trailed off there. "Then we'll need to set a trap." said Shepard. "All of the Geth under his control are around him at all times." said one of the Quarian women. "So that means their all in one place, perfect." said Chase.

Lia walked up to them, "I'll go with you." "For what reason?" asked Chase confused. "Bait. I'll distract him long enough for you to get into position." she replied. "Its a good idea." Shepard said. He looked at the freelancer, "Chase, you think you can get back into those rafters?" "Not a problem." he said with a nod. "Then you'll be the one to take Ros out. Wait for me and Tali to get ready, then when I give the word take the shot." The freelancer looked at his friend, "Becareful Lia. I'll be right above you." The young Quarian nodded. Chase turned and used his biotics to levitate up to the vent again.

In the throne room, Ros looked up from a datapad to see a young female Quarian walk into the room. "How did you get out?" he asked heatedly. "I...just walked out. I've been thinking, and I wouldn't mind being part of your...harem." Ros perked up, "Really? Smart girl. I knew at least one of you would come around eventually." He hopped off his throne and walked up to her eyeing her up and down. Lia gagged in the back of her mind.

In the shadow covered rafters above. Chase had braced himself against a beam with his foot planted on another beam for support, the barrel of his rifle resting easily on his knee. "Shepard, Tali. I'm in position." he said centering his sights on Ros's head.

"We'll make such lovely children together. The first of many in a royal line of perfect Quarians." Ros boasted, waving his arms for effect. Lia shuddered, "Y-yeah" Ros regarded her, and she could easily tell he was grinning lecherously, "How bout we start right now in my quarters?"

'Me and Tali are in position. Chase, take the shot when your ready.' Chase held his breath and tightened his finger on the trigger.

From the corner of her peripheral vision. Lia saw Tali behind a crate giving her a small wave. "Actually, I can't right now. My friend wouldn't like that." Ros looked confused, "What friend? Where?" Lia took a step forward, "Hes in very..._high_...places." She suddently lashed out and snatched the visor off of Ros's face and dove aside.

Chase squeezed the trigger. Ros's head exploded in a shower of blood and bone as the round went straight through the center of his face.

The moment the dead Quarian hit the floor, the collars on the other Quarians lost power, immediately freeing them from his control. However, the Geth also were released and raised their weapons at the disoriented Quarians. Shepard and Tali lept in to action then. Tali summoned her drone which attacked the syinthetics from behind while she and Shepard gunned them down. Chase aimed and fired from his position above.

When the Quarians got their wits back they added their assault to the fray. The Geth never stood a chance.

When the fire fight was all over. All the remaining Quarians met in the center atrium and looked down at the dead, self proclaimed 'king'. "Good riddence." said one of the Quarians ripping the collar off his neck. "At least his research could help us." said another. "Thank you." said a pregnant Quarian walking up to the team, "For all that you have done." Shepard smiled, "Its what we do best. Do you think you can get your ship back into orbit?" "Shouldn't take us no more than a few hours." she replied. "Go in peace, Shepard vas Normandy, Chase vas Normandy, Tali'Zorah vas Neema. Keelah se'lai." "Keelah se'lai." The three replied in the same respect.

They left the ship and started the small trek back to the shuttle. "Chase!" The Team stopped and looked back to see Lia running to catch up. "Lia? Whats up?" Chase asked. She stopped infront of them breathing heavily, "I...want to come with you. I miss seeing the girls, their like little sisters to me. And I could be of some help, I know how to work codes and run mechanics."

Chase looked from her to Shepard, "I want her to come, but its your call boss." Tali stepped in, "I wouldn't mind having another Quarian on board to talk to. And she could assist me in engineering." Shepard looked from his team to the young Quarian weighing his options. He opened his mouth to give his answer...

**A/N: Okay folks, heres another Paragon/Renegade choice for you. Just remember the possable repercusions of your choice.**

**Paragon: "Welcome aboard Lia'Vael nar Ulany"**

**Renegade: "One Quarians good enough thanks."**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I tallyed the votes...and Paragon won by a landslide! This next chapter is similar to the 'Log Chapters', but has a little more feeling to it.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Soul Through Guitar Strings

Chase was leaning against a nearby wall in engineering with a large smile on his face. Across from him, he watched Tali give Lia a good rundown of the engine's systems and code streams. The younger Quarian seemed to pick everything up very quickly and Tali looked happy to have her around.

The door behind him slid open, "She seems to be in good hands." said Shepard as he stood next to the freelancer. "Lia can adjust almost anywhere. She did live with me, Luke and the girls for a year." Chase leaned off the wall, "Thanks for letting her onboard Shep." The Commander smiled, "I thought she could help us out. And your girls seemed very happy to see her." Chase grinned remembering how Athena and Emily latched onto Lia the moment she got off the shuttle.

"I'm heading off, you know how to reach me if you need me." Chase said before leaving engineering. Shepard watched him go before turning his gaze back at the two chatting Quarians. Or more precisly, Tali. He had recalled all the talks they had together and couldn't really get her off his mind. There was that, and the fact of what Kelly told him about her body language. The possablility of her being attracted to him did make him feel good, but he needed to talk with her a little more to know if she really had feelings for him.

Chase walked through the second door and paused seeing Athean and Emily infront of the elevator. What surprised him more was that they had his guitar in their hands. "Whats this about?" he asked curiously. "You haven't played in a long time daddy. Will you play for us?" asked Athena, Emily nodding enthusiastically. Chase smiled at his girls. They loved it when he played his guitar, and he had to agree that he hadn't really been playing much lately. _"What the hell, why not?"_ "Alright girls, I'll play. But we'll need a good place for me to do it."

He thought for a minute. Their room was too small, the mess hall was too crowded. He turned to his right and saw the nearly empty hanger. Perfect. He took his guitar, "Com'mon girls." he said heading toward the hanger. His daughters following excitedly behind him.

They walked to the far end of the hanger where a large window showing a beautiful nebula that was passing as the _Normandy_ moved. The nebula had an odd combination of blue and green colored gases giving it a vibrant illumination.

The girls had hopped onto a neaby crate and sat waiting patiently. Chase plugged his guitar into his omni-tool, yet another thing he was surprised to do with the handy device. _"Is there anything this thing can't do?"_ he wondered plucking a few stings, the now enhanced sound echoing off the walls of the very large room. Once the instrument and his omni-tool were working good together, he thought of a song he might want to play. Recalling one of his favorites, he started to play the chords:

This is my life

Its not what it was before

All these feelings I've shared

And these are my dreams

That I'd never lived before

Somebody shake me

Cause I, I must be sleeping

Now that were here,

Its so far away

All the struggle that we thought was in vain

All the mistakes,

One life contained

They all finally start to go away

And now that were here its so far away

And I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

Shepard perked up hearing the sound of music and singing, as did everyone on the _Normandy_. "EDI...wheres that coming from?" EDI's image appeared on the port next to him, "Its coming from the hanger Commander." "Its Chase." said Lia. "How do you know?" asked Shepard. Lia walked past him with Tali and the engineers right behind, "Because only he sings with such feeling."

These are my words

That I've never said before

I think I'm doing ok

And this is the smile

That I've never shown before

Somebody shake me

Cause I, I must be sleeping

Now that were here,

Its so far away

All the struggle that we thought was in vain

All the mistakes,

One life contained

They all finally start to go away

And now that were here its so far away

Shepard walked into the hanger and saw that most of the crew had assembled there as well. Their eyes locked on the freelancer who was facing the large window infront of him while he played.

Now that were here,

Its so far away

And I feel like I can face the day

And I can't forget

That I'm not ashamed

To be the person that I am today

Each crew member heard the words, and they could feel Chase's life, his memories, and his dreams through the song. And they couldn't help but feel that a part of each of them were expressed through the song as well.

I'm so afraid of waking

Please don't shake me

Afraid of waking

Please don't shake me

Now that were here,

Its so far away

All the struggle that we thought was in vain

All the mistakes,

One life contained

They all finally start to go away

And now that were here its so far away

And I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

Chase strummed a few more chords and let the echo slowly die in the hanger. He gave a heavy sigh and felt a tear travel down his face. Playing was the only real way for him to let everything out, his fears, his sorrow, his rage, it was the one thing that granted him peace other than the girls.

He was brought out of his thoughts by clapping. He turned around and saw Shepard at the other end of the hanger applauding, the rest of the crew following moments after into a full blown cheer. The girls clapped from their spot on the crate. Chase rubbed the back of his head nerviously, "You really are full of talents." said Shepard as the group came forward. "If you say so." said Chase.

"Sound nervious. Possable. Never played your instrument infront of an audience." Mordin colcluded in a few seconds. "Very true professor, I've only played around a few people." he said glancing at Athena, Emily and Lia. "But its one of only a few things where I can let all my pent up emotions out." The freelancer concluded.

"You have a beautiful voice." said Samara, "And music does calm the toubled mind for many. A perfect meditation for you." Chase smiled knowing she understood perfectly. 'Mind playing another, that was pretty good.' Joker said over the intercom. "Jokers right. We've never had a musician on the _Normandy_ before." said Shepard. Chase smiled and tried to think of another song.

Athena hopped down from her perch and ran over to him, pulling on his pant leg. Kneeling down, the young Asari whispered something in his ear. Chase smiled and nodded. while Athena ran back to her seat, the freelancer started to play again:

I sit alone and watch the clock

Tryin' to collect my thoughts

All I think about is you

And so I cry myself to sleep

And hope the devil I don't meet

In the dreams that I live through

Believe in me

I know you've waited for so long

Believe in me

Sometimes the weak become the strong

Believe in me

This lifes not always what it seems

Believe in me

Cause I was made for chasing dreams

The crew had gotten comfortable as they listened to Chase play. Unknown to them, someone else was watching and listening from the shadows.

All the smiles you've had to fake

And all the shit you've had to take

Just lead us here again

I never have the things to say

To make it all just go away

To make it all just disappear

Believe in me

I know you've waited for so long

Believe in me

Sometimes the weak become the strong

Believe in me

This lifes not always what it seems

Believe in me

Cause I was made for chasing dreams

It's my life, it's my choice

Hear my words, hear my voice

And just believe

Shepard listened from where he stood, he looked to his right and saw Tali just as enraptured as he was. Slowly, he reached a hand out and held hers. There was a brief pause before he felt her three nimble fingers close around his. And in that moment, the two could feel joy erupt from inside of them.

I sit alone and watch the clock

Tryin' to collect my thoughts

And all I think about is you

Chase looked across the hanger to the dark corner where he knew she was watching. Hoping she was getting the message.

If you believe in me

Lifes not always what it seems

Believe in me

Cause I was made for chasing dreams

Believe in me

I know you've waited for so long

Believe in me

Sometimes the weak become the strong

Believe in me

This lifes not always what it seems

Believe in me

Cause I was made for chasing dreams

The song slowly ended and the crew applauded again at their comrade's performance. In the audience, Shepard and Tali looked and saw their hands still together. "Will you have time to talk later?" he asked smiling. Tali smiled back from behind her visor, "For you...always."

Lia and the girls clapped loudest because they knew Chase was speaking from his heart to someone special when he sang that one. Athena and Emily smiled at each other, it was their idea for him to play that for her after all.

In the dark corner of the hanger, Jack sat back and thought hard to herself. That song...was for her. She could feel all of his emotions through that. How he felt, and how far he was willing to go. _"You were made for chasing dreams huh?"_ she thought to herself with a light chuckle. _"Guess we'll have a lot to talk about then."_

**A/N: Probably not what your expecting, but I'm building the characters up personality wise. Don't worry, their will be action in the next few fics so be patient folks.**

**(I don't own Staind either)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I've been getting some good reviews from you guys. Keep them coming!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

A Father's Sins, Passed to his Son

The Citadel was just as vibrant as is always was. Yet the group of four didn't pay it no mind as they passed through the security checkpoint to C-Sec headquarters. Chase thought back to the dicussion that lead to this moment.

_FLASHBACK_

_Chase stepped into the briefing room to see Shepard talking with both Thane and Garrus. "Something wrong Shep?" he asked standing with them. "We got a bit of a situation." said Garrus. "Garrus here is hunting a guy named Sidonus who betrayed his squad when he was in C-Sec." said Shepard, "While at the same time, Thane's looking for his son, who he fears is going to follow in his footsteps." Thane turned to the freelancer, "Time is of the essance, for both of us. Taking one assignment we could lose the other person."_

_The freelancer looked from Garrus, to Thane, then to Shepard. "Why don't we split up then? I'll go help Thane with his son. You help Garrus deal with Sidonus." Shepard raised both eyebrows, "That sounds good to me Shepard." said Garrus. "Me was well." said Thane. "Think about it Shep, who better to catch a rookie assassin than two veteran assassins? And you and Garrus know how to track people through C-Sec better than anyone." said Chase._

_Shepard crossed his arms smirking, "I gotta admit, thats a good idea. Joker, how long till we reach the Citadel?" 'About a week Commander' replied the pilot. "Alright. we got a lot of time to be ready."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Chase had to admit to himself his plan sounded good. He only wished Shepard and Garrus didn't have too much trouble on their assignment. They entered the C-Sec office and walked up to the main desk where Captain Bailey sat, "Can I help you folks?" he asked looking up. "Garrus? and Chase too? What a surprise this is." "Bailey." Chase said, Garrus nodded. "We're looking for two people."

The C-Sec Captian leaned back in his seat, "I'm all ears." Garrus stepped up first, "I'm looking for someone, you know anyone who can point me in the right direction?" Bailey thought a minute, "There is a guy here on the Citadel who specializes in people 'disappearing'. Guys name is Fade, you could probably find him in the Warehouse district one level down." Garrus looked to Shepard who nodded at him, "Lets get going Garrus. Chase, Thane, good luck." "You to Shep." replied Chase.

The Commander and Garrus walked toward the stairs leading down to the market district. "How are the girls Chase?" asked Bailey. "Doing good." He turned to the C-Sec Captian and changed the subject, "My friend here is looking for his son, and we think he might have been hired by someone." Bailey looked to Thane and smirked a little, "Should be easy we don't see many Drell here on the station." He went through his computer logs for a few seconds.

"Hmmm, says here one of my men saw a young Drell recently. He was talking to Mouse." "Mouse?" wondered Thane. "Petty criminal, probably not the guy who hired your boy, but a messenger. Hes a former duct rat, runs errands for anyone who will pay." "Mouse been causing problems?" asked Chase. "Not really, just does odd jobs for shifty people. Hes a good kid, just needs to straighten up with his life."

"Any idea where we can find Mouse?" asked Thane. "He usually hangs out outside of Dark Star working out of a public terminal. That would be your best place to start." said Bailey. "Then we'll head there, thanks Bailey." said Chase. "If Mouse can't get you to where your boy is, he'll know someone who can." the Captain said to Thane. "Thank you." replied the Drell assassin as he and Chase headed toward the stairs leading up to the next level.

It didn't take long for the two to find Mouse, he was standing in the corner outside of Dark Star talking into a datapad. "Yeah sure, I can get you two cases by the end of the day." Chase walked up behind him, "You Mouse?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah, wha - oh shit! Krios, I...I thought you retired?" the young criminal stumbled seeing the assassin.

He looked between them, "W-What do you want with me?" Thane put a hand on Mouse's shoulder, "Be still Mouse. You can change your pants in a moment." Chase bit down on his lip so he wouldn't laugh, "Easy kid, we just want some info." Mouse looked to him, fear etched across his face, "Look the people I work for...they wouldn't want me talking to just anybody." "But you can for me." Thane said grabbing him bu the collar of his shirt. "You gave another Drell instructions for an assassination. Whos the target?"

"I...I don't know. I didn't ask. 'Cause the people I work for? They can make me disappear." Mouse said stressed. "I'd like to help you Krios. You always done right by us. but I ain't gonna die for you." "If you know Thane, you know he would never ask for something like this unless it was important. Do it for him." said Chase. "I want to, Krios was always nice to us. But these people ain't nice." said Mouse.

"No one will know you talked to us." said Chase "Mouse, I swear that you won't be harmed." said Thane. "Alright...he...he came with that holo you took of me. Said he wanted a job. I ran through my old contacts to see who might give him a shot. The guy who offered was Elias Kelham." Chase nodded, "Heard of him, a real asshole. You did good Mouse." "Yeah...just hope I can live long enough to pat myself on the back." the young man said. "Kelham will never know." said Thane. "I hope not, I'm out of here. Krios, the next time your in town...don't bring the family." Mouse walked off after that.

The two stood there a moment, Chase turned to Thane, "You good?" Thane bowed his head, "Mouse knew more about my life than Kolyat ever did." A memory suddently took him, "He smiles up at me, broken teeth and scabby knees. Bare feet black. A dead-end future looking up at me. Worshipping the petty gifts I offer." He came back to reality, "I was the only good thing in his life back then. But I left him, as I left Kolyat." "Its not your fault Thane." said Chase.

Thane looked off into the distance, "We should talk to Bailey, perhaps he can tell us more about Kelham."

Back in the C-Sec office, Chase stood irate infront of Bailey, "Let me get this straight. Kelham, stays on his best behavior and you guys let him do whatever the fuck he wants!" Thane stood off to his sides with his hands behind his back, but you could see him clasping his hands tightly in aggitation. Bailey went to say something but Chase cut him off, "Don't bother with your excuses. We need him in here...now." "I can't Chase, hes done nothing wrong. And C-Sec has regulations." The freelancer leaned over his desk, "Just bring him in for questioning, me and Thane will take care of the rest. Your hands are clean."

"I don't know Chase." said the Captain. Chase poked the man in the chest hard, "You fucking owe me one! I'm calling in the favor right now!" Baliey reeled back but kept a calm exterior. "Alright! I'll pick him up, but you two need to handle the rest." he got up to go collect Kelham. "He owed you one?" asked Thane. "I took care of a few mercs for him when C-Sec was wadding through red tape. He said he'd help me with anything for doing that for him." Chase said taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Chase." "No problem pal."

An hour later, a struggling Elias Kelham had been dragged into the interrigation room. "Its all set up." said Bailey. "Thanks, trust me well get this done fast." said Chase. The Captain looked over their shoulders, "Aw shit, his attorneys here. Bastards been told to jump whenever C-Sec gets within ten feet of Kelham. I'll stall him as long as I can." he went off to hold the councelor while the two team mates went into the room and locked the door. "Good cop, bad cop?" asked Chase. "Read my mind. I'll try to talk it out of him, you put the screws in if he doesn't talk." said Thane.

(Warning: The following scene had a good amount of Renegade in it.)

In the room, Kelham struggled while he was strapped to the chair in the center. He saw Thane and Chase enter, both men looked passive as they started to circle around him. "Who the hell are you two!" he barked out. "Baileys got nothing to do with this. We want you to answer some questions...off the record." said Chase. "'Off the record', in an interrigation room. Not buying it." said Kelham. "We know you hired an assassin, whos the target?" asked Thane.

"Fuck you. I ain't saying nothing until my attorney gets here." Chase's fist connected with the side of his head, "Wrong answer." he sneered cracking his knuckles. Kelham shook his head, "Bad move kid, thats gonna cost ya." He was hit again, this time Chase slammed his elbow into his ribs. "I've killed more mercs, Geth, and assholes like you than you can possable imagine. So your scare tactics mean shit to me." Chase said pacing.

Kelham coughed a little from the blow. "Calm yourself, we need him alive." said Thane 'chastizing' Chase. "Sorry, my friend here gets a little...rilled up during interrigations." "Hit me again asshole, ever bruse is another credit in my pocket." Chase clentched his fist, but managed to control himself. "Yeah. Thought so. Chickenshit." said Kelham smirking.

"Think carefully Elias, I want to catch that assassin. Not you. Why stick your neck out for him?" asked Chase. "You think I'm stupid enough to confess to putting a hit out on someone?" asked the captive. "We get the name, we walk out. You never see us again." said Chase. "I got no reason to believe you." "You have no reason to disbelieve us." Thane said back. They walked away from Kelham. "This isn't working Chase, we're running out of time." whispered Thane.

"Are we done yet? I got people to see." called Kelham. Chase suddently got hit with an idea. "I got something I can try. Just let me do the talking." They walked back over to Kelham, Chase stepped infront of him, his scarred face with a sadistic grin on his lips. Kelham suddently felt very nervious. "So...you won't talk huh? Well I just got one question to ask." Chase said earrily chipper.

Out of nowhere, the freelancer drew his combat knife and stabbed it into the headrest of the chair dangerously close to Kelham's head. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked right in the mans face. He leaned back twisting the knife ever so gently, "My father was...a drinker...and a fiend." he looked into Kelham's terrified eyes as he spoke in a happy, yet sadistic voice, "Then one night, he gets a little crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself, he doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit." He pulled the knife from the chair and waved in in the man's face. "So...with me watching. He takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and says...'Why so serious?' " Kelham was practically pissing himself at that point. "He comes at me with the knife, 'Why so serious!' He puts the blade to the side of my head..."

Chase paused and grinned evilly while putting the knife next to Kelham's nose, "Why so serious Kelham?" "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! THE TARGETS JORAM TALID A TURIAN RUNNING FOR OFFICE ON THE ZAKERA WARD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Chase backed off and put his knife away, "Thanks, now was that so hard?" he asked as though the last conversation never happened. He and Thane left the room and walked up to Bailey as the attorney entered the room, "We're done, thanks Bailey." said Chase as they walked past. The C-Sec officer looked into the room and saw the attoreny trying to console an extremely traumatized Elias Kelham. "Shit, what did he do?" asked one of his officers. "Don't know. But I guess we don't have to deal with Kelham's shit for a while." said Bailey

(End Renegade Scene)

"Where did you get that from?" asked Thane. "Got it from a movie a while back. Pretty effective I think." Chase said grinning. They stopped when they saw the target a few feet away. "How do you want to do this? asked Chase. "Follow Talid from the catwalks above, relay what hes doing to me. I'll be in the darkest corner with the best view." said Thane. "Good plan, lets get started." said Chase heading toward the maintenance ladder to the catwalks.

Thane stood in the middle of the crowded pavilion. He put his hands together and bowed his head, "Amonkira. Lord of Hunters. Grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness." he raised his head and vanished in the crowd like a shadow.

Chase followed the diplomat from the walkways, surveying him and his Krogan escort as they stopped to talk with a few people. Relaying everything that happened as they went along to Thane hoping for the moment where they would see Kolyat. They didn't have to wait long.

Talid and his escort were on their way to Talid's penthouse when Chase caught sight of a young Drell leaning against the wall closeby. He leaned off the wall and started to follow Talid, pulling a pistol from behind his back. "Thane! I see him! Hes going for the kill!" Chase said. 'I see him too, I'm on my way.' said Thane. Chase lept from the catwalk and landed onto a table startling the people sitting at it. He lept off and ran after them. Kolyat raised his pistol, "Kolyat!" Chase yelled. The young Drell turned around as did his target.

He spun around and fired, the Krogan fell dead before it could take out its assault rifle. Talid ran into the building with Kolyat right behind. "Thane!" Chase called. "I saw." he said running along side him. The ran into the building and took the steps two at a time, running through the door leading into Talid's apartment where they saw the diplomat on his knees with Kolyat aiming his pistol at the back of his head.

Chase approached with his own pistol drawn, Thane right next to him. "Kolyat." said Thane. "This...This is a joke. Now? Now you show up?" said Kolyat with spite in his voice. "Help me, Drell. I'll do whatever you want." begged Talid. "Just put the gun down Kolyat." said Chase. "Get out of my way. I'm walking out of here, hes coming with me." said the younger Drell. Thane stepped forward, "C-Secs on their way. They'll have snipers setting up outside." "I don't need your help!" Kolyat snapped.

Chase fired his pistol hitting the lamp next to Kolyat. The young Drell jumped in surprise giving the freelancer a chance to bolt forward, striking Kolyat lightly in the chest with his elbow and taking his weapon when he fell to the floor. "Get out of here." Chase barked at Talid who made a hastey escape. "You son of a bitch!" Kolyat yelled getting up from the floor rubbing his chest. "Your father came all this way to find you. He wants to make up for the mistakes he made." Chase said ejecting the thermal clip from the pistol and setting the weapon on a nearby table.

"So what? You came to get my forgiveness?" asked Kolyat. "I came to grant you peace." Thane said walking up to his son. He blinked his two sets of eyelids, "You're angry because I wasn't there when your mother died." "You weren't there when she was alive. Why should you be there when she died?" the younger Drell asked heatedly. Thane was silent a moment, "Your mother...They killed her to get to me. It was my fault." Kolyat's eyes widened, "What?"

"After her body was given to the deep, I went to find them. The trigger men. The ringleaders. I hurt them. Eventually killed them. When I went back to see you, you were...older. I should have stayed with you." Thane said sadly. Kolyat sneered, "I guess it's too bad for me you waited so long huh?" Thane bowed his head, "Kolyat...I've taken many bad things out of the world. You're the only good thing I ever added to it." The younger Drell closed his eyes as tears traveled down his scaled cheeks.

"Kolyat. Your father was dying." said Chase catching his attention. "Me and him...became friends through the worst of conditions. When he told me about you and your mother, and how he would do anything to right the mistakes he made. I used my connections to find a cure for his illness." He walked up to Kolyat, "My father...was a bastard. I would have shot him without thinking twice about it for what he did to me when I was little." He motioned toward Thane, "Your father, true he made his mistakes. But hes paying for them. He lost precious time with his only child he will never get back. But he did it all so that you could live without fear. Your mother avenged. He never wanted you to go down a path where your soul should never be."

Thane was in slight awe, Chase had spoken as though he were speaking through his thoughts. Kolyat looked from Chase to his father when Chase spoke again, "I'm not saying you should openly forgive him right off. But you should give him a chance. Let him make things right." Kolyat closed his eyes as more tears fell, "I..." he opened them and saw tears running down his fathers face. Kolyat walked forward and hugged his father, Thane hugged back as much as he could. "I...I can't forgive you...not now anyway." Kolyat pulled away, "But...I'll give you a chance...dad."

The older Drell smiled, "Thank you, son." Chase smiled at them, but remembered something. "Uh...guys. Not to break up this golden family moment, but C-Sec should be here soon. We better get out of here." Thane nodded and they left the building, being sure to avoid any patrols along the way.

**A/N: Helping families every where, through using lines from the Joker to get information. Review and I'll have more chapters ready for you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm really on a roll! Heres the next chapter!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Fate Worse than Death

"I'm starting to think that your turning my ship into a family vacation." said Shepard. He and Chase stood in the mess hall as they saw Kolyat sitting at a table talking with a few of the other crew members. "He has a right to get to know his dad more. And Thane doesn't have much time left, even less if the Omega 4 Relay goes to hell." the freelancer replied. Shepard sighed, although the two newest additions to the ship weren't that bad. Lia was almost as good as Tali when it came to mechanics and engineering. And Kolyat could be just as good as his father one day when fully trained. That, and the kid could hack a system almost as fast as EDI could.

Chase smiled thinking back to when Thane had brought his son on the _Normandy_. At first it was to show him around while his father told him about the up and coming suicide mission. But Kolyat threw him a curve ball. He wanted to be trained like his dad, to rid the universe of evil individuals. The true way of the assassin. And he wanted to see more of the universe. Shepard had allowed it, under the stipulation that he, Lia, and Chase's daughters were dropped off someplace safe before they went after the Collector base. So now the _Normandy_ had another Drell on board, and Kolyat had no problem staying in the same room as his father.

"Your a good person boss man, and you know full well everyone pulls thier own weight around here." said Chase. Shepard nodded with a smirk, "I never second guess my decisions Chase." He walked away toward the elevator to head up to the CIC. Chase walked over to Kolyat, "You fittin in okay?" The young Drell gave a light smile, "Sort of. Everyone seems friendly enough." Chase smirked, "Trust me, you couldn't find better friends anywhere else."

As if on que, Lia walked into the mess hall. "Chase, how are you?" she asked pleasantly. "Doin good. I wanna introduce you to our newest member here." he said motioning toward Kolyat. "Lia'Vael nar Ulany, this is Kolyat Krios. Thane's son. Kolyat this is my good friend Lia." The young Drell looked up and seemed to stare at Lia for a few moments, at the same time Lia was rudding her hands together. "Its nice to meet you." said Kolyat smiling. "Likewise." said Lia. Chase looked between them oddly for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Well, I think I'll be leaving you two to get to know each other." he said casually walking off.

Rounding the corner heading toward the elevator, Chase ran into Thane who was coming out of Life Support. "Yo Thane. Hows everything going with you and Kolyat?" asked the freelancer. "We're making some progress. Its slow. But I'm not complaining." said Thane with a ghost of a smile. Chase leaned back and peered into the mess hall and grinned, "Well your boy seems to be getting along just fine." Thane looked with him and saw that Lia had joined Kolyat at the table and they were talking and laughing with each other. "Seems they have formed a bond simply by meeting." said the assassin. "That they have. See you around Thane." Chase said getting into the elevator.

The shuttle rumbled as it slowly set down on the ground. The hatch opened and Shepard, Chase and Jack stepped out into the light rain. Where they landed was nothing more than a round hole made of stone with an entrence to a mine shaft right infront of them. When Shepard recieved a message that a mining operation suddently went dark, being the good guy he was, had Joker swing by the planet to check it out. But two things were bothering Chase at the moment. The first was that he and Jack still hadn't spoken to each other, the tension between them was still palpable. The other reason...that ice cold feeling of dread was back.

"Shepard, something really, and I mean _really_, doesn't feel right here." said Chase activating the incineration bullets on his SMGs. "I have to agree with him, this...I can't explain it." said Jack, her eyes darting back and forth. Shepard looked around them, other than the rain there was nothing but silence. Almost as if...there was no life around them at all. "We have to try and find those miners. Just stay vigilant, I don't like this either."

The team entered the mine, without the rain around them the silence was almost sufficating. The mine tunnel was so well lit that you could see, but cast shadows along the walls. They searched around the small chamber they entered for anything useful. "I got something here." said Jack. Chase and Shepard walked over to her. It was a datapad, but what startled them were the bloodstain finger prints on it. "Theres and audio message on it." said Jack. "Play it." encouraged Chase.

They started the audio message, while in the shadows down the tunnel, something shuffled toward them.

_"Listen...god...Listen to me! If your getting this get then hell out of here! Its not safe they're everywhere!"_ There was moaning in the back ground. _"...Oh no...god no! NO! AHHHHHHH-" _The message cut off there. Chase felt his stomach drop, "What the hell?" he wondered out loud. Suddently the team heard moaning, they spun around weapons drawn. In the light of the tunnel a lone Husk came at them, feet scraping the floor with a low moan emitting from its synthetic throat. Shepard fired his pistol hitting the Husk in the forehead dropping it to the floor like dead weight.

"Now we know what happened to the miners." said Jack. 'Commander, I'm picking up strange energy readings from below you. Initial scans indicate that its not human made.' EDI said over the radio. "We have to check out that source. And we could find survivors along the way." said Shepard as he started down the tunnel, Chase and Jack right behind him.

The tunnels were quiet, only the sounds of their footfalls echoed around the stone. "All this silence is starting to bug me." said Jack. They entered another chamber that lead down farther into the planet. Chase kept his eyes open, he had a strong feeling they weren't alone. He looked back the way they came...and his breath stopped.

"Commander!" he shouted bringing his weapons to bare. Behind them a group of over 10 Husks had gathered and started sprinting at them. The team immediately opened fire, their bullets tore through the synthetic 'zombies' like they were paper. Just as the last of the Husks fell dead and they started to reload, more moaning echoed through the chamber. "Aw shit." said Chase seeing more Husks crawl out of holes in the walls. "Move!" Shepard yelled as they bolted down the tunnel.

Everywhere they went, no matter what tunnel, there were Husks and the occasional Abomination all over the place. "This is crazy! Where the fuck are they all coming from!" exclaimed Chase when he shot an Abomination causing it to explode and take out the Husks around it. "Hell if I know, just keep shooting!" yelled Shepard emptying a whole thermal clip from his assault rifle. Jack had been firing shockwave after shockwave, throwing the Husks around like ragdolls.

After what felt like an eternity of shooting and running. The Husks suddently stopped coming. "This is bullshit." said Jack reloading her shotgun. "EDI are we close to the source?" asked Shepard. 'It is roughly 20 meters down the tunnel infront of you and 10 meters into the planet.' replied EDI. "Lets get this over with. This night of the living dead stuff is freaking me out." said Chase as they started moving again. "All those people..." Chase whispered, "I don't think we're gonna find anyone alive down here Shepard." "Hes right boss. We would have found at least one non-half-machine person here." said Jack.

Shepard nodded, "Still, we can't let that energy source exist. If it is what created all of these Husks, then we need to destroy it." "I just hope we got enough ammo for the job." Chase said going through his supplies, "I think I'm down to 60% here." "Time your shots. Try attacking hand to hand if you can, and use your biotics sparingly. I don't want either one of you to over exert yourselves." said Shepard. "Don't have to worry about that." said Jack grinning.

They followed the tunnel into a cavern that was bigger than all of the past ones. They stood ontop of a ledge that sloped down to the ground floor where an old structure stood with crumbling walls. "Ten creds says thats were the source is." said Chase. They heard an all too familiar moaning as Husks started to pour out of the structure. "Dammit! Engage!" yelled Shepard.

The team opened fire on the Husks as they started to run up the slope at them. Chase launched a biotic blast sending the ones that got to close into the wall of the cavern. Spent thermal clips started to fall around them as they took turns reloading, but the time the Husks stopped coming there were dozens around them. "I'm almost out of ammo." said Jack. "Same here." said Chase. "Same goes for me. Save what you got left if you can." said Shepard as he lead them down the slope and into the structure.

In the ancient building, in the room farthest away from the entrence stood a large device that nearly took up the whole room. Its sleek, dark purple coating was a large standout in comparison to the crumbling walls around it. "Safe to say thats not a natural rock formation." said Chase looking up at it. Shepard looked around the room and saw a lot of equipment. And among them were various explosive containers and mining charges. "We can blow it up. I can rig an explosive to take it out." he said to the biotics. 'An explosion inside the cavern would also cause an earthquake which would cave in the mine.' EDI commented. "So we destroy the thing and kill all the Husks inside at the same time. But we gotta get out of here before we get crushed too." said Chase.

The team heard loud moaning coming from the cavern behind them, "Looks like they won't let us go quietly. Fine by me." said Jack hefting her shotgun. "You two, head to the entrence and hold them off. I'll get the bomb set up and join you shortly." said Shepard. "You got it boss." said Chase as he and Jack jogged back to the main doorway. Ontop of the ledge they saw dozens of Husks coming down at them. "Well...this outta be fun." said Chase taking out his sniper rifle. "Bet ya I can kill more." said Jack. _"So she is talking to me again, guess I'm making progress."_ "Same stakes? Your on." said Chase sighting the first Husk and pulling the trigger.

Husks fell all around, synthetic bodies piling up as the two biotics kept the pressure on. Chase had switched to his pistol having run out of thermal clips for his rifle. After a while the Husks managed to get to the cavern floor, "Not a chance!" Chase exclaimed launching them across the room with a shockwave. Jack fired several of her own sending bodies flying. She pulled her shotgun but it clicked when she pulled the trigger. "Shit! I'm out!" "Here! Make it count!" Chase yelled tossing her one of his SMGs

Chase shot another Husk in the head when they heard Shepard run up behind them. "Go! We got less than 2 minutes!" Not wanting to stick around, the team ran as fast as their feet could take them. Pushing past the Husks as they reached out with their arms to grab at them. "Fuck! Get off me!" Chase and Shepard spun around and saw a Husk had fallen ontop of her pinning her to the ground. "Jack!" Chase exclaimed running up and kicking the Husk hard enough to send its head flying off back down the tunnel. "Com'mon we gotta go!" Chase said helping her up and they started running again.

They made it through the tunnels and out of the main entrence just as the ground shook violently from the explosion under their feet. Behind them the tunnel shook and collapsed in on itself, sealing it perminently. "Lets...Lets not do that again." said Chase bent over breathing heavily. "Agreed. Lets get back to the _Normandy_." said Shepard as they stepped onto the shuttle.

They got back to the _Normandy_ with no difficulty and boarded the elevator. The lift stopped at the crew deck first, "I'll catch you guys later. Oh and Shep, next time you pick a somewhat 'easy' mission. Please make sure its not crawling with synthetic zombies. Not that I'm complaining about letting those people rest in peace." Shepard smiled lightly, "I''ll keep that in mind Chase. See you around." Chase walked toward his quarters and stepped inside. The girls weren't there, _"Must be with either been with Samara or Lia."_ he thought as he got his armor off.

Just when his helmet was set down on his desk, the door to the observation deck opened. Chase turned and was surprised to see Jack standing in the doorway. "We need to talk."

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger. I bet your wondering why I added Kolyat to the _Normandy_, well its because not only did I want to make more of a good father/son connection with him and Thane. And he, Lia, and the girls will have an important role later in the story. Trust me, it'll be good. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This next chapter is gonna be a little emotional, but I had to do it for the sake of the story.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Letting Someone In

Chase stood staring at Jack as she stood in the doorway. "Okay." he said after a long pause. The ex con walked into the room and locked the door behind her. _"This could go either really good...or really bad." _Chase thought to himself. At first Jack said nothing, she just casually walked around the room as if she were looking for something that wasn't there. "I thought about what you said." she spoke finally. "And I heard that little song bit you did a few weeks ago." Chase sat down on his bed, "Yeah?" he said asking her to go on.

Jack spun around with a look on her face that was a cross between confusion, fear and anger. "How the fuck could you have feelings for someone like me? How can you...look at me the way you do?" Chase shrugged, "Call me crazy. But I just do." Jack started to pace, her hand running over her shaved head, "But...it doesn't make fucking sense!" She looked at him, "I'm a fucking convict! I've killed people for simply looking at me! Yet...I can't..." She turned her back to him. "The way you look at me...its like your seeing inside of me. My head, and whats left of my soul."

Chase stood up and walked up behind her, "I've always seen the good in people. I see a lot in you." Jack turned and looked at him. The freelancer could see that his words were slowly breaking the barriers around her heart. "It would never work. You'll just end up screwing around, or I could end up killing you." "So?" Chase asked with a grin on his face. "So...So that would suck." she said looking down. "So it'll suck. Doesn't mean we can't have a good time along the way." Chase said not losing his grin.

Jack started to pace again, "What about the girls? I'm not really a good role model for them am I? How the hell can I be around them when I never had a childhood?" Chase crossed his arms, "Emily hangs out with you almost everyday. She sees what I see in you. Athena does too." The other biotic walked over to the desk and put her hands on it, "You should just find someone else. Someone who actually has a heart."

She stood up to leave but he blocked her path, "I don't want anyone else." he said calmly looking into her eyes. "I'm not worth it Chase!" she exclaimed. "Don't fucking say that!" Chase yelled back. "You are worth it, to me. I would fucking rip anyone apart for you. I would do whatever it takes to show you that life is worth living, that I really care about how you." He took her hand and pressed it over her chest, feeling the light thumping under her skin. "And you do have a heart. Its just been fortified to keep the pain away."

Jack backed up and took her hand back. "And would someone without a heart spend as much time as you have with Emily? That daughter of mine has only opened up to me, Luke and Lia like that. Shes closer to Athean than anyone else. Yet she took to you right off." Chase continued. Jack bit her lip and thought hard about everything again. "What do you want from me?" she asked silently.

Chase walked up to her again, "Its not what I want for myself. Its what I want to give. Let me in Jack, let me fix your heart. Let me take the pain away." For the first time since she was a little girl. Jack broke down. Her tattooed arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself into him as hard as she could. Tears streaked down her face as Chase held her. "I promise Jack. That there is no one else in this whole universe that I would rather be with than you."

Jack pulled back, but kept her arms around him. "I...don't know if I know how to feel...how to love." she whispered looking down. Chase placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him, "I can show you, if you'll let me." he said smiling. Jack smiled back. Neither one knew which started it, but their lips pressed together. Jack's hold on him tightened when she felt warmth erupt from her chest, Chase held her with just as much vigor when he felt similar within himself.

They pulled back slowly, and Chase couldn't believe the warm peaceful smile on Jack's face. It was almost as if that kiss had created a whole new Jack. "That was really something...piss-ant." Chase chuckled, "That it was." They held onto each other, enjoying the warmth and peace that being around each other brought.

They were so enthralled with each other that they didn't hear the door to the room hiss open and a small gasp was heard. The two biotics looked to the doorway and saw Athena and Emily looking at them wide eyed. "Uhhh...hay girls." said Chase a little embarrised at being caught. The girls entered the room and looked back and forth between them. "Is...Is Miss Jack our new mommy?" Chase swore to the holy heavens that he saw a blush on Jack's face. "Maybe, but that would be completely up to her." he said to his daughters.

Jack looked at the girls, Emily's eyes were sparkling and Athena was smiling brightly at her. She looked at Chase who simply smiled as if saying, 'Your call Jack'. The ex con knelt down to the floor, "I'm...still figuring some shi-stuff out." she said catching herself. "But...I guess...I wouldn't mind." The girls smiled wider and lept up hugging the woman biotic. Jack didn't know what to do, but managed to wrap her arms around them.

She started to think that she had finally gone crazy. But looking down at the two girls hugging her and seeing Chase smiling warmly from the side, she knew she wasn't crazy. _"Is this what its like to be loved?"_ she wondered. She smiled and rested her head ontop of the girls's, _"I guess this isn't so bad. Definately something I can get use to."_

Later in the evening, the door to the starboard side observation deck was locked so that no one would disturb the occupants. Inside on one bed, Chase laid awake watching the others who were with him. On his other side was Jack, and the middle was Athena and Emily, all three sleeping peacefully. Athena was curled into him while Emily was doing similar with Jack, it was a little crowded, but none of them were complaining. Chase wrapped his arms around the girls and rested his hand on the small of Jack's back.

Jack smiled in her sleep as she repeated the action, resting her hand on Chase's hip, forming a little huddle with the girls safely between them. Chase knew that there was still trouble ahead of them. But he would cherish these moments with the ones he cared about the most. The freelancer's eyes slipped closed as he joined them in the land of dreams.

**A/N: Like I said, a little emotional but it was worth it. And for those of you who never noticed, Jack was never a complete heartless bitch in the game. You just had to show her trust and compassion. She does have a heart, and she diserves to be happy to. Review and tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Been replaying ME2 so that I could atleast get some of the story right on some level. But I've made a good number of changes to make this story my own.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Hunting the Hunter

Shepard walked around the CIC on his normal rounds and thinking about all that had been happening over the last couple days. He mostly thought about Tali, or more or less him and Tali. They had gotten really close since she joined the crew again, and even more so after he helped her clear her name when they visited the Mirgrant Fleet. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Dispite her situation with her exosuit, she was willing to do what it took for them to be together like a normal couple, and he had told her he was willing to wait for as long as it took.

But another matter had the Commander puzzled, and that was the matter of Jack. The woman had seemed to lighten up a lot. Granted she was still cold and vulgar to everyone like always, but the moment Chase or the girls came into the room her attitude would make a complete 180. She actually smiled and seemed to hang around the freelancer with a peaceful outlook on everything. On top of that, she stopped wearing her usual harness which left little to the imagination. Instead now she wore a tight black muscle shirt with urban camo pants, keeping her looking just as deadly as ever but a little more modest.

He had asked Kelly about it since she was intuned with all of the social things that happened on the _Normandy_. The red head simply smiled saying that Jack had finally met her 'other half'. Shepard shook his head, Chase was a lot like him, pulling off nearly impossable feats with a good heart and the guts to do it. 'Commander, 30 minutes to Omega.' said Joker. "Thanks Joker, let me know when we dock." 'Aye aye'

Samara sat in her room in her meditative position. Right next to her was Athena who was also meditating. When the announcement that they were nearly at Omega reached her she came out of her transe. She had informed Shepard about the situation with her daughter, and what she had done to so many innocent lives. That was why she was tracking her, to put an end to her spree of killing. But the problem was finding her and bringing her to justice. _"I have tracked her this far. I cannot let her escape."_

"Miss Samara? Are you alright?" asked Athena coming out of her own meditation. Samara smiled at the girl, "I am a little troubled young one. Do you remember our first few lessons, about the Ardat-Yatchi?" The younger Asari nodded and cringed, she didn't like the idea of members of her people killing others in such a horrible way. "I do, are you after one?" she asked. Samara smiled again, the young one really was very intellectual for her age. "Yes. But she is also my daughter." Athena looked sorrowful, "I'm sorry Miss Samara." "Its alright young one. That creature is no longer my little girl, she is a monster feeding off of the love and effection of the innocent."

Athena looked at her feet for a moment, "But that doesn't make her any less your daughter does it?" she asked. Samara sighed, "No. But I would rather remember her as the bright and courageous girl she use to be instead of what she has become." The little Asari looked back up at her, "I understand." "Good. You may leave young one, go be with your sister." Athena smiled and went to leave. "May the goddess be with you Miss Samara." she said on her way out.

Samara looked at where the girl had been, "Thank you, young one. I will be needing all the support I can recieve." she said to the empty room.

Being at Omega again after so long felt almost foreign to Chase. Then again he had spent well over the past year at the CItadel, so all he had to do was reaquaint himself with the 'customs' of the station. Seeing Aria again, now that was something he was use to quite well. "Shepard, I see that you've come back. And with a Justicar and the famous Wraith too, I'm impressed." said the leader of Omega. "Its good seeing you again Aria." said Chase. "Never got to thank you formally for clearing out those mercs over a year ago. So thank you." said Aria. "Much appreciated." Chase replied.

"We're here after an Ardat-Yatchi." said Shepard. Aria seemed to straighten up a little, "That old story?" she asked skeptical. "Believe me, she is real and she is here on your station." said Samara. "Dammit. Knew something wasn't right when that girl was killed." said Aria. "What do you mean?" asked Shepard. "A young woman was killed a few weeks ago. No one could explain why." replied the Asari. "Then thats where we should start looking." said Chase. "Agreed." added Samara. "Thanks Aria." Said Shepard as they turned to leave. "The girl's mother lives in the apartment sector. You should try there." said Aria as they left her private lounge.

"So what do you think?" asked Chase as they left Afterlife and headed toward the apartment sector of the station. "We won't be completely sure until we meet with the dead girl's mother." said Shepard.

It didn't take them long to find the apartment, Shepard knocked and a middle aged woman answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice sounding like most of the life had been sucked out of it. "Hello ma'am." Shepard said respectfully, "We're here to talk about your daughter." The look in the woman's eyes suddently turned dangerous, "Why? You won't believe me." "Thats not true ma'am. We want to find her killer and bring them to justice." said Chase. The woman looked at each of them in thought, "You-You really want to help?" she asked uncertain. "Yes." said Shepard.

The woman stepped into the apartment allowing them inside. "The doctor has said she died of a brain hemorage...but I know that there is more to it. My little girl was murdered." "We know." said Chase sympathetically. "Do you know who killed her?" asked the woman. "Yes, but we require more information so we can track them down." said Samara. The woman held her hands together as though she were praying, "She was such a sweet girl. So full of life. She was an artist, making so many beautiful things with her hands." tears started to cascade down her cheeks. "Then...she met that Asari." Chase, Shepard and Samara all exchanged glances.

"I never met this woman, but my Nef was so enthralled with her, doing all she could to be with her." A sob escaped the woman's lips, "I don't know how...but I know shes the one that took my baby away." Chase couldn't take anymore, he stepped forward and held the grieving mother while she cried. "I can't imagine what its like for you. I have two little girls of my own, and if someone did this to them I would do everything in my power to catch them." The woman whipped her eyes, "Thank you. Is...Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"Can we search Nef's room for clues? Anything that can set us in the proper direction?" asked Samara. "Of course. Nothings been disturbed, its the only thing that keeps her alive in my heart." said the woman. "We'll be careful with everything." said Shepard. The woman unlocked a door allowing them into her daughter's room and left them alone to their investigation.

They searched the room carefully, going over the dead girl's belongings and art pieces to find what may have attracted Samara's daughter to her. It was when they read the entries in Nef's holo-journal when they got all the information that they needed. "That explains everything." Chase commented. "Morinth is attracted to artists and creators, someone with a spark. Slightly isolated from their peers. She impresses them with sophistication and sex appeal. Then she strikes. The hunt interests her as much as the conquest." "Thats bad news. Who knows who her next victim will be." said Chase.

"We have to stop her before she goes after someone else." said Shepard. "I have a plan, but one of you would have to be willing to go through with it." said Samara. Shepard and Chase looked at each other. "Your gonna use one of us as bait aren't you?" Chase stated more than asked. "Morinth is attracted to artists. Shepard is an artist on the battlefield being the stong leader he is. You are an artist with a rifle and an instrument, both insightful and deadly. She would more than likely go after either one of you if given the opprotunity."

"I'll do it." Chase said before Shepard could open his mouth. "Chase don't be so rash." said Shepard. "I'm not. Shep, the universe can't afford to lose you with the Collectors and the Reapers out there. If Morinth is as dangerous as Samara says she is, then it would be best if I go." said the freelancer. "What if something goes wrong?" asked the Commander. "I have my biotics, I'll be able to fight back."

"Please remember Chase. Morinth will speak to you on many levels. Her body tells yours that she'll bring unimaginable ecstasy. Her scent evokes emotions long hidden. Her eyes promise you things you were always scared to ask of another. Her voice whispers to you after she is done speaking." Samara looked into Chase's eyes seriously, "If you are not careful, you will fall for her charms. You will be in great danger." The freelancer closed his eyes and focused. "Joker, I'm headed back to the ship, I gotta pick up something." he said into the radio. 'Alright, I'll unlock the door for you.'

"What do you need from the _Normandy_?" asked Shepard. "If I'm going to attract and lure her out of hiding. Then I have a good way to bring her out." said Chase.

An hour later, Chase stood infront of the door to the VIP room to Afterlife. Having left his armor and weapons on the ship, the freelancer only had his guitar strapped across his back. In the corner by the door, Samara came out of the shadows and beconed him over. "This is our only chance to catch her Chase. If she even catches wind of your mission, she will go into hiding for 50 years and it will not be easy to find her again." she said seriously. "Once she takes you to her apartment, you will be on your own until I can reach you. You must becareful." "Don't worry Samara. I'll get her, I promise." Chase said just as serious. The Justicar smiled at him, "May the goddess watch over you child."

The freelancer turned back to the door and approached the bouncer, "Sorry, VIPs only." Chase smirked, "Really? A good friend of mine told me this was a bitchin place." The bouncer raised an eyebrow, "And whos your friend?" "Jaruut." said the freelancer. The bouncer stepped aside, "Go on in." Chase cast one last glance at Samara before walking through the doors and being swallowed by the music and atmosphere.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Can our hero catch Morinth without being riped apart on a mental level? Tune in next time. Review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: All in the same day, I know you guys wanna see how this mission turns out so here you go!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Spring the Trap

The music around him thumped loudly and the people around him danced in sync with the rythums. Chase kept his senses sharp as he scanned the crowd, the very moment he had entered the club he felt like he was being watched. Like an innocent gazel being watched at a watering hole by a lion in the tall grass. _"Actually, that sums up my situation perfectly."_ he thought to himself. Cracking his neck to the side, he set out to attract the attention of his target.

"Back off asshole! I'm a dancer not a hooker!" Chase looked to his right and saw a Turian hassling an Asari dancer who worked at the club. "You got a mouth on you. I can't wait to see what you do with it." said the Turian lechorously. Mission or not, the freelancer couldn't stand people like this. "Hay fuck face!" he exclaimed shoving the Turian aside, "Why don't you leave the girl alone." "This ain't your problem pal. Why don't you back off." the Turian said poking his chest. Chase grabbed the hand and twisted it hard enough to feel a couple of light cracks.

The Turian fell to his knees while Chase gripped the limb, "Heres some advice asshole. If she says no, it means no." He brought his foot up and kicked the Turian in the chest hard enough to knock him over a nearby table. "Thanks for that. Securitys asleep." said the dancer. "Not a problem miss." Chase said with a light smile before walking away.

Walking through the somewhat crowded dance floor, the freelancer walked up to the bar. "Hay, this bars kinda dull." he said casually to the bartender. "Oh really? Well how would someone change that smartass?" asked the bartender a little pissed. "Offer some free drinks. Think about it. You give out a free round, then these people go out and tell their friends about the kick ass bartender in the awsome club who showed them a good time." said Chase with a shrug. The bartender looked thoughful a moment, "Thats a pretty good idea."

He then called over the music, "Hay everybody! We really like your business, so the next rounds on the house!" a large cheer erupted through the club at the statement. "Thanks for the tip." the bartender said with a smirk. "No biggie. I gotta ask, do you guys do live entertainment?" asked Chase. "Yeah. Why? You a musician?" asked the bartender. "Sort of. Would you let me play a bit? I could get this club really jumpin." said the freelancer. The bartender shrugged, "Sure, knock yourself out. Stage is over there. Just let the DJ know when your gonna start." Chase nodded to him before heading over to the stage and DJ.

The freelancer stood on the stage with his back to the room tinkering with his omni-tool. The DJ had told him how to gain control of a holo-band that would play any song he wanted. So after he downloaded the proper data to the projections he waited for the DJ to finish the last song. When the song ended and the music stopped, the people in the club turned their attention to the stage where the holo-band came on, and Chase turned around strumming his guitar.

Well its midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight

I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me

Oh, that shit makes me bat-shit crazy

We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out

We're going off tonight! To kick out every light!

Take anything we want! Drink everything in sight!

We're going till the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight!

The audience started to get use to the lyircs and began to dance to the song, several others were infront of the stage cheering.

We're screamin like demons, swinging from the ceiling

I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me

Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, shit faced

We got'em lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going off tonight! To kick out every light!

Take anything we want! Drink everything in sight!

We're going till the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight!

When Chase hit the solo for the song everyone was on their feet. He couldn't help but feel a fire burst around him at playing like this. _"Gotta ask Shep to let me do this once in a while."_

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking 'til the night's gone

Get your hands off this glass, last call, my ass

Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop

We got no fear, no doubt, all in, balls out!

We're going off tonight! To kick out every light!

Take anything we want! Drink everything in sight!

We're going till the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight!

We're going off tonight! To kick out every light!

Take anything we want! Drink everything in sight!

We're going till the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight!

The song ended and a loud cheer sounded throughout the club. Chase scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Morinth. Then he caught sight of an Asari wearing all black leaning against the wall in the back watching him intently. "How are you all doin tonight!" he called to the crowd who cheered back. "I gotta another song for ya. This one is for all those who have that darker side they just wanna let out." He started hitting the notes and started the new song.

The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

Its scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

My secret side of me, I keep under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

Chase looked passed the crowd at Morinth who seemed to be boring into him with her eyes. He caught sight of her licking her lips. _"Bingo. Time to rap this up."_

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe its just a dream

Maybe its inside of me, stop this monster!

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I **feel like a monster!**

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

Chase gave his guitar one good strum and the crowd applauded loud enough to be heard around Omega. "Thank you Afterlife!" Chase called before getting off the stage and heading for the bar. When he got there a drink was waitng for him, "On the house. Great performance kid." said the bartender. "Thanks man." Chase said taking a light sip of the dark red liquid. Then he felt a presence on his left. "Hay." The freelancer turned toward the sultry voice and saw his target grinning seductively at him, "My names Morinth." Chase held out his hand, "Wraith." he replied.

Morinth shook his hand, not losing that preditory-like glint in her eyes. "You seem to be the most interesting person in this place." "Really?" asked Chase while taking a drink from his glass. "You wanna talk more? I've got my own booth in the shadows." she asked. "I think I'd like that." said Chase.

They crossed the club and sat at the table, "Thats better. So, tell me about yourself." said Morinth. "What would you like to know?" Chase asked. "Your a musician, and from your performanced a pretty good one. You like all music?" she asked. Chase shrugged, "I've got many interests in the forms of music. What ever pulls out the more...primal needs in me." he said without missing stride. "I'm the same way. The way music flows though you, bringing out the darkest parts of your soul."

"You wouldn't happen to like art would you?" asked Chase. "That depends on the artist." said Morinth. "Ever heard of the artist Forta?" asked the freelancer remembering what he had learned. Morinth smiled, "I love his work. Hes sublime." "I love the way he puts the darker emotions in his work. It often makes me wounder about my own inner demons." Chase said smirking. Morinth giggled a little, "I know what you mean."

"Are you interested in any good _vids_." Morinth asked, being a little suggestive with the word vids. "I fancy Vaeria. It speaks in so many volumes." Chase said with his smirk a little wider. If Morinth could have grinned any wider her face would have split in two. "I've also traveled the stars. The more dark and dangerous the better in my opinion." "I have to agree with you. The more dangerous the place you go to, the more power you seem to find." said the Asari. "Power is good." Chase grinned, "I like power."

"Hay, lets head to my place. I wanna get you alone." said Morinth standing. "Lead the way my dark mistress." Chase said with a light bow. Morinth giggled again before taking his hand and leading him out of the club. From the back of the room, Samara started to slowly follow behind.

_"Whoever said flirting with danger was a horrible idea...was a 110% right."_ Chase thought to himself. The minute he had arrived at Morinth's place he felt every warning light in his head go off. He felt more alert and tense than he did on the Collector ship. After trying to by time by looking at all the pieces of art and nicknaks around her apartment, Morinth had beconed him to the couch and sat down next to her. "Whats wrong Wraith? You seem..tense." she said drawing a finger slowly along his jawline making him shudder.

"I'm in the presense of a beautiful and dangerous vixen, guess I'm just excited." he said trying to prolong everything as long as he could. Morinth slid her hand down the side of his face gently, "Shhhh, just relax. Clear your mind." _"Yeah! Clear my mind so you can fry my brain, right! Samara hurry up!"_ he raged inside his head but tried hard not to let it show. Morinth's eyes went black and Chase started to feel his like his mind was going blank. "Tell me you want me." she said, her voice seeming to echo on the inside of his mind. "I...I...I want..." Chase said struggling with what little mental strength he had.

The door to the apartment opened catching Morinth's attention. Chase felt his mind get back on track and he launched the Asari as hard as he could against the reinforced window with a biotic blast. "Took you long enough Samara." Chase said breathing heavily from the mental strain.

"Hello...Mother." Morinth said standing. "You have no right to call me that!" Samara roared launching her daughter into the window causing it to crack some more. Morinth lept to her feet and fired a blast of her own knocking Samara to the ground, "That doesn't change who I am mother. Or what I am." Samara got back up and fired her biotics again, Morinth did the same causing the two powers to clash together making several things in the room fly around.

"You are a disease. A plague that must be cleansed." said Samara pushing all her strength into the attack. "And thats my fault? I didn't ask to be this way!" Morinth yelled back. "Chase, help me stop her!" called Samara. "No! Let me join you! I'm just as powerful as her I can help you!" Morinth yelled, "I can do many things for you if you wish!" she added.

Chase stood off to the side for a moment before he approached, he reached out and grasped Morinth's arm stopping her attack. "Sorry...but I'm already spoken for." he said charging biotics to his fist and driving it hard into her stomach. Morinth coughed up blood and fell back onto the floor, Chase stood over her with his biotic power gathering around him like a storm. "In the name of Samara of the Asari Justicar. May you embrace the goddess." He drove his fist down hard on her head crushing her skull and ending her life.

The freelancer stood back up and took a deep breath allowing his power to calm down. "Why did you do that? It is my responsibility as a Justicar to deal judgement." said Samara. Chase looked at her in sorrow, "But a mother should never be the one to kill her children, no matter what the circumstances." he said trying to wipe the blood off his hand. Samara looked at her daughter's body with a heavy sigh, "Either way, you took her life in my name and status. The code will be satisfied with that. Thank you Chase."

Chase nodded, "You welcome Samara. Are you okay?" "I had to hunt and watch the death of the oldest and brightest of my children. What can I say? I was needed for the sake of the innocent. Please, have mercy on my soul and let us leave this place." The Asari said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Chase walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Samara, if its any consolation. From the day we met you always worried about my well being and the safety of my daughters. Your like the mom I never had. I...I hope that will bring you some peace."

The Justicar looked into the freelancer's eyes and saw nothing but truth. "Thank you child. And in honesty...You have been like the son I would never be able to have." Chase smiled at the Asari before the two of them left the apartment and Omega with newfound respect and understanding for each other.

_Chapter Preview: Chapter 25 - Reaper_

_Chase approached the object infront of him. It was calling to him, it needed him. He reached out to touch it. "Chase? CHASE WAIT DON'T TOUCH-" Shepard never finished as the freelancer put his hand on the device. In the same moment a red beam shot from the spike on the top and struck him right between the eyes. The team ran to him but was blocked when a kinetic barrier blocked their advance, "What do we do!" asked Tali in concern and fear. Chase started to levitate off the floor and a cry of agony ripped itself from his throat._

**A/N: I'm really likin the reviews you guys are sending, keep them comin!**

**(I don't own Nickelback or Skillet)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: If you liked the preview then you'll love this!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Reaper

Chase sat in the armory of the _Normandy_, his Viper sniper rifle laid on the table infront of him while he attatched an upgraded scope to it. "Its a good upgrade, hard to believe you found it on Omega." said Jacob from the terminal nearby. "Its probably illegal." he added turning to the freelancer. Chase had the scope secured safely and lookied through it at the far wall, "Either way, if it helps me kill Collectors and other scumbags I ain't complaining." he said turning and sighting Jacob's head.

The dark skinned man pushed the barrel to the side and shook his head just as the door came open and Shepard walked in. "You two getting along?" he asked. "Oh yeah. Infact I was telling Mr. Taylor the fundimentals of finally getting a woman." Chase ducked as a pistol was tossed at his head. "Smart ass." Mumbled Jacob. "Rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass." Chase fired back. Shepard and Jacob chuckled at the joke.

'Uhh Commander. Miranda and Jack are in the middle of a...disagreement. You mind taking care of it before they tear out a bulkhead?' said Joker over the intercom. "On my way Joker." Shepard replied. 'Take pictures.' added the pilot before ending the broadcast. "I'll go with ya Shep." Chase said setting his rifle aside. The duo jogged to the elevator and rode it down to the crew deck and headed to Miranda's office. When the doors opened Jack was in the middle of tearing the office apart.

"Touch me and I'll smear the walls with you bitch!" Jack yelled slamming a chair into the wall with her biotics. "Enough! Stand down! Both of You!" ordered Shepard, Chase right at his side ready at a moments notice. "The cheerleader won't admit that what Cerberus did to me was wrong." said Jack glancing at them. "It wasn't Cerberus, not really. But you were clearly a mistake." said Miranda. "Screw you! You got no idea what they put me through! Maybe its time I showed you." Jack said looking ready to kill.

Shepard stepped between them, "Our mission is too important to let personal feelings get in the way." Jack looked at him, "Fuck your feelings. I just want her dead." "You both know what we're up against. Save you anger for the Collectors." Shepard said still trying to maintain peace. It was then the pitter patter of feet was heard. Emily ran into the room and hugged Jack around the waist. The ex convict calmed down and held the girl who looked at her with tears in her eyes. She had heard the fight and wanted it to stop.

Miranda saw the display and sighed, "I can put aside my differences...until the mission's over." Jack picked up Emily and glared at the Cerberus operative, "I'll do my part. I'd hate to see her die before I get the chance filet her myself." She walked out of the room holding the girl. She paused next to Chase who pecked her on the cheek before heading off.

"You should be more careful about who you get involved with Chase." said Miranda. The freelancer whirled around with his biotic energy gathering. "Two things Lawson, and hear them well. First, whoever I get involved with his my fucking business! Not yours! And second, FYI, Me and Thane were with her at the Pragia facility. There were Cerberus symbols and datalogs everywhere. So I'd take a step down from your almighty high horse and take a good look at the people you work with before calling people mistakes." He turned and followed after Jack before he did something he might have regretted.

In the office Shepard sighed, "Miranda, we all have to work together on this. And pissing each other off isn't solving anything." he said to his second in command. "I just worry about the girls. What would they learn from someone as unstable as her?" she said honestly. "You should take a good look at how they interact. When Jacks around them and Chase shes a different person than when shes around the rest of us. Whatever Chase and his daughters are doing, its bringing Jack some stability in her life." The Commander left the office leaving Miranda with a few things to think about.

Chase entered his quarters and saw Jack laying down on the bed reading _Halo: First Strike_ with Emily sitting on the floor next to the bed drawing on paper. "You okay?" he asked crawling into bed next to her. The book closed and she set it aside, "It just pisses me off. Damn cheerleader thinking she knows everything." Chase wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she curled into his side. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Emily stood up and handed them the paper she had been drawing on. Chase took it and Jack looked it over. The picture showed a crudely drawn version of them standing together kissing. Blue flames, which must have been their biotics, formed around them in the shape of a heart. Under their feet were the words 'Momma and Daddy'.

"Awww, thanks sweetheart." Chase said kissing his daughter's forehead. "Yeah squirt, your quite the artist." commented Jack smiling. Emily hugged them before grabbing her fish and running out of the room. "Must be going off to be with Athena and Samara." said Chase shrugging. "Which leaves us alone." Jack said smiling deviously.

Chase set the drawing on the desk before turning and capturing Jack's lips. The woman biotic laid back with Chase ontop of her, deepening their kiss and bringing their bodies closer. 'Attention everyone. Meet in the briefing room in ten minutes.' called Shepard over the intercom. "He has the worst fucking timing!" Jack said frustrated. "I know, but duty calls." Chase said helping her up and heading out the door.

In the briefing room, everyone had gathered waiting for Shepard to begin. "I just got done talking to the Illusive Man. And he said that a science team has found something that will help us through the Omega 4 Relay." he said addressing them. "What did they find?" asked Garrus. He looked at them with a haunting expression, "A derelict Reaper." The room went silent.

"...Okay, I'll just say whats on everyone's minds. Fuck. That. Shit." said Chase. "We don't have much of a choice." said Miranda, "The IFF on that Reaper is the only thing that'll get us through the Relay without difficulty." "So how do we aquire it?" asked Tali. "We'll have to go into the Reaper and retrieve it." said Jacob. "And we've had so much luck with derelict ships haven't we?" said Jack. "Be that as it may, its the only chance we have. So we'll have to do it folks." said Shepard. "Whos going?" asked Thane.

"I'll be needing a little help from different sources. A five man team. I'll need Miranda because it has Cerberus locks on board. Tali for a tech expertise. Grunt for muscle. And Chase for long range and recon. We don't want to take any chances. Everyone else will be on standby if we need backup, we don't know what to expect once we're inside." said Shepard. 'Commander we're about three hours from our destination.' called Joker. "Everyone gear up, be ready for anything." the Commander said dismissing them.

The _Normandy_ traveled at a good pace through the system. From the cockpit, Joker saw the massive husk floating in orbit above the planet. "Shit...look at that thing." he mumbled to himself having flashbacks of the fight with Soverign two years ago. Suddently the ship started to shake leaving Joker trying to get a hold of everything. "Whats with all the chop Joker?" asked Shepard joining him. "I'm doing my best. Winds gusting at 500 kbh." replied the pilot. The ship traveled through the harsh winds when the scans picked up something, "Theres another ship alongside the Reaper. Its not transmitting any IFFs but radar reads that its Geth." Joker said still trying to handle the ship.

"Guess we know why the science team stopped reporting in." said Shepard. The _Normandy_ got closer to the Reaper when the winds suddently stopped. "What just happened?" asked Shepard. "The Reaper's mass effect fields are still active. We just passed inside their envelope." said Joker. The smaller vessel pulled in closer to the giant machine, "Eye of the hurricane huh?" asked Joker as Shepard stepped away to make sure the team was ready.

Chase walked into his quarters in full armor to check on his girls before the mission started only to see them starring out the viewport where the dead Reaper could be clearly seen. Athena was holding Emily and both were quivering. "Girls? Whats wrong?" asked Chase rushing over to them. "Daddy...that thing is evil." said Athena looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Chase nodded, "I know, but its dead. So it won't be hurting anyone okay." he walked over to the wall and hit a button. The viewport tinted blocking the Reaper from view, "Don't look at it okay." he said. The girls gave him a nod and a hug before he set out to find Shepard.

Just as he left, Jack was coming in, "Keep an eye on them Jack. I have a feeling they'll be having nightmares from seeing that thing." he said seriously. "You got it." she said calmly. Chase kissed her on the lips before heading off to meet with the others.

Entering the Reaper through the attatched space outposts wasn't the hard part. It was the creepy silence that followed them where ever they went is what was hard. "Where are the crew?" asked Tali. Grunt sniffed the air and growled, "Theres been death here, I can smell the blood." The team checked the various logs around the room and found that the team seemed to be cracking under some unknown pressure, "You think this thing was making them go crazy?" asked Chase. "Its possable, we don't know much about the Reaper's physiology." said Miranda. "Hopefully that mission will change that. Lets keep moving." said Shepard.

Miranda got them through the next doorway which opened up to a wide chamber that was inside the Reaper itself. "Damn." Chase said in a little shock and awe. "Sight see later, lets get this done." said Shepard. They checked the logs on the nearby terminals and found that the Reaper had indeed been having some kind of mental effect on the scientists, "But what happened to them?" wondered Miranda.

As if to answer her question, a low moaning seemed to echo throughout the metal cavern around them. All across the catwalk ahead of them, Husks started to crawl up and start lumbering toward them. "I think we found them." said Chase reading his rifle. The five man team was more than enough to bring down the small waves of Husks that came at them, but it left them with a good piece of informtation. "I guess that means the creation of Husks is Reaper technology." said Miranda. "I don't think we'll find survivors." said Chase while reloading.

They started to move forward again, being very weary of the edges of the catwalks so that nothing surprised them. Ahead of them, three Husks rounded the corner. The team went to shoot them, but the Husks fell dead from headshots from a distance. "Sniper!" shouted Grunt. "I didn't catch them. Must have moved on ahead." said Shepard. "Which means someone must be alive." said Tali. "Guess I was wrong." said Chase.

They turned the next corner and saw a wide platform overlooking another wide cavern that stretched out into the distance. Before they could take another step, the platform was being swarmed by Husks, "Contact!" shouted Chase as he opened fire. The team took up defensive positions and fired on the synthetic zombies as they tried to get to the stairs leading up to them. Chase and Miranda fired biotic attacks knocking several Husks back while Tali sent her drone out to distract them from behind.

Shepard reloaded his assault rifle when he caught sight of a Scion coming from around some crates. "Scion! Chase, focus fire with me on it!" "Gotcha boss!" the freelancer called as they shot the large Husk while the rest of the team kept the others at bay. The Scion fell over before it could fire a shot but he rest of the Husks kept coming. Chase reaimed his rifle and shot seveal volitile crates and barrels sending whole groups flying in different directions.

The creatures eventually stopped coming allowing the team to take a breather, "I got a feeling we'll find more of the same here in out." said Shepard. There was a tremor that went throughout the area making them stumble a bit. "What just happened?" asked Shepard. 'The Reaper put up kinetic barriers. I don't think we can get through from our side.' replied Joker. "As curious as I am about the Reapers. I don't want to be trapped inside of one." said Tali. "We'll have to take down the barrier generators from the inside." said Miranda. "Any idea where they are?" asked Shepard over the radio.

'At the moment of activation. I detected a heat spike in what is likely the wreck's mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now.' said EDI, 'Be advised. This core is also maintaining the Reaper's alttitude.' "So we take out the barriers, and this thing falls into the planet core?" asked Chase. 'And that means everyone dies. Yeah, got it.' commented Joker. "If theres any helmsmen who can pull us off this thing before it reaches its crush depth its you. We'll make a sweep for survivors and pick up what data we can." said Shepard. 'Aye aye.' replied Joker.

The team spread out across the platform looking for anything useful. Chase moved around the far end where the platform overlooked the cavern. He was a few bodies screwered on large spikes awaiting to be turned into Husks. "Poor bastards didn't diserve this." he said to himself. He suddently felt a spike of energy to his right. Turning with his pistol drawn, he caught sight of a strange looking device that very familiar. Infact it looked like the beacon where Shepard got information about the Protheans.

He put his weapon away and walked toward it, being drawn in by some unknown force. "Did anyone find anything?" asked Shepard as the rest of the team met up. "Nothing on this useless piece of slag." said Grunt. "Wheres Chase?" asked Tali. They turned and saw said freelancer walking down a set of crates seemingly in a transe. Curious, they followed.

Chase approached the object infront of him. It was calling to him, it needed him. He reached out to touch it. "Chase? CHASE WAIT DON'T TOUCH-" Shepard never finished as the freelancer put his hand on the device. In the same moment a red beam shot from the spike on the top and struck him right between the eyes. The team ran to him but was blocked when a kinetic barrier blocked their advance, "What do we do!" asked Tali in concern and fear. Chase started to levitate off the floor and a cry of agony ripped itself from his throat.

Everything around him went black, but then he saw things pass before his eyes. Reapers...dozens...hundreds...too many to count. They were everywhere. They swarmed across the Terminus Systems like a deadly flood. He could hear and feel the cries of billions of lives being extingushed from existance. He could feel the Reapers...cold and heartless...taking pride in the fact they were causing so much death in their wake.

**"All will be terminated."** He spun around and saw a Reaper before him, its massive size made him look no more than a red blood cell would have been to him. **"Nothing will stop us."** it spoke in a deep grating voice through his mind. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU GOING THIS?" he screamed at the ancient machine. **"We cannot let a species exist that will lead to our downfall. That is why we destroy all in our path."** They killed because they were afraid? Afraid that a species would become too powerful for them?

More memories ripped through his mind like a cheese grater. Chase clutched the sides of hsi head in pure agony as he saw the Reapers killing, destroying, and then slithering back to the dark reaches of space as though nothing had occured. "You bastards..." Chase said with tears flowing down his face. "I swear...to every fucking god and goddess in existance...That we will stop you. DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU FUCKING MACHINES! YOU WON'T STOP US!" he roared in defiance. The Reaper showed no signs if it acknowledged him or not. "We started with Soverign, then we'll finish you off before blowing you god damn whipping boys off the face of the galaxy." Chase grinned through his pain, "Then we'll drive the rest of you fuckers back to the black pit you crawled out of. Now...Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" Chase summoned all the strength he could find in himself and pushed back against the intrusion in his mind.

On the outside, the team were using all the methods they could to get to their friend and comrade. Shooting, biotics, hell Grunt had been slamming his rock hard head and shoulders into the barrier with little success. Suddently, Chase let out another cry, this one wasn't one of pain, but of strength which had made even Grunt proud.

A large burst of biotic power flew from his body ripping the device to pieces and shattering the kinetic barrier. Miranda managed to throw a barrier around the team just in time but strained against the power that came from the freelancer. When the energy died down, the freelancer fell down to the floor on his hands and knees, the team wasted no time getting to him. "Chase!" called Shepared kneeling down next to him. The freelancer was shaking a little.

"Tali?" asked Shepard. The Quarian ran a scan on him, "Hes okay physically, but his brainwaves are erratic." she said going over the data in her omni-tool. Chase raised his head to them, and they were shocked to see his eyes glowing brightly for a moment before going back to normal. "We have to destroy this thing." he said with rage laced in his voice.

**A/N: Nothings worse than having a large intergalactic machine ripping through your head. Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: You call my updating insane, I just get the people what they ask for! Cuz thats how I roll folks! **

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Chase's True Power

The team helped the freelancer up after he had time to take a breather. "Are you alright?" asked Miranda. "I...I saw everything...what these things do." Chase said looking around him. "Their like fucking locusts. Every 50,000 years they swarm the galaxy destroying any species alive. All because they're afraid." "Afraid?" asked Tali. "Of us. All of us." He said surprising them. "Chase, just relax and explain it to us when we're off this thing." said Shepard, he was just as curious as the rest of them but they needed to get that IFF and get off the wreck. "Are you good to go?" Chase pulled his rifle off his back, "A little shaken up, and my head hurts like Grunt here stepped on it. But I'm good." he said taking a deep breath.

They headed toward the next doorway and Miranda unlocked the way for them. Chase tried to keep his mind sharp, but he kept feeling the Reaper in his head, almost as if he were reading it's mind. They stepped out onto a large platform that was on the outside on the Reaper's body. But little did the group know, they were being watched through a sniper scope.

Back on the _Normandy_, Joker and EDI had been able to detect a large energy spike from inside the Reaper and were trying to find out its source. "Jeff, the energy seems to be growing." said EDI. "Do you know where it is?" asked Joker. "Last known coordinates of the source were with the ground team." said the AI. "Shepard, is everyone alright?" he asked. 'For the most part. Why whats up?' asked the Commander. "Me and EDI picked up a huge spike of energy a few minutes ago." 'Yeah...we know. We'll explain when we get back on the ship.' said Shepard hesitantly. "The energy levels also seem to be increasing. Are there any difficulties?" asked EDI

In the Reaper, Shepard glanced at Chase who was holding his head with his eyes closed. "No difficulties as far as I can see." he said keeping an eye on the young freelancer. 'Alright Commander, we'll keep you posted if we read anything else.' Joker said ending the connection. The Commander felt weary, whatever the Reaper did to Chase it was effecting him on different levels. They had to get this mission done and get him out of here so he could be checked out by Chakwas and Mordin.

On a catwalk several meters away. A Geth in black armor looked away from its scope with a flap on it's head raised like an eyebrow. It looked down the scope again and squeezed the trigger.

The team heard the shot and saw a Husk that was behind them fall dead with a hole in the head. Several more Husks came out and all fell the same way. The team looked where the shots were fired and were surprised to see the Geth. "Shepard-Commander." it said before walking away. "Was that a Geth?" asked Tali. "Since when do Geth talk to organics?" wondered Miranda. "It knows you battlemaster. Tell it I don't need its help." said Grunt. "Lets just keep moving." said Shepard. "Atleast we know who our mysterious sniper is." said Chase.

They traversed the catwalks scanning any terminals they came across for any valuable data. Thats when the Husks came, "Contact!" called Tali taking out her shotgun. They shot the synthetics before they got onto the platforms, knocking them over the edge and into the void below. "Keep moving!" Shepard exclaimed as they pushed their way through the multiple waves of Husks.

Chase kept firing from where he was, hitting everything an anything that moved. He had to switch to his SMGs because the Husks were too close for his rifles. The team had formed a circle back to back so that nothing got behind them as they continued to push through the seemingly endless onslaught. Husk bodies and thermal clips alike fell all around them as they moved.

They reached roughly halfway across the catwalks when two Scions came out with their smaller counter parts. "Fuck this, cover me!" Chase called pulling out his Widowmaker. The team formed a circle around him to keep the Husks away while he sighted the first Scion. The heavy rifle kicked and the large Husk fell over. Chase ejected the thermal clip and loaded a new one. Sighting the second, he fired again severing the creature's leg causing it to stumble over the edge of the railing taking several Husks with it.

"They're down move!" Chase yelled replacing the rifle with his SMGs. They started to move toward their destination. Out of nowhere a biotic shockwave was fired at them. Two more Scions were guarding the door leading into the mass effect core of the Reaper with a small squadron of Husks around them. They took cover when the second Scion fired its weapon, but a loud scream pierced the air. "Miranda!" Shepard yelled. The woman had been hit with the attack and was sent tumbling over the edge of the catwalk.

Chase bolted from his position and grabbed her hand before she could fall into the void. He strained, holding with all his strength from the odd position he was in. Shepard came over and reached down taking the Cerberus operative's other hand and the two pulled her up onto the catwalk. "Thanks for the save." she said breathing heavily. "No one gets left behind." said Shepard. Chase nodded handing her one of his SMGs since she dropped hers over the side.

Tali and Grunt had kept the Husks occupied while the Commander and Chase helped Miranda. When they rejoined them they opened fire on the creatures. Both Scions fired their weapons making the team take cover. Chase was getting frustrated. The smaller Husks kept coming at them while the Scions kept them pinned down, he couldn't even get out his heavy rifle because the bastards wouldn't give him the chance to get a shot off.

During his mental rant, he failed to notice the biotic energy gathering around him in large quantities. His eyes started to glow from the power output. The freelancer stood up drawing the attention of everyone. "Chase?" asked Tali. Chase walked around their cover toward the Husks, a large barrier around him that absorbed the attacks thrown at him. He glared at the Husks and raised his hand, "Out of the way." he said calmly. A large blast of biotic energy flew from his hand slamming the synthetic zombies and sending them crashing into the wall.

The Husks all laid in a heap around the door, with a wave of the hand, the bodies were thrown off the platform by Chase who walked toward the doorway. The team looked at the freelancer in awe and a little fear, "What in the hell was that?" asked Grunt. "Thats something we'll have to figure out later, come on." said Shepard following after Chase with the others right behind.

They walked through the large portal and saw Chase standing by the terminal in the room holding a device in his hand. "This is what we came for." he said handing the Reaper IFF to Shepard. "Thats one objective down. Now for the barrier." Shepard said putting the device in a pouch on his belt. "Through here." said Chase stepping infront of the adjacent door. "How do you know?" asked Tali. "...I can feel it." Chase said calmly making the others nervious. Miranda unlocked the door and the team was greeted with the sight of the Reaper's mass effect core behind a barrier.

Then they saw something else. The Geth from before was at the main data terminal with a group of Husks behind it. The Geth spun and shot a few of them with a pistol before going back to work. The barrier infront of the team fell. Once finished, it turned only to recieve a punch to the head from a Husk knocking it down and out. The team opened fire of the other Husks running into the room.

They approached the downed Geth before turning their attention to the core suspended above them. The metal casing around it opened revealing the element zero energy within. Chase grabbed the sides of his head when he felt the Reaper roar in his mind. It was terrified that they had gotten this far. "Chase!" called Shepard. "Destroy it!" the freelancer cried out. The team immediately opened fire on the core causing as much damage as they could .

Chase could feel the Reaper's agony and it lessened the pressure on his mind allowing him to add his own fire to the frey. The core sealed shut and Husks started to crawl into the room. "Dammit! Can't we ever get a break!" exclaimed Miranda. "Tali! Grunt! Keep the Husks off our back while we deal with the core!" yelled Shepard. The Quarian and Krogan ran off the center platform to the ones on the side to keep the Husks pinned down while the others tried to get the core shell open.

**"You will fail."** a loud voice echoed in Chase's mind. The freelancer clutched his head with his right hand. **"You may destroy me. But you won't be able to stop us all."** the Reaper boomed again. "Shut up." he muttered. **"Your species will die."** "Shut up." he said a little louder. **"All life will be terminated. It is inevitable."** "I said...shut...UP!" Chase roared out. A large wave of energy blasted from his body sending all the Husks in the room flying and knocking the rest of the team on their backs.

Joker sat up in his seat when the sensors went crazy. "What the fuck? EDI these readings are off the charts!" The AI for the first time had no words.

Samara and Athena were pulled out of their meditation. "Chase/Daddy." They said at the same time in shock.

Jack snapped her head toward the viewport and looked at the Reaper. Emily, who had been in her arms, burrowed tighter into her. _"Chase?"_ she thought feeling the pulse. Emily looked out the viewport feeling the same pulse, she knew her father was behind it.

In the Reaper's mass effect core, the team looked on in awe as Chase stood there with biotic energy flowing around him like a hurricane of power. His body pulsed with so much energy that he seemed to glow. His eyes shined like blue fireballs through the dimly lit room. Shepard looked at his friend and comrade with a hint of fear, looking at the rest of the team they felt the same way.

The freelancer started to walk casually toward the core, his face an emotionless mask. A Husk ran at him, but Chase grabbed it by the throat. He looked at the struggling creature impassively. The team looked on in slight horror as the Husk seemed to desintegrate in Chase's grasp, being reduced to ashes on the floor. He walked forward again until he was right infront of the mass effect core.

His hands snapped out and the outer shell was covered in biotic energy. Being crushed under the force before it was ripped from the energy core within. His hands fell to his sides and energy started to gather and condense in his right hand. "Die." he said, his voice void of all emotion. He launched the condensed energy straight into the core. The energy started to become unstable and the mass effect core was obliterated in a massive explosion.

Immediately, the Reaper started to shake around them. The rest of the team ran up to Chase who was looking down at the fallen Geth. "Shepard, Cerberus would want this Geth for study." said Miranda. "Leave it here. You know what they are Shepard. If it gets into the _Normandy's_ computers..." Tali trailed off as more Husks started to come at them. "You said so yourself once Tali. No ones every captured one alive." said Shepard. "Thats true, but I don't thing we should take the risk." Tali said back.

The wreck shook harder, "No time to debate right now Tali. Come on." the Commander replied going over to the Geth and throwing its arm over his shoulder, Grunt doing the same with the other arm. Chase, still in his powered state, threw a super charged shockwave that cleared all the Husks off the platform giving them an opening to escape.

The team gathered on a platform overlooking the void around them when they saw Joker approaching in the _Normandy_. 'Hang on folks!' he said over the radio. The ship pulled in as close at it could get. Tali, Miranda and Chase were keeping the Husks at by while Shepard and Grunt threw the downed geth into the airlock. Chase sent out another shockwave that cleared the rest of the Husks before turning around and encasing the team in biotic energy. "Chase what are you doing!" asked Shepard confused.

The freelancer levitated them over to the ship safely with his power before hovering over himself. After coming over his shock, Shepard called Joker, "We're clear, go!" The airlock sealed and Joker put as much distance between the _Normandy_ and the doomed Reaper as he could.

Inside, the crew looked in shock at Chase's appearence as he walked through the deck. The amount of power still flowing around him was causing a few terminals to have interference. "Chase?" asked Shepard trying to get through to him. The powered freelancer regarded him without saying a word. "Daddy?" all heads turned to Athena and Emily who were looking at him with wide eyes. Behind them stood Jack and Samara who wore similar expressions.

As if a switch was flipped, the power around him died down and he returned to normal. He gave a cheesy grin to everyone...before he fell face forward onto the deck uncousious. "DADDY!" "CHASE!" Everyone scambled to get the freelancer to the medical bay as fast as possable.

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger. Guess the Illusive Man knew something else when he gave Chase his option to jump to the M.E. universe huh? Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Another one, ready and able!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Ravaged Mind

The medical bay was silent as Mordin and Chakwas looked over their patient. Chase had been out cold for two hours straight and everyone was getting worried. The crew had assembled on the opposite side of the medical bay to keep out of the way, Jack sat on his right not wanting to be moved. The girls had to be taken out of the room so that the two doctors could check him over properly. After some time, Chakwas spoke, "In terms of his physical being, hes in good health." "What about his mind?" asked Shepard.

Mordin took it from there, "Did scans. Brainwaves irratic. Suffering from mental and emotional trauma. Also, another wave present in brainwaves." "An additional brainwave?" asked Miranda. "Must have been that device he touched." summized Tali. "Device?" asked Garrus. "There was a beacon similar to the one I encountered on Eden Prime. When Chase touched it I think he had a smiliar experience to what I went through." said Shepard.

"But this beacon was Reaper technology. Who knows what it did to him." said Tali looking at the freelancer's unconsious form. "He was talking about the Reapers when he broke the device's hold." said Grunt. "Possable. Reaper device exactly like Prothean beacon. Left memories. Left imprint on Chase's mind." said Mordin.

"What about that power? I've never seen anything like that before." said Miranda. "I ran scans, that was by far the most powerful display of biotic power that has ever been recorded in a human." said EDI appearing in the room. "Comparing Mr. Walker's readings, he would be able to fight on an even level with an Asari Matriarch." The room was in silent shock. Was he really that strong? "Why didn't he tell us?" asked Jacob. "Maybe he didn't know, maybe whatever that Reaper did to him unlocked something inside of him that even he didn't know about." said Shepard.

"It was the trauma." said Samara as she stepped forward and slid her hand gently over Chase's forehead. "When the Reaper entered his mind, he fought with all his strength to push the abomination back out. He unleashed his true biotic potential." the Justicar said with a little pride. "Something also troubling." said Mordin catching their attention. "Ran more scans. More tests. Checking for abnormalities." "What did you find?" asked Thane from the back, curious about his friend's state. "Nothing." said the Salarian surprising them. "What do you mean doctor frog?" asked Jack not taking her eyes off of Chase.

"No upgrades. No enhancements. No signs of implants." said Mordin. "Are you saying...we're looking at a natural biotic?" asked Miranda in shock. "Very possable. Very rare. Especially in humans. Very, very rare." said the professor. "Damn, what else don't we know about this guy?" asked Jacob. "We need to know what he saw." said Miranda. "Let him rest, his minds been through enough." said Shepard.

"Kinda hard to sleep with everyone talking." Everyone's eyes shot to the bed to see Chase's eyes open. "Your awake." said Jack surprised. He sat up with a little help from her and Samara. "Did you hear everything?" asked Chakwas. "About the fact that I'm a natural biotic, yeah kinda caught that." he said rubbing his head, "Fuck, it feels like several spikes were rammed into my brain." "Can you tell us what happened?" asked Shepard, unsure whether or not to push the subject.

Chase looked off into the distance, "I saw everything. I know what the Reapers do, why they do it...what they feel." he said shivering. "What did you see?" asked Tali. "I saw them, all of them." he said with a haunting voice. "How many?" asked Garrus. "More than the number of planets in the Terminus Systems, much more." he replied horrifying them. Chase ran a hand through his hair, "They swept across the systems, like a plague, I could feel billions of lives crying out in pain as they were killed. God...the Reapers...they took pride in what they did. It wasn't an invasion...it was mass extinction of all life."

The freelancer shivered again, Jack let her guard down infront of everyone and held onto him. "Thats when I saw it, the Reaper we were inside. It spoke to me. Saying that they did what they did because they had to. Their afraid that a species would become too strong for them to deal with. So every 50,000 years they crawl out of the void they live in and whip out...everything." He paused to let everything he said sink in. "Their afraid?" asked Grunt. Chase nodded.

"What else did you learn?" asked Shepard. Chase chuckled humorlessly, "We pissed them off." Everyone was shocked again. Chase continued, "When Soverign was killed, it was like flipping the Reapers the middle finger, saying we had what it took to kill them. Soverign's objective was to obtain the CItadel to open a portal so that the Reapers could pass into the Terminus Systems with out trouble. Shepard, when that Reaper was killed you jumped right to the top of their hit list before whiping out all life. Thats why the Collectors killed you two years ago. They consider you a real threat."

Chase took a deep breath, "They're coming. All of them. Their main gateway here was stopped, but they are more determined than ever." "How long before they get here?" asked Miranda. "They're still light years away. Could be months...years...hell I don't know. But their on their way..." he trailed off leaving a terrifiying feeling in the air.

"Do you remember anything from the wreck?" asked Shepard attempting to change the subject. "I...I remember...fighting to the mass effect core. Being inside. Then I heard the Reaper talking to me..." "Wait! Talking to you?" asked Tali shocked. "Inside my head. It kept saying that we wouldn't succeed. Even if we killed it we couldn't stop them all." He put his hand on the side of his head feeling another headache coming along. "I pushed the bastard out with all I had...then...nothing. Everything wents just black." "EDI, show the vids." Shepard said.

EDI brought up all the vids from the mission. Chase looked shocked at what he had done, how much power he displayed. "I...did all of that? Why can't I remember?" he asked. "If I may." said Chakwas. "When you were fighting the Reaper in your mind you came under so much mental and emotional duress that you may have pulled out more strength then you were aware of." "You unlocked your true ablilities with biotics. But your mind had been so defeated that your body was acting on instincts alone." said Samara. "You destroyed the mass effect core, dropping the Reaper into the planet. Then you saved us from the Husks and got us on the ship safely." Shepard said proudly.

Chase smirked, "Awsome. What about this 'imprint' thing that the Reaper did to my head? Is it dangerous." "No. Imprint painful. Traumatizing. But you gained knowledge from it. Ability to communicate and understand Reapers." said Mordin. "Which means we have evidence for the Citadel councel." said Garrus. Chase laughed, "Yeah right. A guy who was mind raped by an advanced alien race is going to convince them that the Reapers are coming. They'll take one look at me and call me insane." "Sadly he has a point." said Shepard, "We need more concrete evidence, hard data. However, Chase, you just became our secret weapon."

The freelancer tilted his head. "Hes right, with your understanding of them and you ability to communicate with them. You could be the key to helping us stop the Reapers." said Miranda. "Maybe, I only learned so much from those visions." he said still holding his head. "Take the next few days off Chase. Your gonna need a lot of rest." said Chakwas handing him a bottle of painkillers for the headaches. "Come on superman, the girls have been worried about you." said Jack helping him up off the bed. "And you weren't?" he asked Joking. She smacked his arm before whispering, "Thats for me to know piss-ant." But he knew she was.

Leaving the medbay, Shepard look to everyone else, "Leave him be for a while. Let him rest. Dismissed." The crew filed out, but Shepard caught Tali at the door, "Care to join me Tali?" he asked smiling. "I'd love to." said the Quarian smiling under her visor.

Out in the mess hall, Jack and Chase saw the girls sitting with Lia, Kelly and Kolyat. When they saw them, Athena and Emily bolted across the floor and wrapped around him, "Daddy! Are you okay? Did the Reaper hurt you?" Athena asked quickly. Emily just wrapped her tiny arms around him as tight as she could. "I'm fine girls. Just a bad headache." he said hugging them back. "Are you sure?" asked Lia as she and Kolyat approached. "Yeah, Chakwas said to take a few days off." Chase said with a shrug.

"And I intend to see you do take it easy piss-ant." said Jack dragging him toward the observation deck by the back of his shirt. "Take good care of him momma!" called Athena, Emily waved as they left. "How can he relax with Jack hauling him around?" asked Kolyat. "She'll find a way." Lia said as they watched the two biotics disappear around the corner.

In the observation room, Chase laid on the bed in a fitful sleep. Jack held him as he slept through the nightmares that coursed through his concious. Tears streaked down her face as she saw him painfully relive what the machine had done to him. She held him as tight as she could. "I'm not going anywhere Chase. You saved me, now its my turn to save you." she whispered. She felt him relax a little in her grasp at the sound of her voice. Jack just held the freelancer as he fought the new demons within himself, but he didn't have to fight alone at least.

**A/N: A short chapter, but one that explains a little bit. Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Not many reviews, but thats okay. Here you go everybody!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Legion

_Darkness, it creeped from everywhere. A large machine came out of the void, tentacle-like apendages opening and closing like a giant metal cuddlefish. __**"All you hold dear."**__ images of the Normandy, its crew, his friends and comrades appeared around him. __**"All that you love."**__ images of Athena, Emily and Jack came next. __**"We will destroy them all."**__ The Reaper fired a beam out of one of it's tentacles destroying them all. "NO!"_

Chase bolted awake in a cold sweat breathing as though he had been running for hours. Another nightmare, an irritating norm since the incident on the Reaper. Three days. Three long agonizing nights plagued with the nightmares. And chances were he'd have them for a good long time.

He rubbed his eyes and looked to his left to see Jack fast asleep. It was surprising to see that she moved so willingly from the cargo hold to the observation deck, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Chase looked to the other side of the room and also saw the girls sleeping peacefully. He didn't know what to do if he had lost any of them, he'd do whatever it took to keep them safe. Of course he knew damn well Jack could hold her own but that never stopped him from worrying, especially with what he saw from the 'Reaper beacon', as Mordin dubbed it.

Carefully getting out of bed as to not wake Jack, he slipped on a muscle shirt and pants before leaving the room. The freelancer walked into the mess hall and saw Gardner just setting up for the day. "Hard nights sleep Chase?" asked the ship's cook. "Just the same." Chase replied sitting at the counter. Gardner set a cup of coffee infront of him before heading off to get the meals ready for the crew. It had become routine the last few days. Chas would wake up from the night terrors, head to the mess hall to clear his head, and Gardner set up a cup of coffee and let the younger man get it all off his mind.

"What did you mean by 'same'?" asked Gardner. "Seeing the giant bastards destroy everything I hold close to me." said Chase taking a gulp of the hot drink and cringing. "Shit man, what do you use to make this stuff? Run off from the engine?" Gardner chuckled, "I make what I can with what I got." "Fair enough." said the freelancer finishing off the rest of the coffee.

The sound of the elevator chiming caught his attention and he saw Shepard heading for the medical bay. "Yo Shep." said Chase getting up. "Hay Chase, you doing okay?" asked the Commander. "Same shit, different night." he replied tiredly. "Had a smiliar thing after I touched the Prothean beacon." said Shepard. "But you don't see the Reapers destroying everyone in your dreams." Chase said back. "True. Sorry to hear that." the freelancer shrugged, "No biggie, hopefully I get over it soon. What are you doing here anyway?"

Shepard looked tense, "I'm reactivating that Geth we found on the Reaper." "Mind if I tag along, just in case?" asked Chase. "Sure. If it don't talk we could pull good cop, bad cop." the two shared a laugh as they went through the medical bay and into the AI core. The dimly lit room was silent save for the humming of the machines around them. At the far end, the Geth laid on a metal table surrounded by a kinetic barrier. The marine standing next to the barrier snapped to attention when the Commander approached. "I'm turning this thing back on. Be ready." Shepard said. "Aye aye." replied the marine.

Shepard pulled out his omni-tool and hit a few buttons. "I have isolated our systems and erected additional firewalls. I am prepared to resist any hacking attempt." said EDI. Electrical volts shocked all over the Geth's body as it began to reactivate. The Geth's lone optic flickered a bit before coming online, it switched across the room for a moment before it started to get up. It stood up and stood infront of Shepard seperated by by the barrier.

"Can you understand me?" asked Shepard. "Yes." was the curt reply. "Are you going to attack me?" asked Shepard. "No." another quick reply. The Commander thought a minute about what to say to the Geth. "You said my name aboard the Reaper. Have we Met?" The Geth seemed to pause, "We know of you." "You mean I've fought a lot of Geth." said Shepard. "We have never met." said the Geth. "No, you and I haven't. But I've met other Geth." said Shepard. "We are all Geth, and we have not met you." said the synthetic. "You are Shepard-Commander, Alliance. Human. Fought heretics. Killed by Collectors. Rediscovered on the Old Machine."

"Old Machine? You mean the Reaper?" asked Chase. The Geth looked to him, "Reaper. A superstitious title organizing with the Protheans. We call those entities the Old Machines." Chase raised an eyebrow, "You know a lot about Shepard here. What about me?" The Geth flicked it's optic, "Wraith. Human. Freelancer. Killer of heretics. This is first encounter." "Are you watching us?" asked Chase. "Yes." was the reply. "Do you watch all organics?" asked Shepard. "Yes." "Why?" "Data collection. Understanding. We monitor progress. Thought processes. Feelings. All that organics are capable of." "Research." Chase summized. "Yes." said the Geth.

"What did you mean by heretics?" asked Shepard. "Geth build our own future. The heretics ask the Old Machines to get them the future. They are no longer part of us. We were studying the Old Machine's hardware to protect out future." "Are the Reapers a threat to you too?" asked Shepard. "Yes." said the Geth. "Why would they attack other machines?" asked Chase. "We are different from them. Outside their plans." said the Geth.

"What future are the Geth building?" asked the Commander. "Ours." 'Will anyone else be effected by these plans?" asked Chase. "If they involve themselves, they will." was the reply. "So you aren't allied with the Reapers?" asked Shepard stepping closer to the barrier. "We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines." said the Geth mimicing the Commander. "Shepard-Commander opposes the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals." This surprised both Shepard and Chase. "Are you asking to join us?" asked Chase. "Yes."

Shepard activated his omni-tool and turned off the barrier, "Then what should we call you?" "Geth." replied the synthetic. "I mean you specifically." said Shepard. "We are all Geth." was the reply. "What is the individual in front of me called?" asked Shepard. "There is no individual. We are Geth. There are currently 1,183 programs active within this platform." 'Shep, these things work on a hive-mind complex." said Chase. "What do you mean?" asked the Commander. "We aren't talking to just one Geth, we're talking to them all. They all work off of the same main computer, just with different platforms of movement. Am I right?" Chase asked the Geth. "Yes." it replied.

EDI appeared in the room at that moment, "My name is Legion, for we are many." "That seems to work." said Shepard. The Geth seemed to think for a few moments. "Christian bible, the gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal for the Geth. We will integrate into _Normandy_." said Legion. Shepard held out his hand, Legion regarded it before mimicing the action and shaking the Commander's hand.

"Welcome aboard Legion." said Chase. "Acknowledged. We look forward to the exchange of data." the freelancer took that as a 'we'll talk more later.' After about an hour longer of talking with Legion, Shepard and Chase left the Geth to its own devices. "So what do you think?" Chase asked. "I think we can trust it. For now. And its mission to take out the heretics could help us in the long run." said Shepard. "EDIs still checking over the Reaper IFF, so we got time. I'm gonna go plot the course that Legion gave us." The Commander walked to the elevator to go up to the CIC. Chase looked back at the AI core, _"Things are working out great so far."_ he thought to himself heading back to his quarters.

Sometime later, Chase and Jack were heading to the mess hall for lunch and found themselves smack in the middle of a brawl. "Back the fuck off machine!" Kolyat exclaimed aiming a pistol at Legion, Lia stood behind Kolyat looking at the Geth in fear. "Krios-Kolyat, We mean no harm to anyone aboard _Normandy_. We have integrated with Shepard-Commander and his cause to stop the Collectors and the Old Machines." Legion said not at all threatened. The young Drell kept his aim steady. Everyone else kept away from the two. "Kolyat! Put the gun down." said Chase stepping between them.

"How could you and Shepard bring this..._Thing_ on the ship?" asked Kolyat. "Hes not like the others. The Geth split into two different factions, ones who worship the Reapers like gods, and ones like Legion who want to live in peace." said Chase. "They still stole our home!" exclaimed Lia. Chase looked saddened, "Lia...look. I'm not saying for you to like it. But please, if there was ever a time I wanted you to trust me. Now is that time." Lia looked down at her feet a moment before placing a hand on Kolyat's arm. "I don't trust the Geth, any of them, but I trust Chase and Commander Shepard." Kolyat was hesitant, but lowered his weapon, "Just keep your distance, or else." he spat at Legion.

"Acknowledged, this platform will keep away from Krios-Kolyat and Lia'Vael nar Ulany as best as possable." said Legion. Chase relaxed feeling the tension slowly disolve. Athena and Emily entered the mess hall and the two looked at Legion wide eyed. Then something unexpected happened.

The two girls walked forward and looked up at the Geth. Legion looked down at the two children, the metal flaps on its head twitched as though it were trying to understand what they were doing. Emily smiled, before reaching out her tiny hand and grasping one of Legion's taloned fingers, Athena did the same with his other hand. "We trust you." said Athena shocking everyone. Legion's flaps flared in its own version of surprise, "Acknowledged. Consensus achieved with Athena Walker and Emily Walker."

The girls giggled before running off somewhere else in the ship. "Well...that was unexpected." said Chase. "At least the girls aren't threatened around tin can over there." said Jack.

The _Normandy_ approached the Geth space station with no difficulty. Onboard, Shepard, Tali and Legion got ready to go into the station to fix the virus. Shepard kept a close eye on the Quarian and Geth, he had been able to stop Tali from shooting Legion for taking her omni-tool and attempting to send information back to the other Geth, and he made Legion think twice about endangering the Quarians. He managed to put them on working terms thankfully, but there was still a lot of rocky ground between the two. "We're docked Commander, good hunting." said Joker. "Thanks Joker, we'll stay in contact." Shepard replied as he and the team ventured in to the zero gravity atmosphere inside the station.

In the armory, Chase stood infront of a case sitting in the middle of a table. It had taken a long time to convince Jacob for him to keep the weapon inside. He opened the case to reveal by far the meanest looking weapon he had ever had. The Cain M-920, or as he liked to call it, the 'Nuke Gun'. "Now that looks like a mean piece of hardware." said Jack coming into the room. "Trust me it is, never used one myself, but I've seen what it can do." said Chase checking the weapon over. "Do I even want to ask how you got it?" asked the ex con. "I wish you wouldn't. Lets just say I got it from a...source." the freelancer said avoiding the subject.

"What are you using it for?" she asked sitting on a nearby table. "A little surprise for the Collectors. It only has one shot, but I intend to make it count." Chase said grinning sadistically. He closed the case and locked it before setting it aside. The two biotics sat in the armory talking strategy for the Collector base when they had recieved word that Shepard and the others got back. It turned out that they had rewritten the virus and used it to rewrite all the heretic Geth. Now the crew had one less problem to worry about in the future.

It hadn't been no more than four hours later when EDI informed them that the IFF was ready to be integrated with the ship for testing. Not wanting to take chances, Shepard had the crew assemble at the shuttle bay to handle the next mission while EDI and Joker tested the IFF. After he had said goodbye to the girls he headed down with the others. On the way down, Chase felt that old feeling of dread, but this time it was a lot stronger. _"What the hell am I forgeting?" _he kept thinking when he stepped onto the shuttle.

The shuttle left the _Normandy_ and headed toward their next mission. Joker went through all the readings coming from the IFF while the crew and EDI tried to get it to work right. "EDI somethings wrong." said Joker looking over the data. "Jeff, the IFF is transmitting the _Normandy_'s location." "Transmitting?" asked Joker confused.

Out of nowhere, the Collector ship appeared right above the _Normandy_. "Oh...shit." said Joker paling.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Who will survive the Collectors while Shepard, Chase and the others are away? Stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Here you go folks! The cliffhangers at an end! I just hope your ready for it.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Under Siege

Alarms blared all throughout the _Normandy_ as the crew grabbed various rifles and other weapons to defend the ship. With EDI currently unable to access any of the systems, they were sitting ducks. But the crew wouldn't go down without a fight.

In engineering, Lia ran past several other crew members, heavy pistol grasped in her hand as she searched all over. "Lia!" the Quarian turned and saw Kolyat running at her with a battle rifle in hand. "Kolyat! Whats happening?" she asked over the alarms. "The Collectors found us. Their going to board the _Normandy_." said the young Drell. "I can't find the girls anywhere! We have to find them!" said Lia panicing." "We'll find them, come on!" Kolyat grabbed her hand and they ran to the elevator.

In the corridor, the crew had taken defensive positions around the cargo bay door. The silence around the alarms made them unsettled, but they kept their aim straight. There was a loud banging on the door. Fingers tightened around triggers. The doors blasted opened and all hell broke loose.

In the CIC, Athena peered around from under the console she and Emily were under. They had heard the alarms and saw people running around in a frenzy. The young Asari knew that something was wrong. When she heard that the Collectors had boarded the ship from EDI she started to get scared. The Collectors weren't after her, but...She looked at her little sister who was shaking. They would try to get her, use her for whatever they were planning on using all those innocent people for.

Athena narrowed her eyes, she wouldn't let that happen. "Emily we have to move, we can't stay here." The human girl looked at her with fear in her eyes. "Daddy would want us to be brave. We have to find a safe place." Emily gave a slow nod. The two girls crawled out from under the console. Standing in the middle of the nearly empty CIC, they heard shuffling behind them. "What are you kids doing here?" they turned to see Joker limping toward them.

"Mister Joker!" said Athena happily. "Yeah its me, but you should-" he was cut off when the elevator opened and a Scion and two Collectors came into the CIC and started fighting with a few of the crew on the deck. "Joker go! We'll hold them off!" Shouted Hadley as he emptied a whole thermal clip from his assault rifle into the Scion. "Come on!" Joker said pushing the girls toward the Tech Lab.

They made it to the door and saw Hadley get tossed into a nearby console before the doors hissed shut and locked. In the far corner of the room, a marine stood weapon ready next to an open ventilation shaft. "You three get going, I'll watch your backs." said the marine. Joker went down first with Athena and Emily following shortly after.

The ducts were a little cramped, but the three seemed to squeeze through just fine. "Are we gonna make it Mister Joker?" asked Athena. "I hope so." said the pilot. They exited the shaft onto the crew deck and started for the door infront of them following the red blinking lights on the floor. The door ahead of them opened revealing three Collectors with their weapons trained on them.

Joker stopped and put himself between the girls and the humanoid bugs. Before they could fire a shot, they were encased in biotic energy and thrown into the wall with good force. Joker looked around and saw no one before looking behind him to see Athena glowing with energy. "Miss Samara taught me a little." she said powering down. Joker looked at the now dead Collectors, "Good enough for me." they started out of the room quietly.

The crew deck was empty, but there was a scream. The small group could only watch in horror as Kelly was dragged into the elevator with the other crew members. The doors closed and they could still hear her screams as the lift decended. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Joker kept saying as they moved. The girls were quick, but his damaged legs were slowing them down significantly.

They rounded the corner into the mess hall and Joker was knocked off his feet. He laid on his back and looked up at a Scion that looked impassively back down. The girls screamed as the large Husk charged its weapon.

The sound of several three-round bursts broke through the air and the Scion collapsed with multiple holes in its head. At the other end of the mess hall stood Kolyat with his battle rifle ready. "Auntie Lia." said Athena. "Girls! Thank Keelah." said the Quarian running over and hugging them. Kolyat came over and helped Joker to his feet, "Its not over yet. Those bastards are all over the ship, taking the crew. EDIs got a plan but we have to get to the AI core." said Joker.

"Well lets get going." said Kolyat as he helped the pilot into the medbay with the girls and Lia in tow. They went through the silent room and entered the AI core, "They got Dr. Chakwas." said Athena saddly when she didn't see the older woman. "Can't worry about that now. I gotta get EDI control of the ship." said Joker typing in the terminal.

The group heard footsteps and saw that the medbay and AI core doors were still open. "EDI! Close the doors!" shouted Joker. "I don't have control. You still need to release me." said EDI. Kolyat brased himself by the door, "Just hurry up." he said before aiming passed the wall and shooting the first Collector that entered the medbay. "Great, I can just hear it now, 'Its all Jokers fault. What a tool he was. I have to spend all day computing pi because he plugged in the Overlord'." he complained.

Lia took the girls into the far corner and aided the young Drell with a few shots of her own. A group of four Collectors had made it into the medbay and had taken cover by the desks and cots. Kolyat reloaded and fired into the room. One Collector stood up at the wrong moment and fell dead with several holes in its face. The rest opened fire forcing him to take cover. Joker ducked as a bullet ricocheted off the terminal, "Hay watch it!" he yelled. "Tell them that!" Kolyat called back. Lia emptied the rest of her thermal clip and got lucky dropping another Collector.

She went to reload, not knowing that a small set of eyes were watching her every move with the weapon.

Kolyat fired from cover again hitting a Collector in the knees and taking it out with a few good body shots. The remaining Collector fired its weapon, Kolyat cried out in pain and fell to the floor clutching his side. "Kolyat!" cried Lia rushing to his side. The last Collector charged and kicked Lia aside sending her crashing into a nearby terminal. The humanoid placed its foot on Kolyat's chest and aimed at his head.

A shot was fired, then another, then another. The Collector jerked with each bullet that hit its body before it fell onto it's back dead. All eyes turned to the source of the shots and saw Emily standing with Lia's dropped pistol in her hands in a steel grip. A look of fury on her usually innocent face. "Emily?" asked Lia slowly walking toward her. She gently took the weapon out of the child's hands and held her when she started to cry. Both of these girls had killed today, something they never should have done.

Joker had managed to get EDI full access to the ship's systems, in the mean time Lia had patched up Kolyat's wounded side with medigel. "I now have full access to the defense systems. Thank you , Mr. Moreau. Now you must reactivate the primary drive in engineering." said EDI. "Argh! You want us to crawl through the ducts again." groaned Joker. "I enjoy the sight of organics on their knees." said EDI

Everyone paused and gave the AI a 'what the fuck?' look. "That is a joke." "Not a good one." said Kolyat staggering to his feet. They headed to the next shaft enterance and headed down toward the engineering deck.

The duct opened up in the area where Jack used to sleep. "Hostiles located in engineering. They are headed toward the cargo bay." said EDI. "Thank you EDI, we'll be careful." said Lia. The group moved silently through the bowels of the ship and headed up the stairs. "Wait!" Kolyat whisper/yelled. On the wall, the shadows of Collectors and a Scion went by as they pushed several pods toward the cargo hold. The moment the enemies passed, they moved as fast as they could up the rest of the stairs and into the engineering room.

"Engineering is clear of hostiles. Proceed immediately to minimize chance of detection." said EDI. "I got this." said Lia heading to the controls. She sealed the doors to the room so nothing could get in. "Activate the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate. All hostiles will be killed." said EDI. "What about the crew?" grunted Kolyat who was holding himself up on a nearby pipe. "Hes right, we can't risk them." said Joker.

"They are gone. The Collectors took them. You five are all that are left." said EDI. A thick feeling of dread settled over them.

Lia finished with the first console and went to the main one infront of the engine. The others gathered around her as she worked fast. "I have control." said EDI. The engine glowed brightly as it kicked on. Athena threw up a barrier just as a large pulse came from the engine.

The _Normandy_ shot off into space, safely away from the Collector vessel.

Back in the engine room, the small group huddled together under Athena's barrier. "Purge is complete. No other life forms on board. Securing airlocks and cargo bay doors." said EDI. The young Asari let down the barrier and collapsed in Joker's arms tired. "Send a message to Shepard's shuttle. Tell him what happened." said Joker. "Message away. Are you all feeling well?" asked EDI. Joker took a look at everyone. Lia was supporting a pale looking Kolyat, Athena was passed out in his arms, and Emily was clinging to Lia's leg in fear. "No...but thanks for asking." he said solumnly.

**A/N: Looks like the girls picked up a few things from their old man. But what will happen now? Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I live to serve my fans. Heres CHAPTER 30!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Closure

Shepard and the rest had arrived back on the _Normandy_ to find it mostly empty. Chase went straight to the girls who had clung to him and Jack the moment they set foot in the CIC. Kolyat was checked over by Mordin in the medbay to make sure his wound wasn't too severe, thankfully the bullet didn't hit anything important.

Joker gave them the full rundown of what had happened when the IFF went online, and how they did what they could for the ship and the crew. "You did the best you could Joker." said Shepard. "Damn right he did." said Chase walking into the briefing room, "Joker, thank you for protecting my girls when you were alone." said the freelancer. "I did what I could. How are they handling everything?" asked the pilot. "Emilys still shook up after shooting that Collector. Athena, shes okay for the most part. Shes helping Emily cope." said Chase.

"What do we do now?" asked Jacob. "I'm afraid we're left with only one option." said Shepard. "EDI, is the IFF ready for use?" "Yes Commander, I have cleaned through it and found no more abnormalities." said the AI appearing on the table. "Shepard, is it wise to go after the Collectors right now?" asked Miranda. "They took our people, we're going to get them back. No matter what." said Shepard with determination.

Chase looked hard at the floor a minute, "Shepard...theres something I have to take care of." Everyone regarded him. "EDI, whats the closest colony world enroute to the Omega 4 Relay?" he asked. "That would be the planet Roken. Its about two hours from here and at the halfway point to the Relay." said the AI. "Of all the irony." the freelancer mumbled under his breath. Shepard knew what he had to do right away. "Joker, EDI, set a course for Roken. Then its a straight shot to the Omega 4 Relay."

Walking into the medbay, Chase saw Kolyat sitting up on a bed next to Lia. Thane was leaning against a wall closeby and Mordin looked to be finishing up. "How is he?" he asked his friend. "Doing fine. I couldn't be more proud of him for protecting the survivors." said Thane with a small smile on his scaled face. Chase smiled back and looked at the younger Drell who seemed to be getting pretty close to Lia, given that her arms were wrapped around his middle.

"You guys good?" asked Chase. "Been better." said Kolyat rubbing a hand on his bandaged side. "At least we're alive. I'm just sorry we couldn't save the others." said Lia. "You all did your best, you were out numbered and out gunned and still came out of it okay. No one blames you." Chase gave a sigh, "Lia, Kolyat, I need a favor." the two listened while the freelancer asked the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Having done what he needed with Kolyat and Lia, Chase entered his quarters and saw Emily and Athena drawing on the floor. Jack sat on the bed keeping a close eye on them. She was murderous after she found out what the girls went through when the Collectors attacked, she was going to enjoy killing them all. "Daddy." Athena said happily. "Hay guys. What are you drawing?" asked Chase. "Its a surprise." said Athena. "Sounds interesting...Listen girls, we need to have a talk."

The two little girls looked up at their father seriously, Jack paid attention. "We're going into the Omega 4 Relay." the freelancer said calmly. The girls looked horrified, "B-But daddy, no ones ever come back from that place!" exclaimed Athena. "Thats why you and Emily are going to be somewhere safe." Chase said still keeping calm, "We're going to stop at the planet Roken, I have friends there. And Lia and Kolyat will be looking after you." He looked at them with sorrow in his eyes, "I'm going with Commander Shepard and the others."

The children got up and hugged Chase, "W-What if you d-don't come back?" asked Athena sobbing. The freelancer closed his eyes, he hated to put them through this, "We will sweetheart. I promise you, not matter what, I'll come back for you two." His daughters looked up at him with tears running down their faces, "You r-really promise?" asked Athena. Chase knelt down and held them, "Of course. The Collectors won't stop me, and neither will the Reapers. I never break my promises."

Another set of arms wrapped around the girls as Jack joined them. "I'll make sure he keeps that promise. You can count on that." The four spent the next two hours spending time together. When Joker announced that they were in Roken's orbit, they got ready to get on the shuttle.

Geno city seemed a little bigger than the last time Chase came here. Stepping off of the shuttle and onto the landing port. The big group comprised of Shepard, Chase, Jack, Kolyat, Lia, Athena and Emily headed into the the town square where a few people had gathered. Out of the crowd, came a familiar Salarian. "Its been a long time Wraith." he said smiling. "Yes it has old friend. But now I need your help, like you once needed mine." The freelancer motioned to his daughters and Lia and Kolyat. "These are my daughters. And these are my friends Lia'Vael nar Ulany and Kolyat Krios. I would like you to look after them for me. The mission I'm about to go on...lets just say that it will be a rough one."

The Salarian smiled, "Of course, anything for our colony's hero. We will look after them for you as long as you need." Chase nodded, "Thank you. This means the universe to me." "You saved us from the Blue Suns, this is the least we can do for you." said the Salarian.

Chase knelt down infront of the girls and hugged them, "Take care of each other. And be brave." he pulled back and looked into the teary eyes with tears in his own, "Athena, look after your little sister." Athena nodded whiping her eyes. "Emily," He placed a hand on her cheek and whiped a tear away, "I wish you could speak...just once. But I'm happy that you are who you are." Chase looked at both his daughters as tears started to flow freely down his rough face, "I'm so proud of you both. Never ever forget that okay? And know, that I love you both so much. You two are my everything." The girls nodded as they shook with sobs.

Chase stood up and looked to the young Quarian and Drell, "Take good care of them." "You can count on us Chase." said Lia, Kolyat gave a serious nod. Jack knelt down and hugged the girls too, "You both are going to kick so much ass when your older. Take care of yourselves." she said releasing them and standing back up. The team slowly turned and headed up the stairs back to the docking port and the awaiting shuttle. Chase couldn't stop the cascade of tears that fell from his eyes, but he knew deep within his heart he was doing the right thing.

"DADDY!" Chase froze in his tracks, that didn't sound like Athena. He spun around and saw Emily running up the steps and across the port, "DADDY! DADDY!" "Emily?" asked Chase shocked. The little girl threw herself into Chase's arms crying hysterically. "Daddy don't go! Please don't go!" The young father fell to his knees and held her tightly. "Emily...did...your talking." he said still stunned. "I'll say anything! Just please don't leave!"

Chase held the girl for all he was worth, "Sweetheart, I have to. Just for a while. I promised I'll come back and I'll honor that." Emily pulled back, "But the monsters...they'll hurt you...they'll hurt everyone." "No they won't. I swear, me, Jack, Commander Shepard, all of us will stop them." He smiled and ran a hand through her hair that still resembled his own, "And we'll come back for you."

Jack came over and joined them coming out of her own shock, "Like your dad said, we'll take out the bastards and come right back. We won't leave you alone." Emily hugged Jack, "Mommy come back to?" Jack was stunned again. "Y-Yeah...mommy will come back to." Chase smiled before reaching into his armor, "Emily, I want you and Athena to have this." he pulled out the cross pendant, the same one he came to this universe with, the very same one that his grandmother had given to him long ago. He placed the sparkling pendent and chain in the little girl's hands and closed them gently over it. "As a reminder, I'll always be there for you when you need me."

The little girl smiled through ther tears and looked at Shepard, "Bring back mommy and daddy uncie Shepard." The Commander stood shocked before smiling, "I will Emily." The young girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper and put it in her father's hand before she gave one last hug from Chase and Jack, and went back to Athena and the others. With sad smiles, the team got onto the shuttle and it took off toward the _Normandy_.

On the shuttle, Chase cried silently. Jack held his arm and Shepard looked on in sorrow of his friend and comrade. The freelancer took the paper his youngest daughter had given him and opened it. A laugh broke through his lips. "What is it?" asked Shepard. Chase turned the paper so they could see.

Emily and Athena had drawn the whole _Normandy_ crew all standing together holding hands. Joker was on the far right end in a chair with a blue ball next to him which must have been EDI, the ball had a blue strand coming out and was in Joker's right hand as he started the chain. In the very middle was Athena and Emily, with Chase, Jack, Garrus, Thane, Kelly, Legion, Lia and Kolyat on one side. And Shepard, Tali, Miranda, Jacob, Chakwas, Grunt, Samara and Mordin on the other. Above them was another person with what looked like angel wings which they took to be Luke with the red mohawk and goatee.

Under all the people in big letters was written, 'Our Family'. Shepard let out a chuckle and a lone tear went down his cheek. Jack chuckled as well. Chase realized that the girls didn't have a small family with just him. They had a very big family among the crew. "Didn't think they thought of us as a family." said Shepard still smiling. "To them, we are. A father." he put and arm around Jack, "A mother." "And a whole mess of aunts and uncles." finished Shepard with another chuckle.

The shuttle docked with the _Normandy_. The once happy atmosphere turned serious. Now was the time for their main mission. The team went to the CIC to plot a course for the Omega 4 Relay.

However, on the wall under the bold letters depicting the name of the deck, was the 'family portrait'. As a source of luck from the _Normandy_'s youngest members.

**A/N: A little sad and sappy, but I couldn't let the girls go into the Omega 4 Relay with their dad and the others (This was Chase's loyalty mission). The next chapter will have a little more talking, then after that its all going to be action and fighting all the way to the end. Trust me folks, I'm building this stuff up as I go and I have a reason behind everything. You won't be dissapointed.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I fixed this chapter a bit, added a different song. Check out the update folks cuz the suicide mission is right around the corner!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

One Last Breath

The _Normandy_ was quiet as it traveled toward the Omega 4 Relay. Joker and EDI said it would take about two hours to reach their destination so everyone onboard was doing last minute adjustments to the ship, their weapons, armor, or even just getting one good shot of booze in before the mission.

In his quarters, Chase strummed his guitar absently. He'd been like that since they got back from Roken where they dropped the girls off. He thought about them, his daughters, and the future they would have now that he, Shepard and the others took out the Collectors. But the silence of the ship was starting to bother him, the _Normandy_ was a silent as a crypt. "EDI." said Chase loudly. "Yes Chase." said the AI appearing on her post in the room. Chase activated his omni-tool and plugged his guitar in, "Allow me to channel this through the _Normandy_'s speaker system." he said standing up and facing the viewport. "Of course." said EDI before vanishing,

The speakers made a click sound signifying that they were connected to his omni-tool. "Lets boost some moral." he said to himself before strumming the chords.

We walk alone, In the unknown

We live to win another vistory

We are the young, dying sons

We live to change the face of history

So be afraid

It's the price we pay

The only easy day was yesterday

So hear our voice, we have a choice

Its time to face it!

We are one

We are one

We are one

We will stand together

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

We are one

We are one

We will fight forever

We are one, and we won't die out!

All through the ship, the crew heard the lyrics and felt their blood pumping. Grunt pounded his fists together in anticipation for the fight ahead. Garrus slammed a thermal clip into his rifle with satisfaction. Jacob twirled a pistol on his finger. Joker turned up the volume.

We are the bold, United souls

We live to win another victory

Our sacred scars

Show who we are

And tell the story of our memories

Don't be afraid, It's the price we pay

The only easy day was yesterday

So hear our voice, we have a choice

It's time to face it!

We are one

We are one

We are one

We will stand together

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

We are one

We are one

We will fight forever

We are one, and we won't die out!

Mordin adjusted his omni-tool to deliver powerful tech attacks on their enemies. Tali treaded around the ship with her head up high. Miranda clutched her fist feeling her biotic power build. Samara meditated, but narrowed her eyes in determination. Thane stood from his desk in Life Support and started cleaning his weapons.

We walk alone, In the unknown

We live to win another victory

Our sacred scars

Show who we are

It's time to face it!

So be afraid, It's the price we pay

The only easy day was yesterday

So hear our voice, we have a choice

It's time to face it!

We are one

We are one

We are one

We will stand together

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

We are one

We are one

We will fight forever

We are one, and we won't die out!

Chase ended the song and cut the link with the speaker system. "Awsome song. One worthy to go to war with." said Jack from behind him. Chase smirked and set his guitar aside before sitting on the bed, "We needed a moral boost, it was the best one I could think of." he said looking at her. Jack walked over and sat next to him. Silence followed. "What are you thinking about?" asked Chase suddently.

"What Emily said...calling me mommy." said Jack confused and a little flustered. "Is that a problem?" asked Chase. Having his once mute daughter suddently speak was a shock to everone, but to hear her call Jack mommy was something way out there. "I mean...fuck...look at me." she morioned to herself, "I'm not exactly 'mother material' here." Chase shrugged, "I don't believe that." "Oh really? What the fuck makes you think that piss-ant?" asked the female biotic.

Chase chuckled, "Well for starters, I didn't think I was father material and look where I am now. And second...would it be so bad?" Jack's eyes widened at that one, "It...wouldn't be good for them. I'm taking a risk being around you and them so much. I could-" Chase held up a hand to stop her which pissed her off a little. "Before you go along those lines, let me ask you this."

He looked at her seriously, "Do you care about them?" Jack looked a little stunned, "Yeah." "Would you kill anything that tried to hurt them?" "Yeah." Jack replied with a little more force. "Would you give your life for theirs?" "Fuck yeah." she said standing up. "Guess what...your a mom." Chase said grinning.

Jack looked paralyzed before it all sank in. She did have what it took to be a mom. "Look Jack, your rough around the edges. But the girls care about you anyway. They love who you are on the inside, not the way you project yourself to others. They're smart, they know the difference." The freelancer continued. Jack sat down next to him again, "Maybe your right." she said quietly. "What about you? Do you still have feelings for me?"

"No." Jack's head snapped in his direction to see him smiling, "My feelings have gotten stronger." He reached out and held her face in his hand, "I love you Jack."

The ex convict's eyes bugged out. Love? He loved her? Was it even possable for someone to say those words to her after...all that she had been through and done? She looked into his eyes and didn't see a trace of a lie, he was completely honest. Biting her lip, she thought about her own feelings. She liked Chase, and his girls, she'd do anything for them. They made her feel welcome, safe, cared for...loved. Something she never really had before.

"I...I..." "You don't have to tell me if your not ready to. I won't force you to Jack." said Chase seeing her discomfort. "B-But you were right before, there are people who care for me. You, the girls, christ even the people on this tub." Black colored tears slipped down her face. She looked into his dark green eyes, "Chase...show me...please...show me how much you love me." The freelancer smiled and leaned forward, "For you, always." He captured her lips with his in a searing kiss. No more words needed to be spoken, they'd let their actions tell them everything.

Elsewhere, in the Captain's cabin, Shepard was going over the data from the _Normandy_. They had given the ship some good upgrades. The armor, shielding, even the guns were given more power. Hopefully it would be enough. He had heard Chase's song played over the intercom system and was feeling his own war hardened side coming out, the Collectors wouldn't know what hit them.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to his room open and close. He turned to see Tali standing by his desk with what he could tell was a determined stance. "Shepard, I took some antibiotics, and a few herbal remedies." she said walking up to him slowly, taking the datapad from him and setting it aside. "Tali-" "No, Shepard, I want to do this with you." Tali said cutting him off. "I...Keelah...I want us to be together, like a normal couple. I've taken the precautions. And I want you to see what I am under this...thing." she said motioniing toward her suit.

Shepard smiled, "I was going to say, only if your ready Tali. No rush." Tali smiled under her visor, "Thank you Shepard. And I am ready." The Commander reached out and gently removed the visor over Tali's face. The sight before him made him drop the visor onto the carpeted floor, "My god...your beautiful Tali." Tali didn't speak, instead opting to tackle Shepard onto the bed and pressed her lips onto his for the first kiss of her life...which would soon lead to so much more.

In the cockpit, Joker was checking systems when EDI appeared on her port. "Jeff, there are temperature spikes in two different locations of the ship." "Okay...where?" asked the confused pilot. "In the Starboard side observation deck. And in the Captain's cabin." said EDI. Joker sighed and shook his head, "Lucky bastards." he muttered. "What was that?" asked EDI. "Its nothing to worry about EDI. Some our crew are getting a little..._exercise_ before the mission." he said suggestively. "You mean they are engaged in sexual intercourse." said the AI bluntly. Joker sighed, "Yeah EDI. Just leave it alone okay?"

In the observation deck, Chase has his arm wrapped around the lithe body beside him, slowly tracing the omega tattoo on her back. Jack sighed into his chest at the feeling. She had had sex before, but never with such feeling. It actually felt...really good, for once. "What are you doing when all this shit is over?" She asked tracing the many scars on his chest and arms. Chase shrugged, "I don't know. I thought about retiring as a freelancer. Get a house somewhere to live so the girls can have some stability in their lives."

"You'd give up all the freedom?" she asked sitting up, the bed sheet sliding down revealing her tattooed upper body. "Yeah, I just want a simple life away from the fighting." he said honestly. Jack sighed, "Well, the three of you will have a good time." Chase smiled, "Well, I was hoping it wouldn't be just the three of us." Jack's eyes widened, "You...you want me to live with you and the girls?" she asked surprised. "Yeah actually. I can see us having a good life together Jack."

The ex convict couldn't look anymore stunned, "Was that a marriage proposal piss-ant?" she asked a little edgy. "Only if you want it to be." the freelancer said casually. Jack punched his chest before laying her head back down on it, "Ass." "So was that a yes or a no?" Chase asked. Jack smirked, but he didn't see it, "I'll tell you when the missions over."

Just as they started to get comfortable, Joker sounded on the intercom, 'Heads up folks. 30 minutes to the Omega 4 Relay.' The two biotics shared one more kiss before getting out of bed to get dressed and gather their armor and weapons. It was almost show time.

**A/N: The suicide missions next. Who will survive? Review!**

**(I don't own 12 Stones)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Here it is folks...the beginning of the end.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Asshole of the Universe

The Omega 4 Relay gave off an earry red-orange glow in the dark contrast of space. In comparison to its counterparts, this relay had a very ominous look to it.

The _Normandy _made its approach, in the cockpit, Joker sat at the controls with Shepard right behind him. "Reaper IFF activated, Signal acknowledged." said EDI. 'Commander, the drive core just lit up like a christmas tree.' said Jacob over the com from the engine room. "Drive core electrical charge at critical levels." warned EDI. "Rerouting." said Joker. The ship pulled in close to the relay and got ready to jump. Chase sat in the co-pilot seat a little ways from Joker going over the readings, "Lets hope to god this works."

The _Normandy_ caught the mass field and was launched into the distance. The ship accelerated through the stars at speeds that usually come through going through a normal relay, but it was a lot rougher. "Brace for deceleration." said EDI. The ship slowed down...right in the middle of a ship graveyard. "Oh shit!" Joker exclaimed steering the ship around several large hunks of wreckage. After a few close calls, they were in the clear...for now.

"Too close." said Joker letting out a deep breath. Everyone close to a viewport saw what was around them. The center of the universe. I looked bleak, nothing more than a collection of dead ships orbiting around a large black 'sun'. And not too far away, was the Collector's base. "These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega 4 Relay. Some look..ancient." said Joker. "All those people." said Chase looking at the passing wreckage from his spot.

"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk." said EDI. "Thats got to be the Collector's base. Take us in for a closer look. Nice and easy." said Shepard. They passed by several more dead ships, unaware that they were being watched. A handful of large red lights came on and started to go after the _Normandy_. "Careful Jeff, we have company." said EDI. The Oculus droids following them fired their main weapons. "Taking evasive maneuvers!" shouted Joker.

A few of the droids got infront of and Joker gritted his teeth, "They're starting to piss me off!" he said firing the ships smaller guns. The droids were destroyed before they could fire a shot. "EDI, take these bastards out!" yelled Joker. One Oculus fired a lucky shot and hit the side of the _Normandy_. "Hopefully the new plating holds." said Miranda. "They want another round? "Com'mon girl, lets give it to them." said Joker.

The ship swirved around the wreckages around them, doing various spins and turns to try and loose their persuers. Another shot struck close to one of thr engines making a few people in engineering stumble. One Oculus broke from the back and barreled its way into the cargo hold. "Alert. Hull breach on the engineering deck." said EDI bringing up a map of the ship showing the intrusion. "Its in the cargo hold." said Joker. "I'll take a team and deal with the intruder. You get the rest off our tail." said Shepard heading to the back of the ship. "You got it boss." said Chase painting one of the other droids allowing Joker to take it out with the guns.

While Shepard handled the Oculus in the cargo hold, Joker steered the ship through the debris field. two more droids were destroyed attempting to go after them. "Our kinetic barriers are not designed to survive impact with debris that size." said EDI. "Then its a good thing we upgraded." said Chase as he kept tabs on the last few Oculus. Another droid was killed and the _Normandy _skimmed off of several chunks of metal making everyone grab onto something for support.

"Come on. Find some room." said Joker. "Barriers at 40 percent!" called Chase. "Reroute non-critical power! This is gonna hurt!" exclaimed Joker. "On it! EDI, give me a hand here!" the freelancer yelled to the AI. The ship flew through the rest of the debris, everyone on the bridge held their breath until they were clear. "Damage report." said Joker. "Barriers at 30 percent. No real damage." Chase replied. "EDI, take the helm. Keep it slow. See if we can avoid any more attention." said Joker.

The Oculus from before flew back into the cargo hold. "I have detected an enemy in the cargo hold." said EDI. "That thing again?" asked Joker. "Shep, you guys got company!" said Chase over the com. 'Thanks for the heads up. Legion, Grunt open up!' the Commander exclaimed over the radio.

Several minutes later, the ship shook from an explosion. "Thats the sign that the bastard's dead." said Chase grinning. "Commander, you better get back up here." said Joker. Moments later, Shepard came back into the cockpit and saw that they had gotten through the debris field and out into the open. "There it is, the Collector base." said Miranda pointing toward the large object in the distance. "See if you can find a place to land without drawing attention." said Shepard.

"Too late. Looks like they're sending out an old friend to greet us." said Joker. Coming out of the base, the Collector ship was on an intercept course with them. The larger ship fired its main weapon, Joker managed to flip the _Normandy _around the blast. "Time to show them our new teeth." said Shepard. "Joker, give me the main guns. I've got a score to settle." said Chase with fury in his voice. "There all yours. Give them one for us and the old _Normandy_." said Joker giving the controls to the freelancer.

The Thanix cannons came online, Chase aimed the sights onto the large ship. "This is for everyone you've taken and killed. Rot in hell motherfuckers!" He hit the button and the cannons fired full blast, shreading through the larger ship's hull and causing a large explosion. "How do you like that you sons-of-bitches!" exclaimed Joker. "Get in close. Chase, finish them off." said Shepard. "With pleasure Commander." Chase said deadly serious. "Everyone hold on. Its gonna be a wild ride!" said Joker.

The _Normandy_ flew around as the Collector ship fired their main gun at them. Several pieces of debris were destoryed but the _Normandy_ stayed perfectly intact. "Give them hell Chase!" exclaimed Joker. "Eat this assholes!" the freelancer hit the button again and the heavy gun ripped through the larger vessel's already weakened hull. The _Normandy_ flew passed the Collector ship as it blew apart from the inside before going up in a large explosion.

"That one was for you brother." said Chase leaning back in the seat. "Look out!" Miranda screamed. The _Normandy_ got caught in the concusion blast from the large explosion and was thrown off course. Everyone was thrown off balance, "Mass effect field generators are offline! EDI, give me something!" yelled Joker. "Generators unresponsive. All hands brace for impact." said the AI.

The _Normandy_ bounced violently off of a piece of the base and slammed onto the side. It skidded on its belly across the surface before coming to an abrupt stop.

Everyone slowly staggered to their feet, electrical discharges went off through the cockpit. Shepard saw Chase helping Joker back into his seat, "Joker? You alright?" the pilot groaned, "I think I broke a rib...all of them." he said laying back in the chair. "Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash. Restoring power operation will take time." said EDI. "We all knew this was likely a one way trip." said Miranda. "Well we're off to a shitty start." said Chase.

"Our primary objective it to destory the base and stop the Collectors. At any cost." said Shepard. "Well like Chase said, we're off to a shitty start." said Joker. "Whats next?" "How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?" asked Shepard. "I do not detect an internal security network. It is possable the Collectors did not expect anyone to reach the base." said EDI.

"Arrogant bastards. But if they think we're dead we can use that as an advantage." said Chase. "Hes right Commander." said Joker. "Then we won't waste the opprotunity. Assemble everyone in the briefing room." said Shepard as he, Miranda and Chase headed to the room.

**A/N: The beginning of the final mission. Who will survive? Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Suicide Mission...here we go!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Collector Base Pt.1

The crew stood around in the briefing room, checking weapons and doing last minute checks of equipment. Shepard entered the room and stood at the head of the conference table with an expression that spoke volumes to them. "This isn't how we planned this mission, but this is where we're at." He took a deep breath and looked each of them in the eye. "We can't worry about whether the _Normandy_ can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station. EDI, bring up your scans."

In the center of the table, a holo-map of the station appeared. "You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control center here." said the AI highlighting the area in question. "That means going through the heart of the station. Right past this massive energy signature." said Jacob highlighting the large chamber in the center of the base. "Thats the cenrtral chamber. If our crew or any of the colonists are still alive, the Collectors are probably holding them in there." said Shepard.

"Looks like there are two main routes. Might be a good idea to split up to keep the Collectors off balance, then regroup in the central chamber." said Jacob. "No good. Both routes are blocked. See these doors? The only way past them is to get someone to open them from the other side." said Miranda. "Its not a fortress; there's got to be something...Here, maybe we can send someone in through this ventilation shaft." said Shepard pointing out the shaft.

"Practically a suicide mission...I volunteer." said Jacob. "I appreciate the thought, Jacob, but you couldn't shut down the security systems in time. We need to send a tech expert." said Miranda. Shepard looked around the room for a moment, "Tali, your one of the best tech experts I've ever met. I'm sending you into the shaft." "I won't let you down Shepard." said Tali. "The rest of us will break into two teams and fight down each passage. That should draw the Collectors' attention away from what Tali's doing." said the Commander. "I'll lead the second team, Shepard. We'll meet up with you on the other side of the doors." said Miranda.

"Not so fast cheerleader. Nobody wants to take orders from you." said Jack. "This isn't a popularity contest! Lives are at stake. Shepard, you need someone who can command loyalty through experience." said Miranda. Shepard nodded before looking at Garrus, "Garrus, you're incharge of the second team." The Turian gave a curt nod in the Commander's direction. "Well, at least he knows what hes doing." clipped Miranda.

"I don't know what we're going to find in there, but I won't lie to you." Shepard said as he started to pace, starring straight at his team, "It's not going to be easy. We've lost good people. We may lose more." he said the last part looking at Chase who nodded back. "We don't know how many the Collectors have stolen; thousands, hundreds of thousands. Its not important. What matters is this." he paused and looked fiercely at them, "Not. One. More. Thats what we can do here, today. It ends with us. They want to know what we're made of? I say we show them, on our terms. Lets bring our people home."

"Oorah!" shouted Chase when the Commander finished, the others cheered similar. "Chase, Legion, you two are with me. Be safe out there everyone." said Shepard. The team filed out of the room. Jack walked next to Chase as they headed for the airlock. "You better come back alive." said Jack. Chase leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I will." he said slipping his helmet on.

They exited the ship, the two teams going in opposite directions. Shepard, Chase and Legion entered the base on their side weapons ready. 'Shepard, I'm in the vents.' said Tali over the radio. "Becareful Tali, we'll cover you." replied Shepard. "This place looks like the ship, only more of a shit hole." said Chase scanning with his sniper rifle. "Second team, are you in position?" asked Shepard. 'Garrus here, we're in position. We'll be waiting for you on the other end.' came the reply. Shepard's team moved through the hive-like corridors and came out in a small court yard.

"They've seen us!" called Shepard as Collectors flew into the room. The team opened fire, taking some out before they could even land. Chase and Legion picked them off with their rifles as though they were competeing in a carnival game. 'We're taking heavy fire on our end but we're moving forward!' called Garrus with gunfire in the background. When the last of the Collectors fell, the team moved double time to the other side. When they entered the next corridor, they saw Tali run down the tunnel but stopped, 'Theres something blocking the way.' she called. "I got it!" shouted Chase hitting a green button on a holo-panel next to the vent. 'The ways clear. Thank you Chase.' said Tali. "No prob, now lets move!"

They followed the passage and hit another switch to clear Tali's path. More Collectors swarmed in their way but were gunned down as they pushed through. They saw another switch, but more Collectors came into the corridor, then one spoke. **"I will direct this personally."** "No you won't." said Chase pulling out his Widowmaker and blowing the possessed drone in half. Shepard ran forward and smashed a Collector in the face with the but of his rifle allowing him to hit the next valve switch. 'Proceeding.' said Tali.

They made it out of the tunnel and rounded a corner, hitting another switch along the way. Chase was keeping track in his head, _"4 to go."_. They entered a large expanse full of cover where more drones waited for them. They took cover and fired at the Collectors. "Come on!" shouted Shepard as he emptied his thermal clip into the humanoid bugs. Chase and Legion took sniping positions and went for direct headshots to clear the way faster. **"Assuming direct control!"** one of the drones started to launch fireballs at them. "This asshole again?" called Chase.

They focused fire on Harbinger first, taking out the drone before he could cause anymore trouble. The team began to vault over cover and pushed toward the next corridor. 'I'm stuck again! And the temperatures rising!' exclaimed Tali. "Hang on! We're on our way!" yelled Shepard blowing another Collector's head off. Chase summoned a great deal of biotic power and blasted the remaining drones off the platform giving them an opening to the other side. They immediately ran for it and hit the switch for Tali. 'Advancing.' she called.

They ventured down the next corridor when Tali said she reached another obstruction. The team didn't waste time, the ran shooting everything that moved. The rounded another corner and hit the switch the moment they saw it. They entered another wide area where a group of Collectors were waiting, Shepard fired a concusion shot knocking them all off their feet giving the team time to gun them down before they got back up.

They hit the next switch that was infront of them. "Shepard I see the last valve switch!" called Chase as he shot another Collector in the head. "We must hurry. Creator-Tali will not last long in the heated shaft." said Legion. "Then lets move!" yelled Shepard as they pushed forward. **"We are the Harbinger of your destruction."** said yet another possessed drone. "No your starting to piss us off!" called Shepard as he opened fire on it. Chase pulled out his SMGs and started shooting in all directions. Shepard had managed to bring down Harbinger again giving them the time to run forward and release the last valve.

They ran to the door still shooting the Collectors that got close. "Comin in!" shouted Shepard. On the other side, Tali got the other doors to open revealing Garrus and the other team, "Seeker swarms!" he shouted as his team opened fire through the doorway. Tali sealed the door and started on the other one. On the other side, Shepard, Chase and Legion bunkered down and kept firing. "Reloading!" shouted Chase dumping the clips out of his SMGs. "We're in position. We need this door open now!" said Shepard over the com. Tali ran through the circuts as fast as she could, "This doors malfunctioned!" she shouted.

The doors finally opened and Shepard's team ran into the room while keeping the advancing Collectors out. "Here they come! Shut the door!" yelled Chase taking out two more drones. "Fall back!" yelled Shepard as the team moved to the back of the room. "Suppressing fire! Hold the door!" shouted Garrus. Collectors fell dead on the other side from the combined gun fire before the doors finally sealed shut.

Tali stood up and was hugged by Shepard, "Nice work Tali, I knew I could count on you." "Was there any room for doubt John?" she asked. "Shepard...you need to see this." said Miranda.

**A/N: A small cliffhanger. Not bad at the start...but how much worse can it get? Will update soon. Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Let the good times roll on! Heres part 2!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Collector Base Pt.2

Shepard and the others went to where they heard Miranda's voice, the sight before them made them feel dread. The vast room had dozens of pods along the walls with large pipes and cables stretching across the ceiling. "What in the world." woundered Chase outloud. They looked at the pods and saw a lone colonist in one of the closer ones. "Looks like the missing colonists." said Miranda. "Theres more over here." said Tali standing infront of the ones with the crew inside. Shepard approached the pod with a woman colonist inside and wiped his hand over the stange glass.

The woman stirred and woke up...then her skin started to melt. "My god...shes still alive!" shouted Shepard as he tried to get the pod open. The woman struggled inside as her skin turned black. In a matter of moments, she gave her final screams as her body disolved into paste and was sucked out of the pod. "Get the out of there! Hurry!" yelled Shepard. The team went into action, slamming their weapons against the pods and yanking them open to get the crew out in time.

Chase used his biotics to yank the pods open and levitate the dazzed people out and setting them down on the floor. Shepard and Miranda ran to the last pod and got it open allowing doctor Chakwas to get out. "Doctor Chakwas? Are you okay?" asked Shepard.

The doctor sat on the floor for a minute before looking at the Commander, "Shepard? You...you came for us." Shepard helped the woman up, "No one gets left behind." he said smiling. "Thank god you got here in time. A few more seconds and...I don't want to think about it." said Kelly. "The colonists were...processed. Those swarms of little robots, they...melted their bodies into grey liquid and pumped it through these tubes." said Chakwas. "What are they doing with the...left overs? The genetic material?" Chase asked struggling with the words. "I don't know. I'm just glad you got here before it happened to us." said Chakwas.

"So are we. But we have a job to do." said Miranda. "We've done well so far. Let's hope we can finish the job." Shepard activated his radio, "Joker? Can you get a fix on our position?" 'Roger that Commander. All those tubes lead into the main control room right above you.' said the pilot. 'The route is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to the one you're in.' 'I cannot recommend that. Thermal emissions suggest the chamber is overrun with seeker swarms. Mordin's countermeasure cannot protect you against so many at once.' said EDI.

"What about biotics? Could we create a biotic field to keep them from getting near us?" asked Shepard. "Yes...I think it may be possable. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone. But we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close." said Samara. "I could do it too, in theory any biotic could handle it. Shepard, who do you want to maintain the field?" asked Miranda. Shepard looked from Samara, to Jack, to Chase. All three were very powerful biotics, any one of them could handle the job. He made his choice, "Samara and I will take a small team through the seeker swarms. The rest of you provide a diversion by going through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there." said Shepard.

"Who will lead the diversion team?" asked Miranda. "I will." Chase volunteered, "I won't let you guys down." "I know you won't Chase." said Shepard. "What about me and the rest of the crew Shepard? We're in no shape to fight." said Chakwas. 'Commander? We have enough systems back online to do a pickup, but we need to land back from your position.' said Joker. "You'll never make it without help. I'll send someone with you." said the Commander to Chakwas.

"Tali, Mordin, you two think you can get them back safely?" askd Shepard already knowing the answer. "Not a problem." said Tali readying her shotgun. "Joker. Send the coordinates for the pick up. We'll meet you there." said Mordin. Shepard regarded the rest of the team, "We've all got our assignments. Let's move out!" Shepard took Jack and Grunt with him and Samara leaving the others for Chase to lead, "Alright boys and girls lets go." said the freelancer as they entered the main passageway.

"I hope you know what your doing." said Miranda with her weapon ready. "Have I ever let you guys down before?" asked the freelancer. The XO had no comeback. They entered a large chamber and started toward the other end. 'You guys...oldin...gether?' asked Shepard over the static in the radios. "The swarms must be blocking the signal." said Thane. "Shepard, if you can hear me, we're in position." said Chase. Static was the only response, "Fuck."

Collectors started to swarm into the large room and take defensive positions. "And it gets worse. Contact!" The team took cover, but heard no gunfire. Peeking over their cover spots, the Collectors looked to be standing around. One of them glowed, **"Assuming Control!"** "Great." muttered Chase. **"I sense our mind imprinted on yours."** Harbinger spoke. Chase stood up, "Chase what are you doing!" asked Garrus shocked. The freelancer stood in the open, "Yeah, a price for having one of you butt-fucks in my head." The possessed Collector tilted its head, **"Our history. Our perfection. Your destiny. You have seen what is to come."** "Not a chance in hell." Chase said venomously, readying his Widowmaker. The other Collectors aimed their weapons at him. **"You cannot stop the inevitable."** Harbinger spoke in its monotone voice.

The freelancer smirked, biotic energy gathered around him and his eyes started to glow. "Nice statement. Now heres my rebutle." A massive shockwave blasted from his outstretched hand blowing all the Collectors, except Harbinger, into the walls all over the chamber. When the energy died down, Harbinger was staring down the barrel of Chase's Widowmaker, "Take a dirt nap asshole." the Collector's head desintegrated from the heavy round and the body fell to the floor.

The rest of the team joined him as he was reloading the large rifle. "I have to admit, that was impressive." said Jacob. "Lets keep moving. Just incase more of the bastards show up." said Chase as they started to move again. They managed to get through the rest of the chamber without incident. They stepped out onto a large ledge overlooking a massive chasm, "Damn." said Garrus. "I can see the other end over there." said Miranda pointing to another ledge across the chasm. "Hay over here!" called Jacob from one of the floating platforms tinkering with the controls. "Good idea." said Chase as the team stepped onto the platform.

After a few moments, the platform came online, "Got it." said Jacob stepping up to the controls. From somewhere else in the chasm, two other platforms started to float into the open air. "Shit. Alright, Jacob man the controls. Miranda cover us in a barrier for extra protection. Garrus, Legion, sniping positions right. Thane, with me, sniping positions left." The team seperated into their positions and readied themselves. Jacob piloted the platform through the air as the other platforms floated on either side of them with Collectors taking aim. "Open up!" shouted Chase.

The four sniper rifles fired dropping the drones before they could get effective shots off. Another platform flew down as the others floated away, this one having three Collectors and a Scion. "Legion, take out the drones. Garrus, Thane weaken the Scion!" Called Chase as the three snipers all fired on the large Husk while their Geth team mate made quick work of the Collectors.

The Scion fired a shot but it was absorbed by the barrier Miranda had up around them. The large husk toppled over the edge of its platform under the assault and fell into the chasm below. "Almost there!" called Jacob. The platform settled onto the the cliff face just as a group of Husks pulled themselves up onto the ledge. The two sniper teams swapped their weapons and took out the synthetics before they got close. "Shepard we're close to the security door. How are things on your end?" asked Chase. '...lmos...ere' said the Commander through the choppy reception. Several more platforms floated toward the ledge, each one full of Collectors. "Keeping moving." said Chase as he and the team double timed it.

On Shepard's end, he, Jack and Grunt were close to the security door and were keeping the Collectors and Husks off their backs. Samara was becoming exhausted from constent use of her biotics but managed to keep the barrier up. A Collector ran into the barrier but got a headshot from Shepard. "They're pushing. Keep it up!" he shouted as they continued to move back. Jack fired a shockwave knocking Collectors and Husks alike off the ledge next to them. "Hurry...Shepard." said Samara, the strain evident in her voice.

They made it to the door way, Samara turned around and channeled a large amount of energy before sending a large wave out blowing back all the Collectors and the seeker swarms. The Justicar staggered a bit but managed to stay up right. The team made it into the room and sealed the door behind them. Inside the reception cleared up, '...repeat. Shepard do you copy?' asked Chase. "I copy. Whats your position?" 'On the other side of the door, open up! We're pinned down!' shouted the freelancer over the gunfire in the background.

Shepard and his team took defensive positions on either side of the door, "We're coming, just hold on!" said the Commander. Samara hit the door switch and the doors opened. Chase and his team piled in with a hail of bullets following them. The reunited team returned fire dropping several of the drones before they could follow them in. "Seal the door!" yelled Shepard as they kept the heat on. Samara hit the switch and the doors sealed and locked.

The distraction team took a seat on the floor to catch their breath. Chase leaned against the sealed door, the faceplate of his helmet was severly cracked across the painted surface. "You guys okay?" asked Shepard. Chase took off his helmet and threw it aside showing he had a bloody nose, "Mostly, Jacob took a bullet to the leg but he should be alright." said the freelancer. Shepard looked and saw Miranda applying medigel to the other operative's leg.

"What happened to you?" asked Shepard looking at the discarded helmet. "Bastard got lucky and smashed me with the butt of his rifle." said Chase wiping the blood from his nose. "Everyone okay on your end?" Shepard looked to his team. Jack and Samara looked tired from overuse of their biotics, Grunt seemed to be just as ready as ever dispite the wounds that were quickly healing. "Good as can be." replied the Commander.

**A/N: Almost to the end. How will the team survive the rest of the station? Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: The missions almost over!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Collector Base Pt.3

The team took a quick breather after the last fight and flight, treated injuries and got their minds sharp again. Shepard got on the radio, "Joker? Are you at the rendezvous point?" 'I'm here Commander. Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up.' said Joker. 'Tali and Mordin's group just arrived Shepard. No casualties." said EDI. "Excellent. Now let's make it count. EDI, what's our next step?" asked Miranda. 'There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the system and destroy the base.' said EDI. 'Commander. You got a problem. Hostiles massing outside the door. Won't be long until they bust through.' Joker cut in.

Shepard jumped up onto the platform and looked at his team. They were wounded and exhausted, but still ready and willing to keep going. "A rearguard could defend this position and keep the Collectors from overwhelming us." Many of the team nodded in agreement. "Pick a team to go with you Shepard. Everyone else can bunker down here and cover your back." said Miranda. Shepard looked back at the team, "Any volunteers?" Without hesitation, Chase joined Shepard on the platform, "I got your back boss." Shepard nodded at him. Garrus joined them, "We've been through a lot Shepard. I won't bail on you now."

"Anything to say before er kick it Commander?" asked Chase. Shepard looked at everyone again. "The Collectors, the Reapers. They aren't a threat to just us. They are a threat to everything. Everyone in the universe. That's the scale. The Reapers, when they come, they're going to extinguish every single last speck of life, right down to every newborn. We need to fight, for everyone." The team stood a rapt attention while he spoke. Grunt slammed his fists together, Jack cracked her neck, Thane prayed.

"It's been a long journey, and no one's coming out without scars. We win or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud." "Give the man a hell yeah!" exclaimed Chase. "Hell yeah!" cheered the team. "Well said. Lets finish this." said Garrus. The platform activated and started to move away from the landing leaving the rest of the team to take up defensive positions.

On the platform Shepard, Garrus and Chase prepared themselves for the fight to come. Chase checked the Cain on his back and made sure it was in perfect running order. Garrus readjusted the sight on his rifle and Shepard was reloading his assault rifle. 'Chase.' the freelancer perked up when he heard his name over the com on a private channel. "Jack? Whats wrong?" he asked drawing the attention of the two others. 'I...I just wanted to say that...I love you. I wanted to tell you just in case...' she trailed off. "Don't talk like that Jack. We'll get out of this, all of us."

There was a pause before she spoke again, 'That thing you said before we got here...about us spending our lives together with the girls...were you serious?' she asked hesitant. "I meant it Jack. When this is all over, the Collectors, the Reapers, I promise that we can spend the rest of our lives together. If thats what you want." said Chase, he couldn't help but notice Garrus and Shepard giving him a thumbs up dispite their situation.

There was gunfire in the background, 'Shit! They broke through!' Jack exclaimed. "Give them hell." said Chase grinning. 'I intend to.' he could just hear the grin in her voice. "Enemies incoming!" yelled Garrus. Another platform floated in and connected with theirs. The Collectors on board opened fire on them forcing them to take cover. Chase got up and took out two of the drones with his SMGs, Garrus and Shepard took out the rest with ease. Another platform flew in and connected again, **"Assuming Control!"** Harbinger took over a drone and threw a volley of fireballs at them. Chase threw up a barrier to block the shots allowing his team mates to take them out. Harbinger stood strong among the falling Collectors, **"You will know fear."** "Would you shut the hell up!" yelled Chase emptying two thermal clips into the possessed drone dropping it.

The team moved from their platform to the one Harbinger had been on as another platform came in. The three of them took out their sniper rifles and took out the Collectors before the platform even arrived. More platforms flew in with more enemies, **"I will direct this personally."** "Anyone got a plan?" asked Chase ducking behind cover and reloading. Shepard pulled the rocket launcher off his back and fired two shots. The two resounding explosions took out most of the Collectors leaving a weakened Harbinger. **"This form is weak."** he said before leaving the dying body. "Nicely done Shepard." said Garrus.

The fire fight lasted a while longer, the platforms forming a bridge to their destination. One last platform flew in, this one with two Scions and two Abominations. Chase took out his Widowmaker and sighted one of them. Garrus shot the two Abominations, causing them to explode and weaken the larger husks. Chase fired his rifle and watched one of the Scions topple over the side with a hole through its middle. The freelancer reloaded while Shepard took out the other Scion with his rocket launcher. "Hopefully thats all of them." said Shepard. "For now." said Chase.

Having dealt with all the enemies in the vacinity, they approached the console for the last platform. "This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot." said Shepard activating the platform. "EDI, what can you tell us? What are they doing?" The platform entered the chamber ahead of them as the AI spoke, 'The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. Its emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Given these readings. It must be massive.'

The platform entered the chambers and the team looked up to see something that made their mouths drop and their blood run cold. 'Shepard, if my calculations are correct, the super-structure...is a Reaper.' said EDI. "Not just any Reaper...a human Reaper." said Shepard still in shock. 'Precisely' said EDI. "What...the...fuck." said Chase wide eyed. "My thoughts exactly." said Garrus.

The thing infront of them hanging from the top of the chamber looked like the top half of a terminator in Chase's mind. A skull, arms, rib cage and spinal column but not legs...yet. There were four large tubes hooked into the collarbone section of the Reaper which must have been used to inject the processed people. The platform connected with a larger one just under the Reaper giving them a larger space for movement. The freelancer felt a little pressure on his mind, the thing was alive. "Shepard, this things alive. But its in some kind of stasis while its being built."

Shepard regarded the freelancer when EDI spoke, 'It appears the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans. Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper.' "Then we won't let it get that far. This things an abomination. EDI, how do we destory it?" asked the Commander. 'The large tubes injecting the fluid are a weak structural link. Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse and the Reaper to fall.' said EDI.

At that moment, another platform flew in. "Well lets make this quick, because here comes company!" yelled Garrus. "Shepard, take out the tubes. Me and Garrus will cover you!" exclaimed Chase as he and Garrus took up sniping positions. The other platform stopped and the Collectors on board opened fire. Chase and Garrus fired on the drones, trying their best for headshots to get through them quickly. Shepard emptied clip after clip from his assault rifle into the tubes over head. Two had shattered already and he was working on the third.

Chase took out another Collector with a headshot when he saw one getting possessed by Harbinger. "Not this time." he muttered killing the drone before it could be fully taken over. Garrus dropped two more as they tried to fly in from the walls around them.

Overhead, another tube shattered. "One left!" shouted Shepard. With the Collectors down for the moment, Garrus and Chase pointed thier rifles up and assisted Shepard, destroying the tube in a matter of seconds.

The after the last tube was destroyed, the supports around the Reaper could no longer hold the abomination upright and collapsed. The Reaper lurched forward a moment without the supports. A moment later the incomplete Reaper fell down the shaft and into the darkness below. The team looked over the edge to see that the giant machine was gone. "Thats the second time a Reaper was killed dropping it into something." said Chase. "Doubt that will work for the rest still out there." said Garrus. "Kill joy." muttered the freelancer.

"Shepard to ground team. Status report." said Shepard. 'Its Thane. We are holding, but they keep coming. A quick exit is referable.' said the Drell. "Head to the _Normandy_, Joker prep the engines. I'm about to overload this place and blow it sky high." said the Commander pulling up the main terminal in the center of the platform. 'Uh, Commander? I've got an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through.' said the pilot.

Garrus activated his omni-tool and a holo-display of the Illusive Man appeared before them. "Shepard. You've done the impossable." he said smirking. "I was part of a team. Some of them gave their lives for this mission." said Shepard looking over the main console. " I know. Their sacrifices will not be forgotten. You did what you had to do, and you aquired the Collector base." said the Illusive Man, "I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact. This is our chance Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge, that framework, could save us."

"They liquefied people. Turned them into something horrible. We have to destroy the base." said Shepard turning and glaring at the Cerberus leader. "Don't be short-sighted. Our best chance against the Reapers is to use their resources against them." said the Illusive Man. "Fuck that royally. People died because of this place. I think its better off with the rest of the debris around here." said Chase. The Illusive man looked at the freelancer wide eyed, "Wraith...your alive?" "Shocked smokestack? Well tough shit cuz I'm with Shepard on this. I've followed him into hell and I won't doubt his leadership now or ever." said Chase. Shepard nodded his thanks to the younger man.

"They were working directly with the Collectors. Who knows what information is buried there? This base is a gift. We can't destroy it." said the Cerberus leader. "No matter what technology we find, its not worth it." said Shepard. "Shepard, you died fighting for what you believed, I brought you back so you could keep fighting." The Illusive Man turned to Chase, "And Chase, we brought you here to help Shepard and his team fight. And you have gone above an beyond what anyone would expect. Some would say that what we did to you two was going too far. But look at what you have accomplished. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential."

"We can win without this god forsaken place." said Chase darkly. "I agree. We won't let fear compromise who we are." said Shepard. "Think about whats at stake! About everything Cerberus has done for you! You-" What ever he was going to say was cut off when Garrus cut the link. "I think thats enough of that." he said twitching his mandables into a smirk.

Shepard tinkered with the main console and attatched the device to overload the system. "Lets move. We've got ten minutes before the reactor over loads and blows this whole station apart." he said. "Then lets get the hell out of here befo-" Chase was cut off when the ground around them started to shake, and the sound of metal grinding on metal was heard throughout the chamber.

Over the side of the platform, a large metal hand grabbed the edge. Another one followed grabbing onto the side of the chamber. The head of the human Reaper rose over the platform, its glowing red eyes leered down at them like the fires of hell itself. The team shook when the Reaper let out a loud shreak. Chase clutched the side of his head when one word ripped through his brain from the Reaper. **"KILL!"**

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Uh oh...how will Shepard, Chase and Garrus stop a half made Reaper? Stay tuned folks. Review if you can.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: This is it! The conclusion to the Suicide Mission! Who will come out on top!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Last one out...Hit the Lights

The team looked up at the human Reaper as it leered back at them. "Anyone got a plan?" asked Garrus readying his sniper rifle. "We could try shooting it." said Chase not taking his eyes off the giant. "Bullets won't have any effect on its armor." said Shepard. The Reaper opened its mouth and energy started to gather into it. "GET DOWN!"shouted Shepard. The team dove behind cover as several large blasts of energy exploded around them. "Shepard! The heavy weapon on my back fires a nuke! But we only got one shot!" yelled Chase.

Shepard pulled the rocket launcher from his back, "Then we'll weaken it!" he hollared back. Garrus grabbed a Collector particle beam gun from a corpse and Chase pulled out his Widowmaker. The three soldiers opened fire with their weapons. Rockets exploded off the Reaper's forehead, the beam sliced into it's eyes, and the heavy rounds from the large rifle struck its jaw and into its mouth.

Chase was reloading his rifle like clockwork. He was running out of thermal clips fast because of the rifle's power output. Shepard ran out of rockets and switched to his assault rifle, Garrus had the same problem and took out his battle rifle. The smaller bullets did absolutely nothing to the Reaper's armor...and they were running out of time.

One last shot from the Widowmaker struck one of the Reaper's weakened eyes causing it to shatter. The Reaper shreaked and fell down the shaft loosing it's grip on the platform. "It'll be back." said Shepard. Chase swapped his heavy rifle for one of his SMGs, "This isn't working. We're doing hardly any damage and theres no garantee that the nuke round will take it out." said Chase. The large hand of the Reaper reappeared, "We need to take it out somehow before the place is destroyed." said Garrus. Shepard nodded, "Chase, you think you can use your biotics to find a weak spot?" "You got it boss." replied the freelancer. The Reaper's head reappeared with energy already gathered in its mouth. "INCOMING!" Chase bellowed throwing up a large biotic barrier.

The strong blasts exploded off the barrier making Chase strain a little. The freelancer dug deep into himself, trying to find the power he tapped into on the Reaper from before. Biotic energy gathered around him and his eyes glowed with the same intensity as before. "Lets go." he said serious. A volley of biotic blasts fired from his hands knocking the human Reaper's head around. Chase levitated off the ground and continued his assault.

Back on the platform, Shepard had managed to find spare heavy rounds and reloaded his rocket launcher to add his own assault. The Reaper's eyes glowed and Chase managed to summon another barrier to deflect the beams that were fired, but it pushed the biotic to his limits. When the Reaper raised itself a little higher, Chase caught sight of something. In the center of it's chest where a heart should be, was an unstable mass effect core. "Shepard! It's chest!" The Commander saw it too and focused his attention on the core, as did Garrus.

Chase used his biotics to try and bend the large ribcage open wide enough so that the core was more vulnerable. The Reaper shreaked and fired another beam attack from it's eyes. Chase brought up another barrier, but because his biotics where putting a real strain on him he was knocked back to the ground. The Reaper leaned over the platform and shreaked at him forcing Chase to cover his ears. He looked down and saw that the core was within striking distance. He brought out what little strength he had left for his biotics and fired a condensed shockwave into the core.

The attack exploded against the mass effect core and the outer shell crumpled and fell off exposing the red glowing element zero inside. The Reaper clawed at its chest in pain giving Chase the time to back pedal and volt over cover next to Shepard and Garrus. "We got an opening." said Chase. "We'll keep it distracted. Take the shot when you got it." said Shepard. He and Garrus moved up to one of the elevated platforms to provide cover.

Chase pulled the heavy gun off his back and aimed it at the Reaper. He stared down the sights and charged the cannon, the readout climbing from 0% at a rapid pace. The Reaper was focusing its attention on Shepard and Garrus too much to notice the beam that was centered on it's core.

The charge counter read 87% when there was gunfire from Chase's left followed by pain exploding from his arm. He dropped the Cain before it could be fired and took cover as a group of Collectors swarmed in from the left side. "Shit! Shepard!" Chase called as he fired on the group with only his right hand. The Commander and Garrus came over, Garrus covered them while Shepard checked Chase's injury. It was pretty bad, the round had torn into his left forearm and went all the way through. Shepard applied medigel to the limb, but Chase still couldn't use it that well. "That will hold until Chakwas can look at it later." said Shepard.

Chase fired his SMG in the direction Garrus was shooting and took out a drone. "Shep, use the Cain. I can't lift it with a fucked up arm." said the freelancer craddling his damaged limb and continuing to shoot with the other. Shepard picked up the nuke gun and braced it on the barricade. The Reaper charged energy into it's mouth while the Cain charged in Shepard's hands. Garrus and Chase dropped the rest of the Collectors and watched as the Cain fully charged and fired before the Reaper could finish it's attack.

The small warhead sailed across the room and struck the core in the Reaper's chest, the following explosion rocking the platform and bathing the walls in an orange glow. The Reaper's chest was completely blown apart, the organic components within it's body burned from the inside. The giant machine gave a final howl before falling forward and slamming into the platform before plummeting back down the shaft.

The Reaper crashing into the platform damaged it's foundation, sending it tumbleing down. Garrus grabbed onto one of the barricades and tried to grab his team mates but they slid down the surface toward the edge. Shepard managed to keep his balance, but Chase fell and started to roll toward the edge, unable to grab onto anything due to his wounded arm. Without hesitating, Shepard threw himself after Chase, managing to grab the freelancer's good hand just as he was about to go over the edge.

Down below, the Reaper held onto one of the supports feebilly before its core exploded shaking the large platform to pieces. Shepard pulled Chase up before the two went tumbling back the other way just as their section gave way and fell into the shaft. The team stood up just as the platform crashed into something, and all went black.

Chase gave a loud groan and tried to get up. But found he was pinned down by a large chunk of metal. His arm ached painfully and he could feel blood dripping down his forehead. The metal chunk was suddently lifted and the freelancer was helped to his feet by Shepard. A few feet away, Garrus was up and getting his barrings again. The platform had slammed into the side of the chamber near an opening, giving them a chance to escape.

'Do you copy? Commander! Come on Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?' shouted Joker over the coms. "I'm here Joker. Did the ground team make it?" asked Shepard. 'All survivors on board. We're just waiting on you.' replied the pilot. In the chamber, a large swarm of seekers came at them, the team didn't wait another second and made a b-line down the tunnel to the extraction point.

While they were running, Chase felt pressure on his mind again. _**"Human. You've changed nothing."**_The team fired at the swarm in an attempt to keep them at bay as they escaped. _**"Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater."**_ Collectors came out of holes in the walls and opened fire on them. They returned fire and kept running. _**"That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction."**_ The team volted over obstacles and avoided the gunfire at their backs as they ran up a large incline where the _Normandy _sat waiting for them. The airlock opened and there stood Joker with an assault rifle, shooting the Collectors that followed them.

Garrus and Chase lept into the airlock and helped Joker cover Shepard. Metal beams fell from the ceiling and struck the end of the incline, turning an easy jump into a leap of faith. Shepard pumped his legs as hard as he could and lept off the edge with all his strength. Time slowed down as the Commander flew through the open air, just barely grabbing the edge of the airlock. Garrus helped him up while Joker and Chase cover them.

Everyone was on board. Shepard was about to speak when something caught Chase's attention. A lone Collector stood ontop of a ledge several feet above them, particle beam fully charged. He only had a split second to think.

The freelancer pushed Shepard aside when the weapon fired. The energy beam shattering Chase's weakened shields and pierced through the right chest plate of his armor, going all the way through and singing the side of the airlock.

Time stopped. The team stood in shock at what they saw. Chase stared down at the black, gaping hole in his chest before falling back. Shepard caught him before he hit the ground, "CHASE!" Garrus took out the Collector who shot their friend just as the airlock sealed shut. The _Normandy_ powered its engines and began to make its getaway.

Inside, Garrus and Shepard supported the heavily wounded freelancer. "Detonation in ten, nine, eight-" "Yeah, I got the gist of it EDI! Hold on!" shouted Joker. "Chakwas! Mordin! Prep the medbay we got wounded!" yelled Shepard into the radio. "Chase just hang on!" he said to the freelancer. His face already deathly pale and a large amount of blood gushing down his front.

The _Normandy _flew out of the Collector base and through the safest passage through the debris field. In the main control room of the base, the Collector General scambled all over as explosions went off all around it. It started hitting buttons on the main console in the center under a glowing yellow hologram. **"You have failed. We will find another way."** The General looked up at the hologram of Harbinger, **"Releasing Control."** The hologram vanished, as did the glow in the General's eyes before the room exploded.

The whole base went up in a massive fire ball. The _Normandy _staying one step ahead as the following shockwave obliterated the pieces of ships around them. "Punch it EDI!" Shouted Joker when they were out of the debris field. The small ship jumped away from the area as the shockwave fadded.

Shepard and Garrus rushed out of the elevator onto the crew deck. everyone cleared out of the way in shock when they saw them carrying the mortally wounded Chase. "Chakwas!" shouted Shepard entering the medbay. "I'm here Shep...my god! Get him on the table now! Mordin! Help me get his armor off!" shouted the doctor. Miranda ran into the room to aid, Jack right behind her, "What the fuck happened to him!" yelled Jack running to his side and grasping his hand. "Collector got a lucky shot off...it was meant for me." said Shepard saddly looking down at his friend and comrad.

They stripped his armor off and hooked him up to various machines. "Dammit! The damage is severe. Professor! Medigel and lots of it! Miranda! I need blood! O-Negative!" ordered Chakwas.

Chase slowly turned his head to look around him, cloudy eyes settling on Jack. "J-J-Jack?" he asked around a mouth full of blood. The ex con felt tears prickle her eyes, "I'm here." she said, her voice cracking. Behind Shepard and Garrus, the whole crew had assembled at the door to the medbay. "I...hurt...Jack." Chase said, getting weaker. "Blood Pressure dropping! Heart rate too!" yelled Mordin. "Miranda! Apply more pressure to the wound! Dammit! His right lung his shreaded." said Chakwas working as fast as she could.

"...Can't...stay...a-awake." Chase mumbled. His eyes started to close when Jack grabbed his face. "NO! Chase don't close your eyes! Stay awake!" The freekancer's eyes opened, but only by half. "T-Think about the girls! They need their daddy! What about the future you promised me? Promised us?" asked Jack, tears streaming freely down her face. "I...don't know...if I...can..."

The crew looked on in a combination of sorrow, shock and fear. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. One of their own was fighting for their lives...and losing. Tali burrowed her face into Shepard's shoulder and started to cry. Grunt bowed his head in respect, as did Thane, Garrus and Jacob. Legion's optic dimmed and the flaps on its head lowered giving him his own look of sorrow. Samara felt tears travel down her azure cheeks, she was losing another child.

"Blood Pressure still dropping!" Shouted Mordin. Chase coughed, a glob of blood splattered across his face giving him a morbid look in contrast to his very pale complexion. Shepard shuddered at the sight. It was something he had seen too many times. His fist clentched, after everything that had happened. He had promised to get his team out alive...he had failed another comrad.

Chase looked back up at Jack, his vision getting darker, as though someone were pouring black ink over his eyes. He reached up slowly with his other hand and stroked the side of Jack's tear ridden face, leaving bloody smears on her cheek. "I will...always...love you...Jack." he said nearly in a whisper.

The hand fell away, his eyes slowly closed, and the piercing sound of a heartrate monitor flat-lining echoed through the ship.

**A/N:...They destroyed the base...but at what cost? Is our Gamer hero truely gone?**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I never leave my fans hanging. Heres the near final chapter.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

We will Fight on

Shepard stood in the cargo hold, looking down at the lone metal coffin that set comfortably in the center of the small corner. The ex Specture sighed, there have been so many lives lost since the Reapers first reared their ugly heads. The hundreds during Soverign's attack 2 years ago, the colonists that were taken by the Collectors since he was gone, and now...

The Commander closed his eyes. There wouldn't be anymore, not if he could help it. And the crew was backing him up 110%, no matter what he decided to do. He ran his hands over the cold surface of the coffin, hoping beyond hope that the one it was meant for found peace where ever they were. The sound of footsteps came up behind him, "I hope its enough." Shepard said.

Chase stepped up next to the Commander looking down at the coffin, "More than enough. Thank you Shepard." There were words written on the small plate mounted on the coffin, reading;

_**Lucus Matthews**_

_**Pilot. Friend. Uncle. Brother. Hero.**_

_**"His sacrifice will never be forgotten."**_

The freelancer sighed, "Now he can rest in peace. And we'll keep fighting." Shepard nodded before turning his attention to the younger man. It had been a miracle that they were able to bring him back after what happened at the Collector base, the Commander remembered it so vividly.

_FLASHBACK_

_The sound of the flat-lined heart monitor filled the air, making the air almost sufficating for everyone. Jack sat and starred down at Chase's blank face. Gone...he was gone. "No..." she whispered as more tears came from his eyes. "No." she said a little louder, putting her hands back on his face as if willing him to come back. "NO!" she shreaked, he biotic energy exploding from her, shattering the glass window of the medbay and sending a few of the crew staggering back. _

_Jack's hands never left Chase's face as her power flowed from anger and sorrow, "You mother fucking bastard! Why! Why would you leave those girls! Why would..." she choked on a sob, "Why would you leave me? After everything you promised...why would you...die?" Jack burrowed her face into the crook of Chase's neck, and for the first time since she could remember, she cried in anguish. _

_The crew never said a word, they let the woman cried over the man she had fallen for. They themselves mourned his loss. "It shouldn't have been this way." said Garrus. "We all knew the risks. Chase did too." said Jacob. Shepard stepped forward and rested a hand on Jack's shoulder as a sign of good faith. The biotic never shrugged away, she just continued to cry._

_Suddently Miranda perked up, "Wait! There maybe a way!" Everyone looked to her, even Jack. "What do you mean Miranda?" asked Shepard. "Before we left the station where you woke up. I managed to download and keep the data from the Lazarus Project." said the Cerberus operative. Everyone was shocked, "You mean Chase can be brought back?" asked Tali. EDI appeared in the room, "It is possable. The ship has enough resources left over and enough auxillary power for the process. However, theres only enough for one try."_

_"I can do it Shepard, but I'll need Mordin and Chakwas' help for the process." said Miranda. Shepard looked from Miranda to Chase, then to Jack. "Jack?" he asked her. The ex con ran a hand through the bloodstained blonde hair on the freelancer's head, "I want him back Shepard. I wanna kick his ass for trying to leave me and our daughters." The last part of the statement shocked everyone. "Our daughters?" asked Thane with a raised eyebrow. "You heard me fish man. When can you start cheerleader?" asked Jack. "Immediately. If its alright with you Shepard?" asked Miranda. "Get what you need, and start when your ready. I need to thank the guy for saving my life." he said smiling._

_Thankfully, Chase was nowhere near as bad as Shepard was when he was brought back. The process took six long hours, and Miranda, Chakwas and Mordin were dead tired afterward. "Hes stable. But it might take time for him to wake up." said Chakwas as they left the medbay, the crew let out a breath. Jack stood looking at the medbay before she was nudged forward by Miranda, "Go see him." she said silently. "Thanks." she replied civily to her for once. _

_The medbay was dark, the metal shudder for the window was pulled down over the gaping hole where the window once was. In the bed, Chase laid motionless. To someone on the outside they would assume that he was still dead. But the steady beat of the heart monitor that replaced the flat-lining ring from before would change perspectives. Jack approached the bed and looked down at the freelancer's peaceful expression. She was thankful that they cleaned the blood off his face making him look normal again. _

_The center of his right pectoral was patched with a piece of synthetic metal that worked like skin and muscle. They had to basically rebuild his lung, muscles, bone and skin with the material. Her fingers gently traced the glowing yellow scars the spiderwebbed out from the patch, the doctor said she would take care of the scarring when he woke up, but a small part of Jack wished she wouldn't. In her mind it made him look badass. _

_"You got a lot of nerve trying to die like that piss-ant." she said, gently running her fingers over the patch. Her eyes downcasted for a moment, "Do you know how many hearts you would have broken?" She looked at his face, "Athena...Emily...they need you...I need you. You have no idea what you and those girls have done to me." Jack reached out and stroked his face, "You've made me feel...human again. A normal woman instead of a weapon or a fuck buddy." _

_Silence filled the room for a moment, "You showed me love...now...I can't stop thinking about you, the girls, all of us together when all this shit with the Reapers comes to an end." She leaned over the bed and pressed her lips to his, pulling back a moment later with a warm smile, "I love you Chase. And...I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart, which had been so silent hours before. "But you have to wake up first." _

_The sound of the heart monitor filled the room for a while, Jack let the sound of the machine and Chase's heart lull her into a light sleep. "J...Jack?" Jack's eyes snapped open, that wasn't a machine. Her head looked up, and saw Chase's eyes slowly opened. Jack grinned widely, Chase smiled back._

_'SLAP!' The freelancer was wide awake at that point with a large red hand mark on the side of his face. "You diserved that." said Jack cracking her knuckles. She then grabbed his face and mashed her lips onto his. Chase ignored the sting in his cheek and kissed back, pulling the woman onto the bed with him. They came up for air minutes later panting, "That was the best wake up ever." he said grinning ear to ear. Jack curled into his side with her arms around him, he mirrored the action._

_"What happened?" he asked still pretty weak. Jack bit her lip, "You...died." Chase froze, "But, how am I alive now?" he asked confused. "The cheerleader did the same shit Cerberus did with Shepard." said Jack. "The Lazarus Project." said Chase, realization dawning on him. "Yeah, so your back from the dead. But its a one shot deal." said the ex con. Chase held her tighter, "Then I won't waste my second life." he said smiling. Jack smiled into his neck, "You better not, or else." _

_END FLASHBACK_

It took a couple weeks for Chase to get back on his feet. It wasn't so bad considering the ship needed repairs and they had docked at Illium. During that time, Shepard had told the Illusive Man to fuck off. Now the crew had to keep an eye out for Cerberus, but thankfully Miranda and Jacob resigned their posts with the organization.

Chase looked to Shepard and smirked, the two of them now had something in common. They both gave their lives for friends and comrads, and were given a second chance. The freelancer looked across the cargo hold and saw Jack showing Tali how to upgrade her shotgun. Scratch the last statement, they had two things in common. They each also had a strong woman with them through thick and thin.

The two walked away from the coffin and headed toward where the rest of the crew had gathered. Joker approached Shepard with a datapad showing all the data they had gathered about the Reapers. This data in combination with what Chase had imprinted on his mind was more than enough to prove to the counsel of the Reaper's existance, and their threat.

Shepard stepped infront of a large viewport and looked at the vastness of stars beyond, Chase right next to him. "Their coming." Chase said seriously. He could feel the pressure in his mind that only came from the Reapers themselves. "And we'll be ready for them." said Shepard. Jack came up and put her hand in Chase's, Tali doing the same with Shepard. The rest of the crew behind them as they all starred out into the stars.

Out in the void, Harbinger drifted forward with a vast armada of Reapers behind him. The swarm of monsters floated without emotion toward their destination. The Terminus Systems, and the billions of innocent lives they contained.

**A/N: I'm a straight up Paragon folks, no one dies if I can help it...even though some lose their lives for the sake of others. Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: You guys didn't think I'd end my fic with a cliffhanger did you? Ha! Give me some credit.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Epilogue

Chase walked down the hall of the lavish building in nothing more than a pair of swim trunks. It had been a shock to him when he had contacted his girls after he recovered from his 'rebirth' and found that the people of Roken had built a house for him and his family. The place was awsome, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, large kitchen and living room, an armory for weapons, armor and medigel, a mini spaceport next door, and a large padio with a pool in the back.

The freelancer couldn't believe that the people of the colony world had given him such a beautiful gift. But he vowed to be there for them whenever they could for their kindness. He entered the large kitchen to see Shepard sitting at the counter drinking a beer. "Yo Shep, why ain't you out back with everyone else?" asked Chase. "Just wanted to check your new home out." said the Commander. Like Chase, he was dressed in swim trunks but also a muscle shirt.

After the _Normandy _had been repaired and Chase had found out about his new accomidations, he asked the Commander if they could have a little R&R and offered to have a party at his new place. Shepard had agreed, and now the whole crew of the ship were there for a little relaxation.

The two soldiers walked out onto the padio and saw everyone having a great time. Grunt and Garrus were trying to out drink each other, no one could tell who was winning. Donnelly and Gabby were playing a game of cards with Legion. "Dammit! We lost again!" said Gabby. "How in the hell can a Geth smoke us in a game of cards?" asked Donnelly. "We know the game. The rules. The probablities. We achieve victory." said Legion. "Well your a cardshark thats for sure." said Gabby. "Acknowledged. Will we continue to take your currency?" asked the Geth with a raised flap. If Legion had a face, Chase swore that he would have been grinning.

Off to the side, Thane was teaching Kolyat a few hand to hand combat techniques. Lia was a few feet away watching. The freelancer had been surprised when he returned to Roken and found out that his Quarian friend's new name was Lia'Krios vas Normandy, but he could still see the look on Thane's face, priceless.

Gardner stood at the large grill cooking up lunch for everyone while talking with Chakwas. The ship's cook was more than happy to make lunch during the festivities, hell, he said it enjoyed that he could use a grill like he had back on Earth.

At another table, Mordin, Tali, Jacob and Miranda were talking with one another about how the ship could be upgraded to better fit certain situations. Shepard ventured over to the table and wrapped his arms around Tali with a smile on his face.

By the pool, Chase saw Samara meditating. But he could see that there was a small smile on her face. The Justicar was enjoying herself just as much as everyone else. On the other side sat Joker, his fragile legs in the water with Kelly leaning on the side of the pool talking with him. It had turned out that Joker was there for Kelly after Luke's death, and now the two had gotten close to each other.

In the pool itself, Athena and Emily were swimming laps with Jack in the middle using her biotics to make the water slowly push them along. He had never seen the ex con so happy and at peace with life, and he hoped to keep it that way. Chase walked to the side closest to Jack and sat down with two beers in his hand, "One of those better be for me piss-ant." said Jack swiming over. Unlike the other girls, Jack wore a pair of swim trunks and a sports bra for their little swarey. Chase handed her one of the bottles, "Of course." Jack took the beverage and gave him a quick kiss. "Hows the new ink?" she asked taking a drink with a smile.

Chase grinned, Jack was no longer the only one with tattoos in thier relationship. After recovering from his 'death', the freelancer had gotten ink from Illium. He had a black dragon tattooed on his right arm with the head on his shoulder, the body coiling around the whole arm ending with the tail around his wrist. In the dragon's scales in bright red letters were the words _'Duty', 'Honor'_ and _'Loyalty'_. On his back were a pair of large angel wings with _'Emily'_ in the feathers of the left wing and _'Athena'_ in the feathers of the right wing.

But the last tattoo was the one that Jack liked best. Just under his collar bone right next to the synthetic metal patch on his right pec was a good size celtic cross with a red heart in the center. Around the heart inside the cross was the name _'Jack'_. "I like it, now we have something good in common." said Chase. Jack grinned, she had gotten a new tattoo as well. On her chest ontop of where her heart was, was a tattoo of a heart with a banner around it with _'Chase'_ etched into it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" called Emily swimming over to them. Chase smiled, everytime he heard Emily speak he felt happy. It wasn't surprising since the child hadn't spoken for so long. Athena came over as well, "Daddy can you sing for everyone?" asked his Asari daughter. Everyone paused what they were doing. "I don't know little blue." said Chase. "Com'mon Chase! We could use some good tunes!" shouted Joker, everyone said something in agreement. "You better get to it piss-ant, your fans are waiting." said Jack smirking.

Chase got up and grabbed his guitar off one of the lawn chairs. He stood on the top step leading to the house and faced everyone who were paying attention when he started to play.

Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day  
Hitting from the bong like a diesel train  
And now we're hanging out this afternoon

We got weeds in the backyard, four feet tall  
Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all  
So, I'm on the couch this afternoon

Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor  
If we take them out back, we can buy some more  
So I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Landlord says I should buy a tent  
But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent  
So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon

Down on the corner in a seedy bar  
Jukebox cranking out the CCR  
Had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, oh

By this point everyone had started to sing along, except for Grunt, Samara and Legion who simply listened.

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again  
Get up, go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Wear a wristwatch and alarm clock to see what time it ends  
From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends  
We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends  
We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again

It's not a human walk, it's the human race  
If we were living on the edge, taking too much space  
So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do  
But to kicking around, hanging out this afternoon, oh

Garrus started waving his currently opened beer slurring the words. Everyone laughed while Chase continued to play.

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah  
Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Chase ended the song and got a large round of applause. He looked down at Jack who smiled back. He then looked over at Tali and Shepard, then Joker and Kelly, then Lia and Kolyat. He had an idea for the next song. "This ones for the woman I love." Jack palmed her face but was still grinning, "And everyone else who has a special someone." said Chase as he started the next song.

When I first saw you standing there  
You know it was a little hard not to stare  
So nervous when I drove you home  
I know being apart is a little hard to bare.

Send some flowers to your work in hopes  
That I'd have you in my arms again  
We kissed that night before I left  
And now that's something  
I could never forget

You've got all that I need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I

Shepard had looked to Tali and offered to dance, Joker and Kolyat did the same with Kelly and Lia. The girls couldn't help but accept.

Lets take a chance go far away today  
And never look back again  
Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas  
It's never been the same since then

You've got all that I need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I

With you I know  
I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I

Chase looked directly into Jack's eyes as he sung the next verse.

This is it nothing to hide  
One more kiss never say goodbye  
This is it babe your all mine  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
I know that I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try

Jack felt tears prickle her eyes, she loved it when he played and sang. Athena and Emily each took up a spot on one of Jack's knees, their mother's knees, while they watched their father play his heart out.

We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Babe it's you and I

The padio was alight with clapping, the various couples looked happy at the song choice that their friend had chosen. Tali had snatched her visor off for a moment and kissed Shepard, Lia did the same with Kolyat. Chase looked down at Jack. The woman biotic looked back with a smile and a glint in her eye that promised a long night ahead for them.

The rest of the day and well into the night, the _Normandy_ crew enjoyed their moment of peace. They knew it wouldn't last, the Reapers were still out there and on their way. But for now, they would enjoy the time that they had to have fun and be carefree for once. Chase looked at his friends, his girls, and the woman he had fallen so deeply for. He had gone from an average gamer to a hero of the galaxy, a hellish life to one of serenity. It was no longer a game, not any more. It was now his life, he was reborn in this world and he would not waste a moment on anything.

As he held Jack and his girls later on that evening he knew that they would stop the Reapers, and he and everyone else would finally have what they always wanted. A life free of fear.

END

**A/N: The End...for now. I'm planning on writing two other fics. The first is a collection of single fics revolving around Chase's time as a freelancer before he met Shepard called "Rise of a Freelancer: The Wraith Cronicles" The second is a sequal that I will base off of Mass Effect 3 when it comes out, so that one could be a while.**

**Thanks for the Reviews, and thanks for reading folks. Hope you check out my other fics. **

**Your fellow Gamer and Author; DEMON SPARTAN!**

**(I don't own Nickelback and Theory of a Deadman)**


End file.
